Nos amis les voisins
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Minos et Eaque vivent heureux dans leur appartement moderne… Jusqu'au jour où des voisins encombrants arrivent pour semer la zizanie et bouleverser leur quotidien paisible. Comment des caractères aussi opposés les uns des autres pourraient s'entendre sans s'étriper ? Sans oublier la ribambelle d'amis envahissants qui viennent à tout bout de champ leur pourrir la vie…
1. Un couple passionnel

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic mettra en vedette deux couples pour les voir évoluer au fil du temps. J'ai surtout voulu insister entre les différentes interactions pour tous les personnages, et en créer de nouvelles. Les liens qui les unissent ou les opposent également.

J'ai essayé de donner plus de consistance aux protagonistes avec un passé, une histoire, une psychologie.

Au départ elle ne devait qu'être un entrainement pour un autre projet que j'ai, mais finalement je me suis attachée aux personnages et j'ai décidé de faire durer l'histoire le plus longtemps possible.

L'intrigue va mettre un certain temps pour se développer, je précise.

_Univers Alternatif_, notre époque avec Minos et Albafica en personnages principaux, Eaque et Shion en second plan et une ribambelle d'autres chevaliers ou spectres en toile de fond. [26 chapitres d'écris – 30 à 40 en prévision]

Rating : M

Pairing : Minos/Eaque – Shion/Albafica

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Relation de voisinage

/!\ Attention je précise qu'il y aura beaucoup de lemon, 100 % yaoi.

Je tiens à remercier **Aries Fey** ma bêta à moi pour la correction de ce premier chapitre, ainsi que **Sheraz** pour sa gentille participation également et à **Lounacat** qui m'a donné son avis. Perigrin une auteure qui doute ? Pas possible… Et bien si.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un couple passionnel**

Assis dans son fauteuil, les genoux repliés Eaque lit un livre. Encore un de ses chefs d'œuvres dramaturge dont il aime les connotations tragiques. Il dévore absolument tout ce qui peut se présenter devant lui, ou plutôt devant ses yeux avides de lectures et de savoir. C'est un homme de lettre, il aime les mots, il aime les mettre en situation, il aime les faire vivre. Cela est sans doute du à son métier, il ne respire que pour eux, c'est un peu sa raison de vivre. Un peu, car une autre de ses passions ne va pas tarder à arriver… Il partage sa vie entre son métier qu'il adore, et son compagnon qu'il adule.

Eaque Moryl attend tranquillement son amant comme tous les soirs, quand il est chez eux. Quand il n'a pas d'obligations professionnelles à tenir. Parfois il lui arrive de rentrer bien après son compagnon, une fois qu'il a assisté à la première d'une nouvelle pièce de théâtre qui se joue dans le sien justement. Malgré son jeune âge, frisant la jolie trentaine, Eaque est l'heureux propriétaire du Myrmidon, théâtre qu'il chérit comme son enfant, comme son bébé. Il a bataillé dur pour pouvoir obtenir la direction de cette bâtisse. Et il ne va pas tarder d'en être le propriétaire, une fois que tous les actes de ventes seront signés, et que son prêt auprès de sa banque sera accordé. Son plus cher rêve va devenir réalité peut être dans quelques mois tout au plus.

Mais ce soir il est là bien présent dans leur appartement. Il relève la tête, la pendule du salon affiche vingt heures. Il pousse un soupir, que fait encore Minos à cette heure tardive ? Il est probablement resté tard à son bureau, lui aussi porte une passion indéfectible pour son métier. Mais à ce stade il faut bien avouer que ce n'est plus de l'amour mais une véritable rage. C'est un bourreau de travail, il ne compte pas les heures écoulées dans sa tour de verre. Résigné le jeune homme se lève de son fauteuil, il se dirige dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon juste séparé par un grand ilot clair. C'est un open space à l'américaine, c'est très moderne, c'est très commode et ça en jette. Les jeunes hommes apprécient le luxe, le confort et l'avant-gardisme. Ils se sont mis d'accord en achetant ce somptueux appartement dans le huitième arrondissement de Paris, tout près du Parc de Monceau.

C'est un beau quartier, le cadre est tout simplement charmant et pittoresque, typique du vieux Paris. Cet appartement c'est un peu la concrétisation de leur amour. Ayant de bonnes situations tous les deux, ils se sont lancés dans l'acquisition d'un bien immobilier. Minos avait avancé comme argument que « mettre ses billes dans les pierres est une valeur sûre ». Mais son compagnon n'était pas dupe, si Minos avait pris un engagement pareil c'était dans l'unique but d'assouvir la passion qui les ravage depuis sept années.

Donc ce bien symbolise leur promesse, leur engagement, qui dure depuis de longues années. Et il n'en est pas peu fier, car la décoration tient de son propre chef. C'est lui qui a tout décidé, depuis l'abattement des cloisons superflues pour en faire un espace gigantesque, jusqu'à la pose de la cheminée moderne encastrée dans le mur opposant à la cuisine. Un foyer à la fois chaleureux et contemporain. Trône dans cet espace un magnifique canapé d'angle gris anthracite apposé au beau milieu du salon pour en intensifier la grandeur. Ce dernier, tranche avec les murs blancs presque chirurgicaux du logement. Il a voulu instaurer une ambiance loft à cet endroit. Les meubles laqués noirs ou violets dénotent avec ceux en verres telles que la table basse ou à manger. On peut dire qu'Eaque possède un sérieux bon goût, tout le monde se l'accorde. Le salon s'ouvre sur une grande baie vitrée exposant une terrasse digne de ce nom pour les après-midi bronzette et les soirées barbecue entre amis.

L'ameublement de la cuisine est quant à lui dans les tons de bois clairs parsemés d'éléments violets de ci, de là. Bien qu'aucun des deux occupants n'aient des dispositions à l'art culinaire… Se contentant de réchauffer les plats commandés chez le meilleur traiteur de Paris.

* * *

Là au milieu de cet antre mystérieux, Eaque ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche mais il cherche. Il tourne en rond, range la vaisselle, sort un paquet de gâteaux qu'il entame, le referme, le met dans le placard. Les plats qu'il a commandé vont refroidir, il les passe au four tant pis si Minos arrive en retard, de toute façon il l'est déjà.

Cette fois-ci il se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers le bar de la salle à manger, à côté de la table, pour se servir un apéritif à base de téquila son alcool favori. Il regarde quelques instants les bouteilles ne parvenant pas à déterminer quel cocktail il confectionnera. Puis il se décide et sort la bouteille de triple sec en y incorporant du jus de citron. Résultat final une Margarita Frozen. Il porte le breuvage à ses lèvres pour le savourer, toujours seul dans son salon. Il commence à s'impatienter son compagnon lui manque fortement à cette heure tardive de la journée.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur les coups de vingt heures trente sur un Minos égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire exposant une mine indéchiffrable. Personne ne peut savoir s'il a passé une bonne journée ou non. Pour déchiffrer son air condescendant qu'il arbore en toute circonstance, il faut sacrément bien le connaître. Eaque quant à lui ne relève pas la tête trop occupé à bouder, un magasine dans les mains.

-« Bonsoir mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Point de réponse. Sa moitié ne lui adresse pas un mot. Minos se déshabille et range son manteau dans l'entrée, pose ses clefs de voiture et regarde en direction du boudeur. Un sourire en coin nait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il n'est pas dupe pour un sous. Eaque ne tiendra pas longtemps. Minos reprend la conversation :

-« Tu fais la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il s'approche en direction du canapé et se plante devant son amant. Il se penche, prend son magasine le jette à côté et se courbe un peu plus bas vers le visage d'Eaque. Ses cheveux neige pendent sur l'épaule voisine, son sourire est toujours de mise, il sent que l'autre flanchera dans quelques secondes. Sans rien faire de plus il sent une pression l'amener encore plus près de son compagnon, celui-ci tire sur sa cravate la tête posée contre son menton. Le brun lui adresse un reproche :

-« Les plats vont cramer au reste, c'est de ta faute »

-« Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas faim… Sauf de toi évidemment »

Eaque sourit à son tour, d'un mouvement plus brusque il amène Minos contre lui et s'empare de sa bouche sans aucune autre forme de procès. Sa main a quitté la cravate pour attraper la chevelure immaculée et tire sur une mèche pour le contraindre. Le baiser est lascif, terriblement lascif. Il l'a attendu toute la journée, ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer de Minos plus d'une demi-journée. Chose non aisée en raison de leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Minos lui se laisse faire, il ne bouge pas et se laisse entrainer dans cette spirale délicieuse. Les lèvres d'Eaque possèdent un gout de miel, un petit quelque chose de rond, de sucré, de biscuité. Il est pareil à une pâtisserie que l'on mange juste par gourmandise, sans avoir besoin de ressentir de la faim, non juste par plaisir comme ça.

Eaque déguste toujours la bouche de son amant, il bascule en arrière du dossier en le déséquilibrant par la même occasion. Ce dernier vacille mais ne tombe pas. Une fois ce prélude terminé il quitte cette bouche mutine pour se redresser, il ne veut pas succomber maintenant pas avant de s'être délassé. Il monte les escaliers menant au premier étage de leur duplex en direction de la salle de bain, une bonne douche réparatrice lui fera le plus grand bien.

Il pénètre dans la pièce, comme tout le reste de leur appartement elle possède un charme certain. Elle est résolument design, pensée encore une fois par Eaque dans les tons blanc-gris mais éclaircie par les meubles en bois couleur caramel qui lui confèrent une touche masculine. Il avance jusqu'au plan d'eau ou se trouve posées sur une planche en granite deux vasques ovales en faïence. Il se regarde dans le gigantesque miroir et médite sur les cernes qui alourdissent les traits de son visage, c'est vrai qu'il travaille trop ces temps-ci. Il dénoue sa cravate, la retire comme sa chemise qui atterrit au sol. Puis vient le tour de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il regarde la baignoire granitée à sa droite, un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais qui dit bain, dit forcément au moins une bonne heure à s'octroyer pour lui tout seul et il doute qu'Eaque ne l'entende de la sorte. Alors il se dirige au fond de la pièce dans la douche de la même couleur que tout le reste.

L'eau coule sur sa tête, ses cheveux ruisselants, continue de le couvrir entièrement. L'eau est chaude, voir bouillante, cela fait un bien fou. Minos ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de détente, il se laisse apprivoiser par le liquide transparent, c'est si bon toute cette chaleur. Il commence à se frictionner le corps avec son gel douche à l'odeur mentholée, la mousse parsème ses épaules et glisse en bas de son dos, juste sur sa chute de rein, puis descend irrémédiablement sur sa fesse. Il penche la tête en arrière pour dégager son cou de sa crinière argentée. Il n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme derrière lui ni le bruit que fait Eaque en se déshabillant à son tour.

D'un coup il sent deux mains puissantes prendre possession de ses hanches en les maintenant fermement, une main écartant ses cheveux, et enfin une langue venir lui caresser les omoplates. Cette caresse se mélange aux gouttes d'eau, il ne fait plus la différence entre la chaleur de son amant ou celle de la douche. Eaque le pousse le forçant ainsi à se maintenir en équilibre avec ses deux bras, appuyés contre la paroi de la cabine. Il mène la danse. Sa bouche contourne les saillies de ses os, descend, remonte sur tout son dos. Un baiser se dépose sur son épaule puis disparait pour réapparaitre entre les omoplates. Les lèvres pulpeuses s'abreuvent de chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvent sur leurs chemins, à ce stade c'est une pure merveille.

Minos soupire, râle, un râle rauque à peine audible mais bien présent, prouvant le désir qu'il ne peut contenir. Eaque jubile, il sait parfaitement faire décoller son amant, il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour l'amener à lui. Il se presse sur le corps longiligne de Minos et s'appuie sur ses fesses. Ses mains partent à la conquête des abdominaux et du torse, elles forment un ballet incessant. Les sensations se décuplent pour l'argenté, il perd un peu de sa raison au fil de l'eau.

Cette-fois ci les choses sérieuses commencent, le brun se plaque un peu plus contre le gris et entame des ondulations frottant son intimité contre les dunes offertes. Il aime observer les muscles de Minos se contracter et se détendre au fur et à mesure de sa danse indécente. Cela prouve qu'il est en vie. Oui en vie parce que parfois l'on peut se demander sous ce masque d'impassibilité ou de froideur s'il se cache un brasier ardent ou nan… Lui le sait mais il aime se le démontrer, alors il va voler des cris d'amour à Minos pour qu'il lui chante toute son envie à cet instant.

Les mains halées du brun s'emparent du membre viril de son amant et entame des mouvements lancinants. Les cris remplacent les suppliques, nous y sommes, Eaque a posé les jalons du chemin qui mène au plaisir. Minos s'emballe, se découvre, se met à nu. Oublié l'image rigide et hautaine de l'homme d'affaire. Jeté aux oubliettes le snobisme arrogant emprunt de préjugés. Tout ceci est balayé par une vague submergeant tout sur son passage. Eaque n'en peut plus il veut voir son compagnon exprimer sa félicité devant lui, avec lui, alors d'un geste vif et brutal il le retourne face à lui.

Leurs corps se soudent instantanément l'un à l'autre, leurs intimités se frottent sans honte. Les iris violines fondent dans celles couleur de schiste pour les noyer à leur tour. Minos se penche pour prendre entre ses lèvres la bouche de son amant, il l'a provoqué il n'a qu'à assumer maintenant. S'amusant à les mordiller, les malmener, les entrelacer, les laisser pour les reprendre. Ce manège fait perdre la tête à Eaque il ne sent plus que l'essence de l'homme de sa vie, lui ne représente plus rien. Il sent des mains palper ses fesses durement, virilement. Vite, il faut reprendre le contrôle avant de perdre la face, avant de perdre la bataille. Une fois encore il pousse Minos contre le mur, le soulève à hauteur de son bassin en prenant ses cuisses à leur base pour avoir une bonne prise. Les jambes adverses viennent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Tout en embrassant son bien aimé, Eaque décide de s'enfoncer dans ce corps tentateur qui lui ravage les sens.

Il voit son amant relever la tête pour supplier le ciel de l'aider, les gémissements se font nettement plus perçants. Il entend son prénom prononcé comme un rituel satanique, c'est carrément immoral d'implorer de cette façon, il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. Minos est tout simplement sublime nappé dans un drap de perversion. La cadence de leurs mouvements augment, les deux hommes sont au bord de l'implosion tant les sensations sont décuplées. C'est rare qu'Eaque se donne le rôle de dominant, mais quand il se décide à en prendre l'initiative, l'acte semble bien plus intense, plus fort pour chacun des partenaires. Sa sensualité innée prend le pas sur le reste, il viole l'âme de Minos. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Entre déchirement et plaisir insoutenable Minos ne réagit plus à rien d'autre qu'à la hampe de son amant qui le pénètre de plus en plus durement. Se délectant de cette chaleur, non de cet incendie qui lui brûle l'intérieur du corps. Il pourrait jurer que ses organes prennent feux parce qu'Eaque est bon, terriblement bon. Irrespectueusement délicieux. Il s'agrippe à la chevelure de jais pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas sombrer. Et puis si, merde, il sombre, il tombe dans ce gouffre qu'a formé Eaque, il jouit dans les bras de son amant en se donnant totalement. A bout de souffle les deux hommes en ont fini avec leur joute charnelle.

* * *

Plus tard dans le salon, une fois la raison revenue Minos toise son amant et ajoute :

-« C'était bien la peine de faire la tête, tu n'as pas tenu plus de cinq minutes avant de me rejoindre sous la douche »

-« T'en plains-tu ? »

-« Non, je dis simplement que tu aurais pu m'épargner ce désagréable tableau de petit garçon boudeur quand je suis rentré. Si c'est pour obtenir le résultat que nous connaissons. Bon sinon changeons de sujet veux-tu ? Tu sais quand le vol de Rhadamanthe arrive exactement ? »

-« Non, je n'en sais pas plus, il n'a pas pu me joindre mais il m'a laissé un message. Il me disait juste qu'il nous recontacterait quand il aura connaissance des horaires précis de son vol. Et puis il a une nouvelle à nous annoncer aussi, mais je n'en sais pas plus »

Le sourcil de Minos s'est levé à l'énoncé de cette phrase, il semble perplexe.

-« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille ça encore… De quoi veut-il bien nous parler ? »

-« Je te l'ai dis j'en sais pas plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne doit pas être grave sinon il n'aurait pas attendu son retour. Tu t'en fais trop, arrête de psychoter pour un oui ou pour un non. Tu vas te provoquer un ulcère à force »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un ulcère en ce moment avec toute l'activité au bureau. Je suis pressé de le revoir, cela fait deux ans qu'il est parti tout de même. Nous devrions fêter son retour, mais sans connaître la date exacte cela me paraît difficile… »

-« Oui on devrait inviter tous les amis ici et faire un bon repas en son honneur. Après deux ans passés en Chine ça doit lui manquer la cuisine française. Le pauvre, obligé de manger des punaises d'eau et des mygales grillées, beurk ! »

-« Tu exagères toujours mon cœur. Enfin, tu as raison, la bonne cuisine doit lui manquer. On commandera tous ses plats préférés chez notre traiteur habituel. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux »

Le visage d'Eaque s'illumine au même moment ou une pensée traverse son esprit, il s'écrie :

-« Oh et puis si on finissait en boîte hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Minos se rapproche pour venir se caler aux côtés de son amant, encercle sa taille de ses bras pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule halée.

-« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois nan ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus retourner dans ce genre d'endroit »

* * *

En effet, les rares fois où le couple sort dans ce genre de lieu de débauche des histoires finissent toujours par arriver. La dernière fois Eaque s'est retrouvé rond comme une queue de pelle et a provoqué des bagarres. Il se faisait aguicher par pas mal de types plus ou moins louches la faute à sa façon très personnelle de danser. Et par danser il faut sous-entendre se trémousser langoureusement au rythme de la musique en se touchant un peu partout, ce qui peut vite être mal interprété. Il ne cherche pas d'aventure mais seulement à se prélasser sur la musique. Donc des types se sont incrustés pour l'accoster et le draguer sans finesse, ce qui lui, l'amusait grandement. Il aime attirer l'attention, cela le rassure de voir que son pouvoir de séduction est encore efficace.

Bien évidement, son petit ami jaloux et possessif à souhait est venu dénouer la situation. Et par dénouer veuillez comprendre, rembarrer, menacer, hurler sur les malvenus. Forcément la situation a vite dégénéré et une parole en entrainant une autre, Minos s'est vu assailli par des types en rut qui en voulaient aux fesses de son amour. La bagarre a éclaté et tous furent pris dedans. Seul Eaque trouvait la situation cocasse, au contraire de Minos qui dut s'expliquer le lundi matin au bureau de l'apparition d'un beau bleu entourant son œil.

Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée que d'aller en boîte de nuit, nan. De plus il faut supporter les crises de névrose de Rune qui ne tolère pas les décibels et les élucubrations de Valentine sur son beau Rhadamanthe. Quand il boit c'est fou ce qu'il peut devenir tête à claque, à raconter pour la énième fois le comment du pourquoi il aime cet homme intransigeant et tout le bataclan. Dans ces moments là on a qu'une envie, ou plutôt Minos n'a qu'une envie : les pendre tous les deux par leurs tignasses et les exposer au soleil levant, histoire de leur apprendre la valeur du silence…

Sans oublier Alraune qui semble exceller dans l'art de susciter l'intérêt de la gente masculine.Dépassant même Eaque dans cette discipline_._ Mais Alraune est célibataire, donc on s'en fiche un peu du fait qu'il doive se dépatouiller ensuite pour recouvrer un espace vital. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable en s'infligeant de telles sorties, surtout si elles finissent mal.

Mais la tête de mule qui lui sert de compagnon ne semble pas en démordre, Eaque persiste :

-« Mais si ça lui fera du bien de sortir et de nous voir dans un autre cadre, il ne dira pas non, soit en sûr »

-« Evidement, il ne nous refusera pas cette virée en boîte, il ne nous dit pratiquement jamais nan. Il ne supporte pas de nous vexer, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui imposer tout et n'importe quoi ! »

Le brun prend une petite moue triste, se décale pour plonger son regard dans celui de Minos avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Avec une voix mutine il prononce :

-« Allez s'il te plait, si je te promet de ne pas trop boire et de bien me conduire tu dis oui ? Allez dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! Pour moi… Pour notre ami… Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne l'a pas revu… Il faut lui organiser une soirée digne de ce nom »

Las, Minos dépose les armes, il soupire :

-« Bien, je m'avoue vaincu, tu as gagné. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Je surveillerai tes consommations d'alcool et interdiction d'aller sur la piste de danse tout seul. Tu m'as compris ? Et puis tu exagères parce que Rhadamanthe nous l'avons vu l'année dernière pour le nouvel an »

-« Merci mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'était tellement court ses vacances, on n'a pas eu le temps de le voir et de profiter de sa présence »

-« Et bien à partir de maintenant, nous en aurons tout le loisir puisqu'il revient s'installer sur Paris. Et arrête de faire ton petit enfant s'il te plait »

-« Pourquoi ? C'est parce que je le fais trop bien c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, et parce que tu en es encore un par moment. Tu m'épuises tu sais ? »

Eaque relève la tête, toise son amant :

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'aime avoue ! »

* * *

Minos et Eaque forme un couple passionnel, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés sept années plutôt alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes étudiants. Minos suivait un cursus dans une prestigieuse école de New-York, envoyé par son père l'incitant à élargir son horizon culturel. C'est ainsi qu'il fit également ses classes en Angleterre à l'université de Cambridge, lieu de sa rencontre avec Rhadamanthe. Pour ce qui est de sa jeunesse new yorkaise, il tomba nez à nez avec Eaque lors d'une soirée étudiante. Ce dernier étant un épicurien revendiqué ne loupait aucune occasion de faire la fête avec ses amis, s'incrustant à toutes les soirées les plus prisées. Ce dernier évoluait dans le domaine artistique, mêlant études littéraires ainsi que management dans le but de posséder plus tard un théâtre à lui tout seul et d'y monter de magnifiques pièces susceptibles d'émouvoir petits et grands.

Minos quant à lui profitait de ce genre de soirée pour établir ses futurs contacts professionnels, ne perdant jamais une occasion de tirer profit de chaque situation qui se présentait à lui. De surcroit, il tenait le poste de vice président d'une confrérie très réputée les _Delta Kappa Epsilon_. En sa qualité de représentant de cette corporation il ne pouvait se permettre de délaisser une soirée.

Ils se rencontrèrent à ce moment là, dans une des maisons de sa fraternité. Eaque flasha immédiatement pour ce jeune homme précieux et maniéré aux allures arrogantes, voir tranchantes. Cette rudesse de caractère cachée par une finesse des apparences lui plut de suite. Il le lui fallait tout simplement. Il voulait le dompter pour le mettre dans son lit, et pouvoir le plier à ses caprices.

Minos de son côté remarqua le pouvoir qu'exerçait ce troublant jeune homme sur ses camarades. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas un simple baratineur mais un remarquable manipulateur et un fin enjôleur. Il possédait un charisme extraordinaire, toutes les têtes se retournaient sur son passage. Minos se laissa séduire volontiers tout en restant sur ses gardes, parce qu'avec Eaque, il vaut mieux ne jamais lui laisser l'avantage au risque de se faire laminer le cœur d'un simple souffle.

Cette relation saugrenue les amena bien plus loin qu'ils ne le prévoyaient, puisqu'au final ils ne se séparèrent plus. Ce jeu déboucha sur une histoire sérieuse, passionnelle, rageuse. C'est le plus naturellement du monde, qu'une fois revenus sur Paris ils s'installèrent ensemble.

Depuis ce temps là Minos ne parvient toujours pas à refuser quoi que se soit à son amant joueur, il sait parfaitement le corrompre pour le faire aller dans son sens. Alors soit, ils emmèneront Rhadamanthe et leurs amis avec eux en discothèque.

* * *

Ce matin Minos Mikkelsen prend son temps pour aller au bureau, pourtant l'horloge de la cuisine indique sept heures trente passées mais il a décidé de lever un peu le pied. Il boit son café attablé sur l'ilot central en lisant son journal, il aime se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles. Une bonne journée commence par un solide petit déjeuner, devant lui posée sur la table son assiette d'œufs brouillés accompagnés de quelques tranches de bacon et des biscottes salées l'invite à prendre un bon repas. Son jus de tomate pour garder la forme, et en supplément un fromage blanc zéro pourcent, ligne oblige.

Sa mère lui répète depuis son enfance qu'il doit considérer le petit déjeuner comme le repas du roi, surtout que souvent le midi il n'a pas le temps de faire une vraie pause convenable. Il se contente de commander une salade qu'il mange à son bureau, hors de ses repas d'affaires où il invite ses clients au restaurant.

Minos finit tranquillement de manger en visualisant les tâches qui jalonneront sa journée. Il travail pour une grande entreprise, Heinstein Group qui se situe à la Défense, lui occupe le poste de Vice Président, ce qui est énorme pour un jeune homme de son âge. Autant de responsabilités font de lui la fierté de sa famille et surtout de son compagnon.

Il se dépêche un peu pour ne pas arriver en retard sur l'horaire annoncé à ses collaborateurs la veille. Ce soir il essayera de rentrer plus tôt pour profiter de son compagnon. Il débarrasse à la hâte sa vaisselle qu'il dépose dans l'évier, prend ses clefs, son manteau et file au parking pour prendre le volant de son 4x4 BMW. Ce n'est pas pratique pour circuler dans les rues bondées de la capitale mais cela a pour avantage d'offrir le maximum de confort possible et d'en imposer partout où il se rend. Tel est l'état d'esprit de Minos, éveiller le respect, la crainte pour écraser de son charisme toute personne opposante à sa façon de voir. Pour résumer les choses, on peut confirmer qu'il aime tout simplement frimer devant autrui.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à bon port, il vérifie ses appels et ses messages. Il possède un bureau aux grandes baies vitrées qui offrent une vision parfaite d'un Paris grouillant et débordant. Au calme derrière sa tour d'acier et de verre, Minos se croit invulnérable, intouchable pour ainsi dire. La décoration contraste avec celle de son intérieure, ici tout est en bois clair, de hêtre ou de frêne pour rappeler les chalets de son pays d'origine. Son imposant bureau est encombré de papiers en tout genre, de dossiers en cours et en attente, son ordinateur – model dernier cri – est placé à côté d'un fax, imprimante et téléphone. Derrière se trouve une gigantesque armoire qui prend tout le pan de mur. Affichés bien en évidence ses diplômes et trophées en tout genre. Il a fait parti de plusieurs équipes sportives à l'université : baseball, hockey sur glace en Amérique, ainsi que waterpolo en Angleterre.

Au milieu de la pièce résident deux ou trois fauteuils en cuir avec une table basse pour les fois où il reçoit ses plus importants clients pour des réunions informelles. Puis sur le mur d'en face, est monté une belle bibliothèque. Quelques plantes vertes agrémentent le lieu pour le rendre plus chaleureux.

Il n'a pas à se plaindre de son environnement professionnel, tout le monde le respecte et lui obéit, prenant le relais des opérations quand son directeur s'absente. Son patron d'ailleurs en y repensant peut représenter à lui tout seul son seul point d'ombre, son caractère irascible et insatisfait lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs. C'est par sa seule faute qu'il se voit obligé certains soirs de rester tard jusqu'à des vingt deux heures voir vingt trois heures au bureau pour fignoler des détails ou pour reprendre au commencement l'avancée de certains dossiers.

En contre partie de cette dictature abusive il possède l'assentiment de son patron, il peut prendre toutes les décisions qui lui semblent bonnes pour l'entreprise. Il se voit confier toute la gestion du personnel, des orientations en termes de négociation, ainsi que la répartition du budget global. C'est lui qui part en mission à l'étranger quand les affaires se corsent, bref Minos est l'homme de la situation.

Il est tiré de ses occupations par la sonnerie de son interphone, sa secrétaire l'appel :

-« Oui… »

_-« Monsieur Mikkelsen, Monsieur Hadès Alone sur la une, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous_ »

-« Passez le moi »

Et voilà, quand on parle du loup il sort des bois comme le dit si bien le dicton. Que va trouver son patron pour lui gâcher sa journée encore ?

-« _Minos, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?_ »

-« Bonjour monsieur Hadès, bien je vous remercie, et vous-même ? »

-« _Bien bien. Pourriez-vous venir me voir de suite pour faire la mise au point de l'ordre de la semaine. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelques éclaircissements_ »

-« Ma secrétaire ne vous a donc pas fait parvenir mon dossier ? J'avais tout annoté dans les marges… »

-« _Si si, mais ce document n'est pas complet, je ne comprends pas vos intentions concernant l'avancée du traité avec les entreprises de fabrique de jouet en Chine. Je vous rappelle que le sujet est brûlant. Je ne voudrais pas que la presse s'empare de ce futur achat pour en faire une polémique sur le travail des mineurs et tout leur blabla habituel. Nous devons faire vite, j'ai besoin que ce dossier soit bouclé pour la fin du mois. Je vous attends dans mon bureau sur le champ_ »

-« Bien monsieur, j'arrive »

* * *

Comme il le craignait Alone lui a intimé l'ordre de tout recommencer une fois de plus, il doit réviser la mise en œuvre du rachat des usines Joupiclub pour les transférer en Chine là ou le coût de production est le moins cher. Pour coller aux recommandations de la Fédération internationale des industriels du jouet il doit recevoir un certificat d'usine lui permettant de prouver des bonnes pratiques commerciales et être en accord avec les chartes internationales. Seulement le problème c'est que cette accréditation passe par l'approbation d'un audit et que ce dit audit il n'est pas sûr de l'avoir… Tous ces problèmes tournent dans sa tête, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il va pouvoir profiter d'une soirée en amoureux. Il se résout à envoyer un message à Eaque :

« _Désolé ce soir je rentrerai tard. Boulot oblige. Passe une bonne journée, je penserai à toi, je t'embrasse mon cœur_ »

* * *

De son côté Eaque est aux prises avec son administrateur, c'est lui gère les budgets de la compagnie et là ils ne sont pas d'accord du tout. Son subordonné lui déconseille la mise en scène de cette nouvelle pièce moderne, elle coutera trop chère pour le peu de rentabilité qu'elle produira. Le directeur fronce les sourcils, se presse les tempes avec ses doigts, comment annoncer la nouvelle à Orphée son directeur artistique ?

Lui plein d'enthousiasme par rapport à cette idée n'acceptera pas de voir son projet déchu. Son entretien à venir s'annonce des plus difficiles, il se prépare d'ores et déjà un cachet d'aspirine pour faire passer un futur mal de crâne…

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, un message. Il le lit, encore une fois Minos rentrera tard de son travail, comme d'habitude. Dépité Eaque se remet à sa tâche, il congédie son administrateur et reprend le cours de celles-ci.

C'est un homme déterminé et passionné autant dans le domaine professionnel que dans le cadre personnel. Il se sait plein d'assurance, d'ailleurs il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et se donne les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne son attrait pour la comédie remonte à son enfance. Il adorait jouer aux pirates avec ses cousins, ou au policier changer de rôle, changer de peau, inventer des histoires fabuleuses ou terrifiantes, parfois tristes. C'est un rêveur et un compteur, il charme son assistance avec une telle aisance qu'il ferait avaler des couleuvres à un fakir. Voir même des boas constrictors…

Il est issu d'une bonne famille, il possède la double nationalité mi française, mi népalaise. Son grand père est parti dans ce pays merveilleux pour y faire fortune en voulant trouver l'Eldorado comme bons nombres d'hommes. Il y est parvenu en développant une affaire de commercialisation de tabac – le meilleur du pays. Petite au départ il a su la faire fructifier pour l'exporter hors des frontières et l'amener en France son pays d'origine. Entre temps sa fille, donc la mère d'Eaque s'est entichée d'un jeune népalais beau comme un dieu aztèque. Une fois enceinte son père la contraint à repartir avec lui, laissant ainsi l'homme de sa vie. Eaque n'a jamais connu son père et fut privé de la découverte de son pays natal. Il n'en tient pas rigueur à son grand-père, grâce à sa fortune il ne manque de rien. Et puis, il bénéficie de l'amour de sa mère c'est une grande chance en soit.

Eaque regarde la pendule posée sur son bureau, dix heures seulement. Il faut convoquer Orphée pour le prévenir de la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il s'en doutait, il le voyait gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La scène monumentale qu'Orphée lui a jouée était digne d'un premier prix de tragédie ! Il a fallu le calmer, le résonner puis ce fut autour de Mime de se mêler de ce fourbi sans nom ! Son metteur en scène se rangea du côté d'Orphée, les deux targuant qu'ils étaient incompris et spoliés. Que de grands mots pour pas grand-chose. Décidément ce n'est pas de tout repos que de contenir des employés avec des âmes d'artistes. Dès qu'une chose ne tourne pas à leur avantage c'est le branle bas de combat. Epuisé, vidé émotionnellement Eaque regagne son petit chez lui tranquillement sans se presser, de toute façon Minos ne rentrera pas après vingt trois heures dans le meilleur des cas.

(_suite_...)

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu. J'essaie d'apporter de la profondeur aux personnages, et de coller le plus possible à la réalité. Forcément en ce qui concerne le monde des affaires, n'y connaissant rien du tout je brode… Tout comme sur le domaine artistique.

Eaque je le vois bien évoluer dans le domaine de la comédie, il est encore meilleur en directeur de théâtre (clin d'œil au Myrmidon).

NdA :

Moryl : signifie envoûtant, charmant en hindou. Ce qui colle tout à fait à la peau d'Eaque.

Mikkelsen : nom reprit de mon autre fic, je trouve que ce patronyme correspond bien à Minos.

Heinstein Group : tout le monde a compris je pense :)

Prochain chapitre : _Les rancœurs passées en valent-elles la peine ? _

Vous découvrirez un peu plus l'intimité de notre couple passionnel, et vous ferez la connaissance d'un de leur ami...

N'hésitez pas à exprimer vos impressions.

Bises,

PérigrinTouque


	2. Les rancoeurs passées en valent-elles la

**Chapitre 2**

**Les rancœurs passées en valent-elles la peine ?**

Aujourd'hui Minos travail à son bureau chez lui. Nous sommes vendredi mais il s'est accordé une journée de travail à domicile pour être vers Eaque qui a pris un jour de RTT. La crise que ses employés lui piquent depuis maintenant une semaine est entrain de le rendre fou, il n'en peut plus, il ne faut plus qu'il tombe sur eux pour le moment. Aussi bien que pour préserver sa santé mentale que pour lui éviter de commettre deux homicides prémédités.

Minos pianote allégrement sur son clavier d'ordinateur au premier étage tandis que son amant visionne un film en s'empiffrant de pop-corn. Le son à fond évidement. Le norvégien descend de son estrade pour venir gratifier son amant de son mécontentement :

-« Eaque ! Bon sang tu peux pas baisser le son nan ? Je m'entends plus penser ! »

Le brun relève le nez pour le regarder et lâche un rire moqueur.

-« Ah parce qu'il faut que tu t'entendes penser pour pouvoir réfléchir toi ? Et bien tu es fort »

-« Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots, j'ai pas le temps. J'ai réussi à convaincre Alone de rester aujourd'hui ici pour être à tes côtés, tâches de faire des efforts également »

-« Oh excuses moi mon cher te t'imposer ta présence à mes côtés… Si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites rien ne t'oblige à rester. Tu peux retourner dans ta tour imprenable »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu prends tout de travers. Je veux dire que plus vite je terminerai mon travail, plus vite je pourrais passer du temps avec toi…

Minos s'interrompt pour réfléchir.

… Au fait j'étais venu pour te dire quelque chose mais j'ai oublié de quoi il s'agissait… »

-« Tu te fais vieux, ne me dis pas qu'Alzheimer te guette, c'est grave sinon »

-« Ah oui nan. Je viens de recevoir un message de Rhad. Il nous annonce la date de son retour »

Eaque se redresse en mettant quelques graines de maïs un peu partout sur le canapé.

-« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ça comme nouvelle ! Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire au lieu que de ronchonner pour rien ? Bon il revient quand à quelle heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on passe le chercher ? »

-« Il revient en fin de moi, le vingt huit septembre, son vol atterrira normalement à douze heures à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Bien sûr que nous irons le chercher. Ca tombe bien c'est un samedi »

-« Super ! Je suis si heureux qu'il revienne parmi nous ! Il faut qu'il reste manger vers nous et… »

Minos le coupe dans son élan.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'après douze heures de vol il ait envie de rester le midi vers nous, il voudra sans doute se reposer. Je pense même pour la journée. Nous pouvons organiser notre soirée pour la semaine suivante, le temps de le laisser décompresser et s'habituer au décalage horaire »

Eaque affiche une mine contrariée, comme à son habitude il emprunte l'expression d'un enfant boudeur à qui l'on vient de refuser son dernier caprice. Les bras croisés, la tête baissée il semble faire la tête. Puis se ravise.

-« Oui tu as raison, il va être crevé mais moi je voulais tant profiter de lui et savoir ce qu'il a à nous apprendre… »

-« Rien ne nous empêche de rester un peu vers lui en début d'après-midi, nous verrons à ce moment là »

-« Bon et bien cela nous laisse du temps pour inviter les autres et pour commander chez le traiteur »

-« Je te laisse t'occuper de ça, tu es plus doué pour les mondanités que moi »

-« Dis plutôt que ça t'embête et que tu préfères me laisser cette corvée oui »

Minos s'approche au plus près de son amant, se penche pour l'embrasser et déclare avec un sourire satisfait :

-« Tu as tout compris »

* * *

L'argenté regagne ses pénates pour achever de boucler ses dossiers afin de passer du temps avec son bel amant. Lui aussi vient d'une bonne famille, son père étant diplomate il travaille pour l'ambassade de Norvège. De part son métier lui et sa famille ont dû voyager aux quatre coins du monde pour assurer la pérennité de sa fonction. Ce mode de vie l'a conduit sur les traces de son père plus ou moins, voyageant à son tour dans plusieurs pays pour parfaire son éducation et instruction. Notamment à New-York puis à Cambridge pour la fin de son cursus universitaire. C'est à cette époque qu'il fit la rencontre de Rhadamanthe son meilleur ami.

Déjà en couple avec Eaque il trouva du réconfort et un point d'attache en la personne du blond. Ils se comprirent de suite, une amitié véritable naquit entre eux. Quand Minos décida de rentrer en France pour débuter sa vie professionnelle il convainquit son ami de le suivre. Depuis les trois hommes sont liés et partagent tout aussi bien les bons moments que les coups durs. Alors quand Rhadamanthe leur annonça sa mutation pour une durée d'un an voir plus, les deux amoureux ainsi que le reste du groupe se sont sentis comme amputés d'une partie d'eux même.

Mais dans peu de temps ce désagrément sera réparer pour laisser place à la joie des retrouvailles, bientôt ils feront de nouveau des soirées et des sorties avec leur ami de toujours car Rhadamanthe leur revient.

* * *

Ce soir pendant le diner Eaque semble absent. Son compagnon le dévisage pendant qu'il porte à ses lèvres son verre de vin.

-« Que se passe-t-il on dirait que tu as un souci ? »

-« Nan, nan rien ne t'en fais pas »

-« C'est encore ton directeur artistique qui te turlupine ? »

-« Nan ce n'est pas ça »

Eaque s'amuse à triturer ses légumes avec sa fourchette, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

-« Alors quoi ? ». Demande Minos

-« Eh bien, en faite… On va devoir inviter Rune… ». Soupire Eaque sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

A la formulation de ces mots ou plutôt de ce nom, le visage de Minos s'assombrit un instant, il ferme les yeux pour reprendre une contenance et pousse un soupir pour se calmer. Il reprend.

-« Bien, invite-le. De toute façon nous le voyons assez souvent alors… C'est un de tes amis »

-« Le notre ». Rectifie son compagnon.

-« Le tien plus que le mien »

Les hommes se fixent intensément comme pour parvenir à déceler les pensées profondes de chaque. Eaque argumente.

-« Il l'est pour toi aussi Minos… Il a compté aussi pour toi… Avant… »

Avant… Avant qu'Eaque ne succombe au charme rigide du beau Rune. Ce sujet reste tabou au sein du couple, ils évitent autant soit faire que peu d'évoquer ce pan de leur histoire.

Le directeur de théâtre étant un féru de littérature se rend le plus souvent possible à la bibliothèque Nationale pour dévorer quelques livres ou œuvres philosophiques, c'est un de ses plaisirs qu'il ne partage avec personne.

Un jour qu'il lisait dans le département de philosophie il fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme intriguant. D'abord son apparence froide et hautaine l'interpella, puis son intérêt grandit un peu plus chaque fois qu'il revenait en ces lieux. Ils conversaient sur les ouvrages qu'Eaque lisait, des auteurs contemporains, des grands philosophes de ce monde.

Rune est un homme cultivé, son savoir va par delà de l'inimaginable, il est une source de connaissance, un puits de science. Eaque fut ravi de découvrir un personnage aussi atypique, pouvant discourir de ses sujets favoris pendant des heures. Justement, ils restèrent des heures et des heures à discuter et apprirent l'un de l'autre, en passant à des sujets plus personnels. C'est là que le népalais sut que Rune Nilsen n'était autre que le chef du département de philosophie de cette bibliothèque. Il l'invita à venir à la maison pour rencontrer Minos et apprendre encore plus à se connaitre. Eaque voyait en cet homme un nouvel ami qui partageait la même passion des lettres.

Ils se fréquentèrent en tout bien tout honneur pendant plusieurs mois. Mais au fond de lui Eaque commençait d'éprouver un intérêt somme toute plus particulier à l'encontre de son nouvel ami… Un sentiment d'envie, de désir, de possession. Sans raison apparente il désirait Rune de tout son être. Alors charmeur comme pas deux, après s'être fustiger pour ce qu'il allait faire, il séduit le jeune érudit. Il le mit effectivement dans son lit. Rune quant à lui croyait qu'une belle histoire allait commencer. Secrètement au fil des mois il tomba réellement amoureux d'Eaque, de son sourire de séducteur, de ses postures de dandy nonchalant et surtout de sa personnalité étincelante. Il tomba de bien haut quand ce dernier lui annonça que son aventure était terminée. Depuis ce jour il espère secrètement que son amant éphémère reviendra sur ses positions, préférant conserver son amitié plutôt que de le perdre pour de bon.

La situation n'est pas facile pour Minos, loin de là si l'on puit dire… Quand son amant lui révéla la sordide nouvelle une crise conjugale éclata entre les deux parties. Une rupture s'en suivie, des éclats de voix, des menaces, de belles engueulades en l'occurrence. La première grosse crise de leur vie de couple. Eaque ne chercha pas à se trouver d'excuses, il n'en avait aucune, il avait succombé au plaisir des sens point final, sujet clos.

Au bout de plusieurs mois de rupture, six pour être précis il s'en souvient parfaitement puisqu'il passa ce temps à noyer son chagrin dans une mer de téquila… Donc, au bout de tout ce temps Minos revint vers en lui, offrant une deuxième chance. Chance qu'il attrapa au vol sans hésiter en lui promettant qu'une erreur pareille n'arriverait plus. Depuis ce jour, malgré que Rune fasse toujours parti de leur cercle d'ami, une rivalité s'est installée entre lui et Minos, une espèce de guerre froide semi-latente… Puis le sujet devint tabou, plus personne n'osa en parler.

On peut comprendre aisément que le norvégien n'apprécie pas les apparitions de cette espèce de chevelu ankylosé. Il préfère les réduire au minimum, seulement Eaque l'apprécie et pour faire plaisir à son cœur il est prêt à sacrifier ses nerfs.

Minos presque à bout assène sèchement.

-« Ne me parle pas de choses qui fâche, invite le point barre puisque tu tiens tant à être en à sa compagnie. A croire qu'il te faut une cours de toutous baveux pour exister. Mon pauvre ami va. Je ne te comprends pas parfois »

-« Minos… Il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, voyons tu le sais bien… Mais… Rune est un ami, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul enfin »

Les yeux de l'homme d'affaire jette des étincelles, en faite rectification, à ce stade c'est carrément la foudre qui pourfend les iris anthracites.

-« Mouais… De belles paroles hein Eaque… Tu sais parler, nan enrober des vérités ignobles pour les transformer en mensonges vaseux… Nous avons assez évoqué ce sujet sensible pour que tu ignores ce que j'en pense… Mais fais donc va… Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Sur ce moi je n'ai plus faim, cette discussion m'a coupé l'appétit. Je te laisse débarrasser je vais m'allonger, je sens un mal de tête venir »

-« Minos ! »

Eaque s'est levé pour empêcher son amant de fuir, trop tard ce dernier disparaît en haut des marches, s'engouffrant dans la chambre.

* * *

Il le sait que ce sujet touche son amant, pourtant il ne parvient pas à laisser tomber Rune parce que d'une part il le considère vraiment comme son ami, et que d'autre part il ne souhaite pas qu'il se retrouve seul. Eaque reste fidèle en amitié, en amour aussi, quand ses pulsions ne lui dictent pas le contraire… Il s'en veut terriblement pour cette incartade, il s'en voudra toujours.

Il avoue volontiers que par ses histoires passées il n'a pas été un model de vertu, changeant souvent de partenaire ou les accumulant également… Mais en ce qui concerne Minos au grand jamais il n'a recommencé ! Il ne comprend pas encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui comment une chose pareille est arrivée, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne fera plus quelque chose d'aussi stupide qui pourrait compromettre son bonheur. Il s'en veut d'avoir fait et de continuer à faire du mal à son amour.

Une fois la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, Eaque part voir son compagnon allongé dans leur chambre. Il fait la tête, peut être même est-ce plus grave, il rumine. Le brun entre dans la pièce pour voir Minos tourné dos à la porte sur le lit.

-« Chaton, viens avec moi au salon, on va regarder le programme qu'il te plaira ». Annonce Eaque.

Pas de réponse.

« Allez arrête de faire la tête, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça… Tu sais bien que je déteste te savoir contrarié sans que tu me dises le fond de ta pensée… Viens Minos »

-« Si tu te sens seul, tu n'as qu'à appeler Rune, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie d'accourir comme ton petit chien »

Cette remarque acerbe vient de fendre le cœur d'Eaque, ainsi il a tapé dans le mille, son amant est en proie à des idées noires. Il vient s'assoir sur le lit derrière Minos. Il effleure son bras mais en réponse à ce contact, l'argenté l'enlève immédiatement et s'écarte un peu plus.

-« S'il te plait Minos, ne reste pas tout seul ici à cogiter je ne sais quelle ânerie. Viens avec moi, on se fera un petit câlin… Tu veux ? »

-« Je t'ai dis non, n'insiste pas. Laisse moi tranquille c'est tout ce que je te demande »

Résigné le brun sort de la pièce et part finir sa soirée tout seul au salon.

Dire que Minos est buté s'avère être un bel euphémisme. Quand monsieur décide quelque chose il s'y tient, donc quand monsieur fabrique du boudin, c'est sérieux. Avec tout le boudin qu'il fait on pourrait recréer des centaines de porcs. Eaque les imagine à la sortie d'une usine à fabriquer de la charcuterie entrain d'être reconstitués. Il se donne une claque mentale, il divague complètement.

Sous ses apparences inhumaines semblables à celles d'une statue ou une machine robotisée se cache un homme sensible, à fleur de peau, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection. Minos est un adepte des colères sourdes… Celles qui vous glacent le sang encore pire que des cris ou des hurlements. Parce que ce type de colère, personne ne peut prévoir quand et comment elles vont exploser… Et quand elles retentissent, ça fait mal, très mal et pour longtemps. Donc si l'envie lui prend d'extérioriser ses frustrations, Eaque n'a plus qu'à se prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour plusieurs jours parce que son appartement ressemblera au site de Tchernobyl après le nuage nucléaire. Et lui risque de finir défiguré.

En attendant lui se retrouve comme un malheureux, abandonné par son doudou. Quel beau week-end en perspective ! Il risque d'être fort réjouissant si Minos continue de tirer une tête de cent pieds de long… En prime il ne pourra même pas profiter du corps de son partenaire pour la nuit.

Il rejoint finalement ce dernier pour aller se coucher – le canapé c'est absolument hors de question – il entre dans la chambre à pas de loups. Une fois déshabillé il se glisse sous les draps tentant une approche mielleuse. Il sent la chaleur de Minos qui réchauffe la couche, ragaillardit il entreprend de se coller à son dos, de suite le contact de la peau laiteuse lui laisse une trace bien visible. L'excitation pointe le bout de son nez. Eaque enserre la taille de son amant et plonge son visage dans la cascade neigeuse pour sentir le parfum raffiné qui s'y dégage. C'est enivrant. Minos sent toujours très bon la soupline, ses cheveux sont toujours d'une douceur exemplaire. Eaque passe la main dedans et descend sur son épaule, il commence une approche plus explicite en posant ses lèvres fiévreuses sur ses rondeurs exquises. Le cou, l'épaule, le bras, ce qu'il se présente devant ses yeux. Malheureusement le visage de Minos reste inaccessible. Eaque gronde, il commence à se faire des plans tout seul dans sa tête.

Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer c'est un état de faite. Ses baisers et ses attouchements continuent quand il entend un gémissement. Enfin Minos semble réveillé pour la suite des évènements. Ses embrassades augmentent en intensité, sa main droite part farfouiller ce qu'il ne voit pas quand Minos roule de l'autre côté du lit en le refroidissant sur place.

-« Tu fais quoi là ? Quand j'ai dis laisse-moi je pensais pour le restant de la nuit. Je n'ai pas envie ce soir par ta faute. Dors ça vaudra mieux avant que je ne te colle un pain »

Dépité Eaque n'a plus qu'à contempler cette silhouette parfaite dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ce soir il fera ceinture.

* * *

Les jours suivants sont abominables, Minos tient encore rancune à Eaque de l'invitation de Rune pour la fête – c'est encore une des qualités de notre golden boy. Rajouté à cela les problèmes inhérents au fonctionnement d'un théâtre et l'on obtient un homme au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Surtout sans se délester du poids de la frustration… Si Minos ne cède pas il l'attachera cette nuit. En proie à ses rêveries il n'entend pas que quelqu'un cogne à sa porte de bureau. Un homme entre, une tête bleue apparait. Cette tête, c'est… Orphée le retour ! Non de dieu !

-« Eaque il faut que nous reparlions de ce projet, tu sais la pièce… »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer qu'il esquive de justesse une chemise en carton qui vient s'écafouiller au sol.

-« Orphée pour l'amour du ciel ! Pitié ! On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle crise ! Et manquerait plus que Mime rapplique et là c'est la totale ! »

-« Mais il faut … »

-« Stooop ! Sors d'ici avant que je ne te trucide ! Pour ton bien et surtout le mien déguerpit ! Oust ! Du vent, du balais, adios, comme tu veux mais hors de ma vue ! »

La porte se referme sur l'intrus mais il parvient à entendre des bribes de conversations par delà la cloison. Une deuxième voix a rejoint la première, évidemment Mime est là. Eaque se prend la tête entre ses mains, qu'a-t-il fait pour recruter de pareil énergumènes ?

Vivement samedi que Rhadamanthe débarque, il redonnera un souffle d'air frais à tous.

Du point de vue de Minos ce n'est guerre mieux, Alone Hadès lui mène la vie dure. Il souhaite l'envoyer sur le site en Chine pour voir ce qui cloche avec les dérogations pour l'acquisition des usines de jouets. Un comble ! Alors que son ami va revenir d'un exil forcé, lui se voit contraint d'aller y faire un tour. Non et non il faut arrêter les dégâts. De plus, Eaque ne le supportera pas. Et lui non plus, manger des punaises grillées et du chien ébouillanté très peu pour lui. Il faut convaincre son patron de s'y rendre en personne, comme ça il fera d'une pierre deux coups : non seulement il sera épargné de ce voyage des plus déplaisant, mais aussi il sera débarrassé de son chef durant quelques semaines.

Il appel sa secrétaire pour demander un entretien expresse avec Alone. Une demi-heure plus tard il arrive dans son bureau.

-« Assoyez-vous Minos »

-« Merci monsieur »

-« Bon et bien, je suis heureux de constater que vous prenez cette affaire à cœur, nous allons parler de votre séjour sur le site de Shanghai »

Alone pianote sur son clavier. Il affiche une mine sérieuse, plisse les yeux en prenant le bas de son visage avec sa main accoudée sur le bureau.

Ce jeune PDG dégage quelque chose d'impressionnant. De lourdes responsabilités lui pèsent sur les épaules c'est pour cette raison qu'il se doit d'être intransigeant et exigeant envers ses collaborateurs et employés. Toute la réputation d'Heinstein Group repose sur ses frêles épaules. Malgré sa jeunesse il reste d'un classicisme désarmant. Minos le détaille, Alone porte un costume haute couture noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, rien de détonnant. Ses cheveux couleur corbeaux tombent mollement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleu-verts trahissent un état anxieux. Deux lacs placides dépourvus d'étincelles de vies au milieu d'un rivage blanc. Alone est incroyablement étrange, il affiche à la fois une nervosité grandissante mais en même temps il ne révèle aucune flamme dans son regard. Vivant mais mort, mort mais vivant, le masque qu'il porte doit dater de plus d'une vingtaine d'années pour en arriver là où il en est, c'est-à-dire une statue parfaite, créer de marbre ou d'acier à voir…

Minos se perd dans la contemplation de son patron quand sa voix calme mais ferme s'élève jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-« Bien, bien, allons-y. Donc Minos nous avons des problèmes avec ces usines de jouets. La législation ne nous rend pas grâce, soit disant que le site est non conforme et que les conditions de travail actuelles et à venir ne concordent pas avec les accords internationaux. Si l'audit vient à se faire, nous ne l'auront pas, une commission probatoire nous sera accordée mais pour combien de temps ?

Il semble il y avoir nombre de problèmes aussi plus pratiques. Les ouvriers ne sont pas formés, il va falloir assigner des cadres et des contre maîtres pour les former. Le temps disons, que l'on se débarrasse de ces usines. Je ne peux vendre à perte. Donc, le temps que ces acquisitions seront en notre possession, il faut tout faire pour gérer cette crise au mieux, et offrir un beau tableau bien conforme aux instances de surveillance.

Je compte sur vous, vous êtes l'homme de la situation. Je vous ai fait un topo qui se résume en une cinquantaine de pages. Je vous l'enverrai par fax quand vous serez installé dans votre hôtel. Prévoyiez bien deux ou trois mois. Et encore, cela peut être plus long »

-« Si je puis me permettre, nous ne les avons pas encore en notre possession ces usines, pourquoi nous précipiter de la sorte ? »

-« Et bien parce que nous avons des concurrents qui proposent ou du moins qui ont l'air de proposer un plan de développement plus approprié et mieux abouti. Tel ce Julian Solo, cet homme irritable à l'extrême… Je sais qu'il marche sur nos plates bandes, il faut le contrer. Et justement, il est impératif de préparer l'offensive avec un plan qui tienne la route »

-« Pourquoi moi monsieur ? »

Alone envoie un regard noir en direction de son interlocuteur, il ne semble par comprendre la question.

-« Vous êtes mon second, c'est à vous qu'incombe ces tâches enfin. Minos pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Oui je sais, mais justement, ce dossier semble être délicat… Julian Solo est sur le pied de guerre, il s'investit dedans, donnant de sa personne voyez-vous. Si vous, vous envoyer un second, comment les dirigeants vont-ils le prendre ? Ils penseront que vous ne les considérez pas assez importants pour vous déplacez par vous-même…

Et s'ils voient monsieur Solo en personne que croyez-vous qu'ils en déduiront ? Que vous vous moquez d'eux tout simplement. Les chinois sont très à cheval sur le protocole, ils pourraient prendre votre absence comme une insulte… »

Il a réussi à moucher Alone, maintenant il regarde son supérieur réfléchir intensément. Peut être n'est-il pas dupe ? Cette tentative de dérobade fonctionnera-t-elle ? Alone prend bien son temps pour dicter sa volonté, il fait languir son vice président. Enfin il reprend la parole :

-« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler ici voyez-vous… Pourtant votre résonnement n'est pas dénué de bon sens… Cela m'ennuie de devoir me rendre en personne pour traiter une chose que vous, vous pourriez faire aussi bien… Mais je vais me ranger de votre avis, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas tout tenter pour gagner ce marché et rafler ces usines… Je compte sur vous pour prendre mes affaires en cours. N'oubliez pas le bilan de fin de trimestre, vous devrez organiser la réunion avec les actionnaires. Puis il va y avoir le conseil d'administration. Si vous ne pouvez pas le reporter, organisez une téléconférence, vous me contacterez pour les détails.

Bon Minos, je crois que c'est tout vous pouvez disposez »

-« Bien monsieur. Je vous souhaite bon voyage par avance »

-« Merci Minos. Je tâcherai de rentrer avant la fin de l'année pour faire un point avec vous et les autres cadres »

Minos est fier de lui, il a réussi à échapper au périple en Chine. Alone a été facilement influençable, il doit rester sur ses gardes, cela ne présage rien de bon, il a peut être gagné la bataille mais certainement pas la guerre. Cette guerre s'appelle autorité. Son patron ne la perd jamais.

* * *

A l'appartement le climat se détend peu à peu, il aura fallu le week-end entier et le début de semaine pour que l'homme d'affaire retrouve un comportement avenant envers son compagnon. Le froid déserte le logement, l'atmosphère peut se réchauffer. La trêve risque d'être de courte durée puisque la fête pour Rhadamanthe aura lieu la semaine prochaine, et d'ici là, le sujet de discorde reviendra sur le tapis.

Pour ce jour il faut penser à préparer la venue de leur ami. Finalement il logera chez eux en attendant de trouver un nouvel appartement, le sien il l'a rendu lors de sa mutation. Il pensait louer une chambre à l'hôtel mais le couple a insisté pour l'héberger le temps nécessaire. Eaque est fin heureux de ce changement, Minos également même s'il est moins démonstratif. Ils pourront rattraper le temps perdu et Rhadamanthe pourra leur raconter sa vie en Chine.

La chambre d'ami est prête, tout a été pensé pour le bien être de l'anglais. Eaque a fait de la place dans l'armoire pour les vêtements, changé les draps, nettoyé la chambre de fond en comble, il sait que son ami possède des tendances maniaques, il faut que tout soit en ordre. Il s'est même amusé à refaire la décoration en remplaçant quelques objets ou rideaux, tout est parfait, absolument parfait. Ils vont partager un appartement à trois comme une colloque ! Ce qui veut dire moins d'intimité pour le couple mais bon, ils trouveront un moyen, Eaque n'est jamais à court d'idées pour ce genre de choses…

Les placards et le frigo se sont vus remplir d'aliments divers et variés, ils ne manqueront de rien. Les derniers jours ne veulent pas passer, le temps se distant pour torturer un peu plus les jeunes hommes. Ils ont attendus pendant deux ans, ils peuvent bien se contenir encore pendant deux jours.

* * *

Il fait froid ce matin à l'aéroport Charles de Gaule. Ils ont faillis arriver en retard, Eaque n'a pas vu l'heure à son réveil, il s'est levé en retard et par la même occasion a entrainé Minos là dedans. Ils se sont dépêchés pour être prêt à temps.

Minos regarde sa montre et tape du pied, ce satané vol a pris du retard comme d'habitude, vivre Air France ! Eaque regarde un peu partout autour de lui, il ne veut pas manquer l'arrivée de son ami. Il lève la tête, la tourne à droite, à gauche, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter les alentours. L'aéroport est bondé, la valse des usagers s'enchaine sans relâche. Et toujours pas de tête blonde… Minos entonne à son amant.

-« Arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis. Ca ne le fera pas venir plus vite »

-« Commence pas hein ! De faire ton rabat-joie comme ça »

-« Et bien si nous serions arrivés à l'heure, nous serions sûrs de ne pas l'avoir loupé… N'est-ce pas Eaque ? »

-« C'est un reproche déguisé c'est ça ? Mais exprime toi clairement mon cher, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

-« Oui c'est de ta faute comme d'habitude. Si tu avais programmé le réveil comme je te l'ai demandé hier soir, nous n'en serions pas là »

-« Et qui est-ce qui a ronflé en m'empêchant de dormir ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai perdu des heures de sommeil »

-« Dois-je te rappeler que le ronfleur ici c'est toi ? C'est pour ça que je dois me coller des boules Quies dans les oreilles »

-« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable Minos »

Tandis qu'ils se disputent gentiment ils ne voient pas leur chère tête blonde sortir du couloir provenant du débarquement. Il arrive avec son chariot où s'entassent ses nombreuses valises, Eaque l'aperçoit enfin, il fait de grands gestes et crie son prénom. S'il ne le voit pas c'est que l'anglais est bigleux, surtout s'il ne l'entend pas… Il ameute tout le hall. Son amant se prend le visage dans sa main, décidément ils ne peuvent pas passer inaperçus en présence du brun.

-« Oh hé ! Rhad ! On est là !...

Le blond s'avance, aussitôt Eaque saute dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

… Je suis trop content de te revoir ! Tu nous as manqué ! Mais dis moi tu as l'air d'avoir maigris… Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Rassures-moi ! »

Rhadamanthe est carrément broyé sous l'étreinte de son ami, il laisse ses bras suspendus en l'air puis les calent contre le dos d'Eaque.

-« Non je ne suis pas malade ne t'inquiètes pas. Seulement la nourriture là bas est… Comment dire… Assez rebutante, je n'ai pas apprécié la cuisine locale. Et puis surtout, vu toute la charge de travail que j'ai eu, je n'avais pas la possibilité de prendre des repas équilibrés »

Les deux hommes s'écartent. Minos vient à son tour prendre Rhadamanthe dans ses bras, son accolade est beaucoup moins fusionnelle mais révèle toute l'affection qu'il porte envers son ami.

-« Je suis si heureux de te retrouver. Nous étions pressés de te revoir, bon maintenant j'ose espérer que tu vas rester parmi nous ? »

-« Oui ma mission est terminée. Au départ je ne devais rester qu'une année, puis les choses se sont compliquées, mon supérieur m'a demandé de rester plus longtemps pour suivre ses affaires de près. Donc me revoilà parmi vous. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas mécontent de revoir le ciel gris de Paris »

-« Je m'en doute. Bon nous n'allons pas rester ici toute l'après-midi, viens avec nous, on te ramène à l'appartement. Eaque tu veux te charger des bagages de Rhad s'il te plait ? »

Mine de rien, dès qu'il s'agit d'esquiver une corvée ou tâche ingrate, Minos sait tirer les ficelles pour se décharger. Mais son amant trop enthousiaste n'y voit que du feu, donc il obtempère facilement.

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez ses amis Rhadamanthe file défaire ses valises, il déteste quand les choses trainent, il faut que tout soit rangé à la bonne place dans le bon ordre. Il va prendre sa douche pour se délester de toute la fatigue accumulée pendant le trajet et rejoint ses hôtes au salon. Eaque l'assaille de questions en tout genre mais plus particulièrement une l'intrigue fortement, il demande.

-« Bon alors tu vas nous parler de cette fameuse nouvelle que tu tiens secrète ? C'est quoi Rhad ? »

-« Arrête de le bombarder de questions, tu ne vois pas qu'il est fatigué ? ». Réprouve Minos.

-« Nan ça va aller… Et bien pour tout vous dire… C'est délicat, je préfère vous l'annoncer la semaine prochaine lors de votre soirée »

Eaque se retourne vers Minos indigné.

-« Tu lui as dit !? Mais… Mais je voulais que cette soirée reste secrète enfin »

-« Oui et bien il fallait lui dire pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu. De plus nous ne devons négliger aucun détail… »

-« Aucun détail ? Mais tu plaisantes c'est moi qui organise tout, je sais où j'en suis, je te remercie »

Rhadamanthe désamorce le conflit naissant.

-« Ca va aller Eaque, de toute façon je m'en doutais… Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ca me touche vraiment, je vous remercie tous les deux. En ce qui concerne ma nouvelle, je préfère que les autres soient présent… D'ailleurs comment vont Rune, Alraune et Valentine ? »

-« Oh bien. Quoique, Alraune s'est fait jeté cet été par son nouveau mec, il a failli passer par la case dépression post-coïtale. Valentine est égale à lui-même, pas de grand changement et Rune bah c'est tendu quoi… »

Il se détourne de son interlocuteur pour diriger son attention sur Minos. Dès qu'il parle de Rune il a toujours peur de la réaction de son amant. L'argenté avance un visage impassible, à priori il ne paraît pas contrarié. Rhadamanthe coupe net en demandant.

-« Et vous alors, quelles nouvelles depuis qu'on ne sait vu ? »

Minos se décide à prendre la parole.

-« Rien depuis le dernier mail Rhad. La routine suit son cours, tout va bien… Mais dis-moi tu vas prendre des congés j'espère ? Tu ne peux pas retourner au bureau lundi »

-« Nan en effet j'ai pris deux semaines de congé. Cela me fera le plus grand bien, d'ailleurs j'en profiterai pour chercher un nouvel appartement »

-« Mais tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux chez nous Rhad ! ». S'offusque Eaque.

-« Je sais mais je ne peux pas rester des mois non plus… Tu comprends, vous avez votre vie de couple et moi j'ai besoin de reconquérir un espace vital… Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je ne me précipiterai pas »

-« Ouf j'aime mieux ça. Tu m'as fais peur pendant quelques secondes… »

* * *

Rhadamanthe Murray de son nom, est un fils de bonne famille, ses origines remontent loin dans la généalogie anglaise. Ses parents possèdent des terres, des vignobles dans son pays d'origine. Ils ont la main mise sur pas mal de secteurs dans le domaine de l'industrie. Contrairement à son père, le blond préféra se diriger dans le secteur de la justice. C'est un juriste très réputé, il possède un poste d'avocat international au sein de Caïna Corporation. Société multinationale, influente au même titre que celle pour laquelle travaille Minos. Cependant les activités de Rhadamanthe diffèrent totalement de celles de son ami. Lui surveille, applique les lois pour protéger au mieux les intérêts de son entreprise ainsi que de son PDG, Thanatos Ellison.

Sa route était toute tracée, il se voyait résider en Angleterre, intégrant un poste dans l'entreprise familiale, et faire sa petite vie. Mais sa rencontre avec l'argenté le fit changer de chemin, un angle à cent quatre vingt degré. Minos l'influença pour qu'il l'accompagne en France, pour rester auprès de lui. Rhadamanthe n'est pas d'une nature aventurière, pourtant les défis ne lui font pas peur, au contraire, il aime les relever pour aller au bout de lui-même. C'est donc sans grande hésitation qu'il suivit le norvégien à Paris pour écumer les compagnies qui auraient le privilège de les compter parmi leurs rangs.

Il ne peut pas se plaindre de sa vie, elle est agréable. Son travail lui plait, après tout ses études en sont la concrétisation. Son quotidien lui convient parfaitement, il s'est fait des amis solides sur qui il peut compter. Il voyage, profite, fait des rencontres intéressantes de part les hommes influents qu'ils côtoient. Son réseau devient conséquent. Ses revenus lui permettent de s'acheter absolument tout ce dont il a envie. N'étant pas matérialiste pour autant, Rhadamanthe apprécie les beaux vêtements, le luxe sans excès. Il est d'une classe indéniable. Le british so british. Tout le monde envie son flegme et ses bonnes manières, il surpasse absolument tout le monde, même Minos c'est pour dire…

Rhadamanthe détient un caractère secret, il n'aime pas exposer ses aventures amoureuses même à ses meilleurs amis. Il préfère garder son jardin rien que pour lui. Renfermé il ne s'épanchera jamais non plus de ses déboires personnels, préférant régler les soucis de son côté. Eaque se désespère souvent du comportement du blond, comment l'aider quand tout va mal s'il ne dit rien à personne ? C'est éprouvant à la longue. Mais l'anglais reste inébranlable face à l'adversité, il semblerait que rien ne puisse l'atteindre et que tout problème trouve sa solution. C'est une épaule solide sur laquelle l'on peut s'appuyer sans conteste.

C'est pourquoi il repousse le plus loin possible le fait d'annoncer sa grande nouvelle à ses amis… Oh pas qu'il ne pourrait la divulguer dans le cas présent, mais son caractère pudique l'en empêche. Gagner quelques jours, c'est toujours ça de prit… Il se doute de surcroît qu'Eaque l'assiégera de questions en tout genre… Il doit se préparer à plusieurs heures d'explications… Cette perspective ne le réjouit que fort peu.

(_suite_…)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir

Nous avons vu Rhadamanthe dans ce chapitre, son patronyme Murray signifie « seigneur », « maître », il a une origine noble, ce qui colle tout à fait à ce cher Rhadadou. Oui il est classe quoi qu'il fasse, c'est comme ça : )

Si je vous note ces petites explications c'est pour montrer que rien n'est choisi au hasard dans cette histoire. J'essaie de rendre crédible absolument chaque détail, même les noms qui correspondent aux caractères des personnages. Enfin certains pas tous, mais ça, vous le découvrirez par la suite.

Prochain chapitre : _Des changements inattendus_.

Nous irons avec Minos et Eaque à la soirée préparée pour leur ami. Nous découvrirons les autres trublions de la bande, Rune, Val, Raunie. Et bien évidement la fameuse nouvelle de Rhad.

Si vous êtes passés par là, merci de me lire.

Bises,

PerigrinTouque


	3. Des changements inattendus

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Ce chapitre sera le dernier corrigé par ma bêta. **Aries Fey** je te fais un gros bisou. Donc mes vérifications seront effectuées par moi et uniquement moi, ce qui veut dire que peut être quelques fautes navigueront encore dans le texte…

SaintFiction : merci pour tes reviews je suis contente que mon UA te plaise et que tu trouve le couple Eaque/Minos mignon. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi qui détestais ce couple. Avant. Maintenant juste je le tolère lol. Et oui là tu vas voir la surprise de Rhadamanthe dans ce chapitre.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous retrouve en bas…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Des changements inattendus**

Le jour J est là, nous sommes le quatre octobre et tous s'affairent à préparer le retour de Rhadamanthe. Finalement la soirée aura lieu ce vendredi soir, veille du week-end. Valentine, Alraune et Rune seront présent.

Pendant que Rhadamanthe est sorti toute l'après-midi se promener, Eaque finit de mettre en place la table ainsi que la décoration qui va avec. Il s'affaire en cuisine comme s'il était l'investigateur de ce copieux repas. Il tourne et vire entre les meubles, se charge de réchauffer les sauces, de mettre les hors d'œuvres au four, le dessert au frigo… Les bouteilles de vin ! Mince il faut les sortir pour qu'elles soient à température ambiante.

En entrée sera servie des gambas et lotte en sauce vanillée, en plat principal du veau marengo, en dessert une délicieuse charlotte aux poires-chocolat accompagnée d'une glace à la truffe.

Minos rit en voyant le manège de son amant qu'il surveille du coin de l'œil. Il brasse de l'air, c'est bien tout ce qu'il fait, mais cela part d'une bonne intention.

* * *

Les invités sont arrivés, tous installés dans le gigantesque canapé autour de l'apéritif. Minos dévisage Rune qui se trouve aussi loin de lui que possible. Les regards qu'échangent les deux rivaux sont loin d'être cordiaux. Rune est égale à lui-même, d'une droiture exemplaire, constipé à l'extrême. Quant à Minos il s'abreuve de son cocktail favori en ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme exécrable qui lui sert d'ami. De temps en temps Eaque lui caresse la cuisse ou le bras pour le rassurer. Cela ne semble pas fonctionner des masses à voir l'air ulcéré qu'arbore l'argenté durant toute la conversation.

Alraune babille sur ses déconvenues en matière d'aventure. Ses conquêtes d'un soir, ses déboires sentimentaux, ses trahisons, ses ex qui reviennent le harceler, bref il arrive à lui tout seul à nous rejouer tous les épisodes d'Amour Gloire et Beauté. Ce qui passionne le népalais, il n'en perd pas une miette.

Valentine ne cesse de chercher Rhadamanthe du regard depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'est pas assis à côté de lui mais cela ne l'empêche pas de lui lancer des petits signes explicites, et des moues suggestives.

L'anglais justement demande le silence. Il semble mal à l'aise – si tant est qu'il puisse éprouver de la gêne – il attend que son assemblée se taise, puis clame d'une voix calme mais forte :

-« Bon voilà, vous savez que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je souhaitais que tout le monde soit présent pour vous en faire part…

Il se coupe pour scruter sa cours. Il se racle la gorge, déglutit puis continue.

… Quelque chose a changé pendant que je vivais en Chine… »

-« Dis nous pas que tu as mis une chinoise enceinte ! ». S'avise Eaque.

-« Mon dieu nan ! T'as pas fait ça Rhad ? ». Ajoute Alraune.

-« Si vous voulez bien le laisser finir, sans ça nous y sommes encore demain ». Dit Minos.

Le blond reprend de son ton monocorde :

-« Oui laissez moi finir. Donc je disais que pendant que je vivais en Chine les choses ont quelque peu changés pour moi. Je suis en couple »

-« Heeeen ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? ». Questionne Alraune.

Valentine se ravise sur sa place, affiche une mine victorieuse et déclame :

-« C'est moi ! »

Tous se retournent sur lui. Il triomphe en se pavanant de plus belle, se lève et vient s'assoir aux côtés de son amoureux en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se colle au plus près pour l'embrasser en lui prenant le visage. Il nous fait la démonstration la plus anatomique de ce que doit être un baiser digne de ce nom, puisqu'il gobe totalement la bouche de Rhadamanthe. Sous les suffocations du blond, Valentine finit par le lâcher mais ne se départit pas de son rôle de bouillotte collante.

-« Euh… Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ? Parce que je n'y comprends foutre rien ! ». Intervient Eaque.

-« C'est simple, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon Rhadou depuis des mois et des mois, il me manquait trop. Ne plus le voir même en tant qu'ami me déprimais. Surtout que cela fait longtemps que j'éprouve des sentiments à son égard. Donc mon cerveau ne cessait de cogiter, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas ou encore pire… Qu'il trouve quelqu'un sur place et qu'il décide de rester !

Alors je me suis décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes et de me rendre sur place pour lui déclarer ma flamme. Et voilà, ça fait un peu plus de quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? »

Sa main se pose sur celle du blond, il tente une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser de force mais son amant le repousse.

-« Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aime pas les effluves inutiles ! On n'est pas obligé de se donner en spectacle Val ! »

-« Mais Rhad voyons, ce sont nos amis, ils s'en fichent et ils comprennent. Hein que j'ai raison ? »

Minos vient de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Black Russian. Eaque le frappe dans le dos pour faire passer la quinte de toux qui arrache les poumons.

-« Ca va mon cœur ? Reste avec nous »

-« Ah mon dieu c'est un choc ! Vous deux ! Comment est-ce possible ? ». Toussote Minos.

-« Pourquoi ? Ca te surprend tant que ça que je puisse être en couple avec quelqu'un ? ». Se vexe l'anglais.

-« Non pas du tout, tu te méprends. Mais c'est que je vous vois séparément comme deux amis c'est tout. Je ne vous ai jamais imaginé ensemble. Tant mieux pour vous, tous mes vœux de bonheur, si on peut dire ça… »

* * *

Ca pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle, si un jour on leur avait annoncé que Rhadamanthe fricoterait avec Valentine ils n'en auraient pas cru un traître mot !

Valentine de Saxe porte des sentiments depuis fort longtemps pour son nouvel amant. Il ne s'en cache pas le moins du monde, affichant des sous-entendus et des gestes qui ne peuvent laisser de doute. Lui n'est pas volubile comme Alraune, ses aventures restes éparses ou discrètes car personne ne l'a vu avec quelqu'un auparavant. Pourtant il évolue dans la sphère artistique, la même qu'Eaque puisque le jeune homme est comédien.

Il a fait ses classes au célèbre cours Florent et se dévoue à une carrière au théâtre, préférant de loin l'intimité et la proximité du publique aux plateaux froids et sans âme du cinéma. C'est souvent qu'il se produit au Myrmidon puisque les meilleures pièces de la capitale se jouent en ces lieux.

Il rencontra Rhadamanthe par l'intermédiaire du brun et jeta son dévolu pratiquement immédiatement sur lui.

Le repas s'est passé dans une bonne ambiance générale, maintenant il est l'heure de passer à l'étape suivante, soit la boîte de nuit. Ce n'est pas gagné pour pousser le flegmatique anglais dans un pareil lieu. Ils iront cependant à l'Entrepôt, nouvelle boîte reconnue pour ses différentes ambiances électro, house, groove. Elle a bonne réputation, toute la jeunesse dorée du tout Paris s'y donne rendez-vous. Alraune ainsi qu'Eaque ouvrent la marche tandis que Rune la ferme trainant des pieds.

* * *

Elle se situe dans le quinzième arrondissement de Paris, il faut généralement une vingtaine de minutes pour parcourir la distance qui séparent les deux lieux. Sauf que nous somme vendredi soir et que les bouchons n'en finissent pas. Ils se sont séparés en deux voitures, dans la première Minos conduit son 4x4 avec à son bord Eaque et Alraune. Dans la seconde soit la voiture de Valentine, une Lamborghini Gallardo orange pétard, se trouve Rune et Rhadamanthe. Autant dire qu'ils sont à l'étroit dans la voiture de sport, mais qu'importe du moment qu'elle claque c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande.

Arrivé devant l'établissement Valentine fait vrombir le moteur de son coupé, histoire de se la raconter un peu. Rhadamanthe déteste ce genre de fanfaronnade il semble agacé, Rune n'apprécie guerre de se faire remarquer de la sorte.

L'intérieur de la boîte est résolument hype. Plusieurs salles se dispatchent en plusieurs plateaux. La salle principale joue les musiques électro, house, hardcore, jungle et j'en passe. Dans la seconde règne une ambiance groove, funk et R&B, pile poil ce qu'ils recherchent. Ils traversent la salle où se pose un immense bar en forme de U tout de noir revêtu. Les éclairages bleutés en dessous du plateau lui donnent un air de sous-marin. Suspendus au dessus des dizaines de tubes terminés par des lumières blanches. Ils forment un quadrillage curieux, comme une espèce de pièce de puzzle qui s'imbrique dans quelque chose… Ou bien comme une machine de torture qui pourrait prendre vie à tout moment pour venir s'empaler à même le sol. C'est étrange. Les néons violets au plafond tranchent avec les leds bleues sous le bar et sur le plancher. Plus loin s'étend la piste de danse illuminée par les lumières multicolores.

De chaque côté de la salle sont installés des banquettes sombres devant lesquelles sont posées des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches. Celles-ci sont éclairées par des lumières bleues, ce qui confère là encore une atmosphère particulière. De chaque côté des tables, des poufs de blancs vêtus gisent. Sur les tables sont disposées une multitude de bougies éclairant convenablement l'endroit. Des parois en carré de verres séparent la piste de danse du coin détente. L'ambiance rend un charme magnétique, Eaque adore.

Ils s'installent à une grande table et commandent de quoi se désaltérer, bouteille de vodka, whisky, jus d'ananas et soda. Pas de grand cocktail compliqué mais cela fera l'affaire. Alraune court sur la piste de danse pour se mouvoir au rythme sourd du groove qui emplit la salle, accompagné par Eaque qui a pu échapper à la surveillance de son amant jaloux.

Minos l'observe de son siège. Qu'il est beau, terriblement beau, voir pire, sensuel à s'en damner. Tous les regards sont tournés sur lui, obligé il a envie de dire. Qui ne peut pas remarquer le jeune aztèque ? Il faudrait être aveugle. Il danse lascivement, se déhanche et commence un jeu taquin avec Alraune. Les deux jeunes hommes aiment susciter l'envie et se donner en spectacle, Minos ne s'en offusque pas.

Valentine veut convaincre son « Rhadou » de le rejoindre également, ce qu'il ne concède pas. Le comédien part retrouver ses amis pour profiter de la soirée. Minos boit pour ne pas provoquer un scandale en espionnant le regard vicieux de Rune se poser sur son homme. Il détaille chaque courbe divine du brun sous ses moindres aspects. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher se terre une bête vile assoiffée de désir, et ce désir jaillit sur Eaque. Minos sent monter en lui une de ses colères sourdes qu'il ne parvient pas toujours à contrôler.

Plus tard les danseurs reviennent, Eaque se colle à son amant et prend un verre de vodka-orange pour étancher sa soif. Il ruissèle de chaleur, il s'est donné à fond sur le dance floor. Minos commence à éprouver une chaleur envahir quelques parties de son corps… Sous la table il caresse la cuisse de son amant en se rapprochant encore plus. Sa main prend possession de cette cuisse tandis que sa bouche cherche sa jumelle. S'en se préoccuper du regard des autres il s'approprie cette cavité des délices. Il l'embrasse fougueusement au nez de tout le monde. Rune baisse la tête pour ne pas assister à cet affreux spectacle.

Valentine et Alraune paraissent attendris devant ce tableau, Rhadamanthe n'en a que faire. Son nouveau petit ami veut lui aussi goûter au péché de la chair, mais le blond le rembarre diplomatiquement. Définitivement, il n'aime pas se montrer en publique, leurs ébats resteront entre les quatre murs de leur chambre. Valentine devra attendre un peu avant de manger la bouche de son avocat préféré.

* * *

Les hormones d'Alraune tournicotent dans tous les sens, lui aussi veut un mec pour ce soir non d'une pipe en bois ! Ce ne sera pas dit qu'Alraune Blume ne réussisse pas à ravir le cœur d'un bel éphèbe.

Cet homme énigmatique possède une personnalité double, pas qu'il soit psychotique mais il diffère du travail, du privé. Il devient froid, introverti et calme à son bureau, envers ses collègues, tandis qu'en privé il se révèle volubile, extraverti et distrayant. Il aime rire et faire rire ses amis en toutes circonstances. C'est un collègue de Minos au départ, mais la relation qu'ils entretenaient au bureau a évolué en copinage puis en amitié. C'est le plus simplement du monde que le norvégien inclut son confrère dans son cercle d'ami, depuis ils ne se quittent plus.

Alraune vient d'une famille aisée, ses parents étant médecins tous les deux, son père désirait qu'il reprenne la relève. Malheureusement, son fils était plus enclin aux chiffres qu'aux schémas d'anatomie… Ce qui provoqua une brouille sérieuse entre père et fils. Depuis le jeune cadre ne voit pratiquement plus ses parents, son père n'acceptant pas son orientation professionnelle. Rien de grave, car il est entouré de ses amis fidèles, et ce soir il décide de se lâcher, il y va à fond.

Il repère dans la salle un bel hidalgo macho à souhait, il s'avance à pas chaloupés pour tenter une approche sournoise. Il l'aguiche, joue avec son corps, ses cheveux, prend des poses lascives, ondule ses hanches. De fil en aiguilles il se rapproche de plus en plus de ce corps masculin à souhait, il sent de suite les muscles proéminents effleurer son torse. L'inconnu est diaboliquement tentateur, ses iris noirs le clouent sur place, il ne peut détourner son regard de ses orbes onyx. Il le veut, il l'aura. Alraune se colle encore plus à ce buste musclé, il sent le parfum de cet homme lui écraser ses sens. Plus rien ne compte à part ses prunelles nocturnes le déshabiller par un simple battement de paupière. Plus rien n'existe à part les mains cuivrées qui explorent son propre corps, ses fesses, ses hanches. Plus rien ne vaut la peine si ce n'est cette bouche qui demande l'attention qu'elle mérite. Sans s'en rendre compte, Alraune embrasse un parfait inconnu. A sa décharge l'on pourra noter que cet hidalgo est parfaitement « calilente ».

* * *

Leur ami est parti en vrille mais ils le connaissent. Valentine n'en peut plus il désire ardemment terminer cette soirée pour se retrouver seul avec son intransigeant petit ami. Rhadamanthe représente ce qu'il a toujours souhaité en matière de type. D'une distinction hors norme, d'une classe débordante, des manières de gentleman, l'anglais est _le_ petit ami parfait. Un soupirant du temps ancien projeté dans ce modernisme désagrégé. La classe à l'état pur. Valentine souffle, s'impatiente, ses mains tremblent de ne pouvoir satisfaire à ce besoin primaire qui n'est de toucher ce partenaire viril. Il lui susurre au creux de l'oreille de partir vite fait bien fait. L'anglais n'aime pas être brusqué, c'est lui et uniquement lui qui décide quand une chose se termine ou commence. C'est un dominant, il ne se laissera pas dompter par son nouvel amoureux. Cette soirée a été organisé en son honneur, il restera jusqu'au bout.

Même s'il doit bien l'avouer, la vue de Minos dévorant la bouche d'Eaque ne l'enchante guerre… Ses amis sont perdus eux aussi. Cette soirée part en total live, hallucinant…

La fin de la nuit est des plus comment dire… Des plus surprenantes, Alraune s'est éclipsé avec son bel hidalgo-macho-caliente. Minos a à moitié violer Eaque sur les banquettes, Valentine fait sa tête de cochon, Rhadamanthe et bien on ne devine ses pensées et Rune affiche une mine pincée.

* * *

Samedi matin, huit heures. Minos est réveillé par un bruit tonitruant provenant dont ne sait où ! Sa nuit fut courte, voir très courte. Une fois rentré à l'appartement il s'est littéralement jeté sur son amant pour le couvrir de toute sa lubricité, ils ont fait l'amour le restant de la nuit. Il n'a dormi qu'une heure, voir deux avec un peu de chance. De plus dans son crâne résonne des centaines de coups de marteaux et des nausées le submergent sans répit. Il présente une splendide gueule de bois. Il se relève sur ses coudes, regarde son compagnon dormir comme un bien heureux, Eaque roupille à point fermé.

Les bruits continuent plus intensément, puis il entend des voix d'hommes brailler dans le couloir. Quels imbéciles peuvent bien provoquer un vacarme pareil un samedi matin que diable !?

Il se lève, enfile son peignoir de soie noir et gagne le salon. Les bruits semblent provenir du couloir du dehors, il tend son oreille contre la porte et entend :

-« Putin Angelo tu peux pas faire attention ! J'ai failli me prendre les pieds dans le meuble bordel ! »

Minos colle son œil au travers du judas et voit en face de son pallier un vas et vient. Des types quelconques semblent porter des meubles mais ils mènent une vie d'Enfer. Ca part, ça revient, ça crie, ça rigole comme des poules, nan vraiment faire un tel foutoir un week-end cela devrait être interdit !

* * *

De l'autre côté du pallier des nouveaux locataires emménagent dans l'appartement vacant. Il est vide depuis bientôt trois mois, mais vu le coût du loyer personne n'a pu se permettre de le louer, sauf le nouveau couple qui trimbale leurs affaires.

Shion pose la gazinière avec l'aide de son frère Mû dans la cuisine. Il essuie son front du revers de sa main. La journée risque d'être harassante. Il déménage avec l'aide de ses amis dans ce somptueux duplex pour profiter d'un cadre de vie plus agréable. Il n'y vivra pas seul, son concubin Albafica fait parti du voyage.

Celui-ci commence à défaire les cartons entreposés dans une des chambres. Il se pointe en haut des escaliers et demande :

-« Shion ! S'en est où là ? Est-ce que Kanon et Saga ont remontés le frigo ? »

Shion se poste au pied des escaliers pour lui apprendre :

-« Non pas encore mon ange, ils se sont perdus avec la camionnette, ils viennent de m'envoyer un message. Il faut que je les guide, je vais les rappeler »

Un homme aux allures athlétiques arrive en posant à terre une machine à laver qu'il a amené avec un monte charge. Il s'agit de Doko ami et associé de Shion.

Puis vient à son tour un homme à l'apparence bourrue, c'est Angelo le compagnon de Mû. S'en suivent les jumeaux terribles, à savoir Saga et Kanon, ils se disputent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux s'est perdu sur le chemin.

Enfin arrive tel un souverain en terrain conquit un jeune homme distingué, beau comme un dieu, fin et précieux. Ce n'est autre qu'Aphrodite le cousin d'Albafica. Cet homme ne porte pas de charge lourde, préférant offrir ses services en conseils pour l'aménagement du futur lieu de vie.

-« Alba tu as besoin d'aide ? ». Entonne ce dernier.

-« Non ça va je te remercie Aph'. Ca va aller. Par contre est-ce que tu peux aller aider Mû à monter les premiers meubles s'il te plait ? »

Aphrodite grimace. Ce n'est pas son rôle que de monter des meubles d'un constructeur suédois. Pourtant il se rend de bonne grâce auprès de son ami Mû. Les allées et venues des jeunes gens n'arrêtent pas.

Kanon ne cesse de rire dans les couloirs et dans l'ascenseur, il ne s'occupe pas si les gens dorment à cette heure matinale ou nan, ce n'est pas son problème. Son frère Saga le calme, gêné de l'attitude désinvolte de son jumeau.

On entend des « oh tais-toi », des rires, des fous rires même, des plaintes de la part d'Angelo, des appels criards de la part de Doko. La cage d'escalier ainsi que les parties communes représente un joyeux bazar. Les portes claquent et reclaquent, l'ascenseur est bouchonné, le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble est encombré. La venue des nouveaux voisins s'avère des plus désagréable.

Minos bouillonne derrière sa porte, d'un coup il l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec un homme fluet à la chevelure bleu. Il aboie :

-« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de gueuler comme des tondus pour déménager nan ? Ce n'est pas l'évènement de l'année que je sache ! Il y a des gens qui dorment putain ! »

Son nouveau voisin le dévisage. De haut en bas, de bas en haut. Ses yeux semblent fixer un point précis. Il relève la tête, la balance en arrière d'un mouvement gracile pour replacer sa chevelure. Plante ses iris saphir dans ceux gris et acquiesce fermement :

-« Cher monsieur veuillez nous excuser pour ces désagréments. Seulement nous déménageons, et qui dit déménagement, dit forcément un peu de remue ménage… Nous n'avons que le samedi pour tout faire… Et si je puis me permettre, ça serait fort correcte de votre part de remettre votre peignoir en place… Je vois à peu près tout de votre anatomie, cela ne me choque pas, rassurez-vous, mais il serait de bon ton de vous couvrir… Vous risquer de prendre froid comme cela… »

Minos regarde en vitesse le bas de son ventre, en effet les pans de son habit se sont ouverts, il offre à la vue de son voisin un tableau des plus intime. Il le referme vivement et ronchonne des choses inaudibles dans sa barbe. Il claque sa porte. Cette espèce de bellâtre fadasse l'énerve au plus haut point. C'est décidé, il ne l'aime pas, mais pas du tout.

La suite de la journée est des plus éprouvante pour les trois compères, ils sont obligés de supporter le ramdam que mène les nouveaux voisins, et en prime l'un d'entre eux à vu Minos pratiquement tout nu. Il est resté contrarié pour le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Le soir venu le déménagement s'achève, les derniers cartons sont entreposés dans la chambre d'ami, ils déferont le reste demain. En attendant Albafica propose une collation à ses amis en guise de remerciement. Ils ont de la chance d'être entourés par de si bons amis. La soirée se termine tard dans les rires et les discussions animées.

Une fois seul, Shion prend dans ses bras son concubin. Il lui murmure à l'oreille :

-« Enfin fini, j'en peux plus. Si nous allions nous coucher qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« J'en dis que tu as une bonne idée mon chéri. Je suis mort tiens. Oh tu ne sais pas ? J'ai vu notre nouveau voisin ce matin… »

-« Ah, et alors ? »

-« Eh bien prépares-toi, il risque de nous mener la vie dure. C'est un vieux garçon doublé d'un exhibe, il se trimbale à moitié à poil figures-toi ! J'ai tout vu sans rien demander »

Shion rit à gorge déployée.

-« Nan c'est vrai ? Et tu n'as pas été choqué j'espère mon ange ? »

-« Rassures-toi, dans mon métier j'en vois bien d'autres… Enfin bref, il faudra faire avec quoi… »

-« Bon si nous allions nous coucher ? Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble notre voisin n'empêche… »

-« Oh, tu ne perds rien mon pauvre »

* * *

Le lendemain résonne comme une fanfare assourdissante pour les deux nouveaux propriétaires, ils n'ont pas beaucoup dormis. Ils ne louent pas mais ont empruntés pour s'acheter un appartement rien qu'à eux. Shion est responsable d'une salle de sport qu'il a monté en cohésion avec Doko. Tous deux licenciés dans le domaine du sport et de la remise en forme. Ils ont étudiés dans une faculté enseignant le STAPS. Doko est un maître en art martial, doublé d'une ceinture noire de Taekwondo, tandis que Shion se spécialise dans le Ju-jitsu. Tous deux se complètent pour offrir le meilleur de leur enseignement aux élèves qui viennent peupler leur salle qui se nomme Les Templiers.

Shion Natla présente une zen attitude à toute épreuve, pourtant ce jeune homme recèle une source bouillonnante. Il est fougueux, impulsif et fonceur, rien ne lui fait peur. Son passé reste difficile, ses parents décédèrent assez tôt, lui étant un jeune adulte mais son frère encore un enfant. Il a du s'occuper d'assurer la gestion du foyer et de subvenir à leurs besoins. Shion a élevé son petit frère, lui a payé ses études et veillé à son bien être en travaillant dès son plus jeune âge. C'est un modèle de ténacité, il n'abandonne jamais même dans l'adversité.

Quand il a croisé la route d'Albafica, il a su immédiatement que cet homme lui était destiné. Il ne l'a jamais lâché depuis. Le jeune adonis était venu pour prendre des cours de self-défense, son instructeur n'étant autre que notre Shion. Un coup de foudre, couplé à une détermination sans borne et le résultat donne une passion déraisonnable, comblée jour après jour. Cela fait bientôt cinq ans que les tourtereaux roucoulent en toute liberté. Leur couple se solidifie année après année, rien ne peut le fissurer. Ils font quasiment tout ensemble, ne se séparent que très rarement.

Shion assis sur son tabouret de bar regarde son partenaire évoluer dans la cuisine. Ils l'ont repeinte dans les teintes vertes anis et prune. Toujours la zen attitude écologiste… Il nage parmi les cartons et le désordre mais reste voluptueux. Dès qu'il pose les yeux sur lui, Shion ressent l'envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus pour le faire sien. Son envie débordante n'est jamais satisfaite.

Albafica range, nettoie et astique alors que son partenaire s'évertue à attirer son attention par quelque manière que se soit. Il fait tomber les couverts posés sur la table, obligeant son amant à se pencher pour les ramasser. Sournoisement, le maître d'art martial caresse les fesses rondes de son chéri. Ce dernier se redresse un air faussement dur dessiné sur ses traits :

-« Shion allons ! Il n'est que neuf heures et toi tu penses déjà à la bagatelle… Ce n'est pas sérieux, aide moi plutôt à tout mettre en ordre, qu'on soit débarrassé »

-« Mais mon ange, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'attire à ce point… C'est plus fort que moi, tu sais bien… Viens et je ferais tout ce que tu veux après… »

Il l'amène à lui et le plaque contre son buste, sans demander son reste Shion s'empare de la bouche délicate d'Albafica. Ses lèvres se pressent, se hâtent de découvrir leurs partenaires exclusives. Les langues s'entremêlent, les baisers n'en finissent pas. Dans la foulée l'homme athlétique glisse ses mains sous les vêtements de son amant. Il redécouvre les courbes félines de ce corps séduisant.

Albafica se laisse faire avec plaisir, debout devant son homme qui lui prouve son amour aussi fort qu'au premier jour. Lui entame une cérémonie sensuelle sur la nuque de Shion, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux, les entortillant entre ses doigts fins. Il presse ses doigts de toutes ses forces contre ce dos musclé, ses trapèzes dessinés. Shion est incroyablement bien fait de sa personne. C'est un véritable régal que de le toucher. En prime il sent bon la mandarine, c'est ainsi, son parfum lui rappelle les souvenirs de son enfance, quand sa propre grand-mère grillait des peaux d'orange sur le poêle… En tout les cas Shion sent bon, Albafica en profite, il hume cette peau acidulée et s'abreuve de ce contact. Sa bouche cajole le cou, le lobe de son amant. Le couvre d'attentions de plus en plus frauduleuses…

Le jeune homme à la chevelure vénitienne le plaque contre lui pour sentir ce corps entièrement. Les mains partent sur les fesses, découvrent de nouveaux chemins, explorent ces sinuosités parfaites. Albafica est fin, sa silhouette svelte il ne la cultive pas, elle lui est naturelle. Les corps se pressent encore un peu plus, la chaleur monte dans la cuisine. Ils halètent, les cris sont étouffés par les bouches couvrant leurs efforts. Ils ne tiennent plus, les habits valsent au dessus de leurs têtes.

Shion se relève d'un coup une fois nu pour pousser son amour contre le meuble de la cuisine. La chambre est bien trop loin, tandis qu'il éparpille des baisers sur le torse de son bleuté, celui-ci s'empare de sa virilité pour la faire sienne. C'est terrible comme il sait parfaitement procurer du plaisir à son partenaire. Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre pendant un bon moment puis Shion retourne d'un coup sec son soupirant pour le caler contre le meuble. Se penche tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque zone opaline. Albafica écarte les cuisses il pressent la suite des évènements, les préliminaires ont assez durés. En effet, il sent Shion s'engouffrer au plus profond de son intimité. C'est étonnant comme à chaque fois la vague de plaisir s'empare de son être. Shion est puissant mais fait preuve de douceur à la fois, c'est agréable, plus que ça. Albafica se colle encore plus si ce n'est possible pour apprécier l'étreinte rageuse. Il relève la tête en arrière, ses cheveux fouettent l'arrête de son dos, le tableau est splendide.

Il gémit et scande le prénom de Shion, à ses oreilles elles sonnent comme des paroles abominablement obscènes. Ce dernier ne cesse de continuer ses mouvements de bassin, il est emporté dans une course folle dont Albafica reste le point d'attache. Son corps souple prend le pli des positions que lui impose Shion, il s'adapte sans mal. Ils finissent de se donner l'un à l'autre puis se rhabillent sourire en coin, œil luisant. Encore une fois Albafica n'a pas su dire nan. S'en plaint-il ? Pas forcément.

* * *

Le dimanche est consacré au rangement, cette corvée ils ne peuvent y passer, alors bon an, mal an Shion s'exécute. Ce duplex n'a pas subi d'importants travaux comme ceux de leurs voisins, la cuisine reste fermée au salon, cependant une grande arche offre une ouverture assez grande pour renforcer la notion d'espace.

Le papier peint du salon a été choisi dans les tons blanc cassé et gris perle dessinant des bandes larges donnant une touche sobre mais chic. De nombreuses plantes ornementent les coins ainsi que sur des tables basses. Le mobilier reste classique mais dispose une connotation ethnique de part les bois couleurs miel et beige. La pièce procure un sentiment de bien être, de chaleur. Une télévision plasma vient s'accrocher au grand mur en face de la cuisine, le canapé ainsi que les fauteuils gris taupe collent parfaitement à l'ambiance générale. Eux aussi bénéficient d'une grande terrasse s'ouvrant sur une grande baie vitrée. Formidable, Albafica pourra cultiver son mini potager constitué de plantes aromatiques et médicinales !

La salle de bain en haut de la mezzanine est décorée dans un esprit zen-japonais. Des yuccas purifient l'air humide, les murs sont couleur beiges taupe, du côté droit un meuble suspendu en wengé tient office de lavabo puisque s'encastre une vasque carrée sur un des meubles. Toujours suspendus mais plus hauts trois petits carrés blancs s'imbriquent géométriquement pour offrir un espace de rangement supplémentaire. Au dessus de la vasque en pierre, est accroché un miroir rectangulaire.

Des tapis en galets blancs sont couchés au sol pour agrémenter le carrelage foncé. Cette salle est résolument contemporaine. Une baignoire habillée de bois se trouve sur le côté opposé, ce n'est pas écologique ni économique mais ils prendront des douches ma foi tant pis. Ce petit nid douillet va devenir un véritable havre de paix.

Albafica Le Meur possède un caractère plus calme, plus discret que son compagnon mais sans en être dépourvu d'un côté obstiné, voir têtu. Parfois il peut paraître snob et arrogant, c'est sa manière de se défendre. Pourtant ce jeune homme éprouve de l'empathie envers les gens, la preuve, son métier le confirme. Infirmier libéral il a choisi cette voie pour venir en aide aux personnes malades et dans la détresse. Il souhaite épargner la souffrance à ses patients, ils les aiment, les comprend.

Sa mère étant d'une santé fragile, elle décéda quand il n'était qu'un adolescent, il fut entouré par l'affection de son père Lugonis et par celle de son cousin Aphrodite qui le soutient depuis son enfance. Les deux jeunes gens sont inséparables. Ils viennent de Bretagne, mais quand Albafica décida de monter à la capitale, son cousin le suivit ne voulant pas être séparé de son confident. Le domaine médical c'est pour tenter de rattraper la douleur qu'il éprouve pour sa mère défunte, il l'a vu tant souffrir qu'il ne supporte plus cette émotion sur le visage des autres. Il travaille en collaboration avec Mû le petit frère de son amant, lui aussi a embrassé la vocation d'infirmier, ils ont montés tous deux un cabinet libéral dans le quartier. Ils se partagent l'emploi du temps et les tournées chacun leur tour. La charge de travail colossale prend beaucoup de leur temps, mais leurs patients comptent sur eux. Le matin il part faire quelques toilettes, des prises de sang, des réfections de pansements. En début d'après-midi il va vérifier les dextros, les résultats sanguins, et refait là encore quelques pansements. Il travail un week-end par mois. Les deux hommes s'octroient des moments de libertés puisqu'ils viennent d'accueillir un autre confrère pour alléger leur emploi du temps. Dégel semble être un professionnel hors pair.

* * *

En début de soirée on sonne à la porte, ce n'est autre qu'Aphrodite qui vient rendre visite à son cousin préféré. Ils s'embrassent, l'hôte de la maison l'invite au salon. Une fois les boissons servies Aphrodite prend la parole :

-« Et bien c'est chouette, vous avez fait du bon boulot. C'est vraiment joli cette couleur de papier peint. La nuit a été bonne ? »

Un petit sourire discret vient épouser les lèvres d'Aphrodite.

-« Oui je te remercie. On était tellement fatigué qu'on s'est endormi de suite. Merci pour ton aide hier. Tes parents vont bien ? »

-« Oh oui, oui, je les ai eu au téléphone en début de semaine. Ils demandent quand est-ce qu'on pourra venir leur rendre visite… Je leur ai répondu qu'il faut voir avec ton planning du mois, savoir quand tu es de repos. Enfin ce n'est pas pressé »

-« Il faut que j'aille voir mon père aussi, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu rentrer à la maison. J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop… »

-« Mais non ne t'en fais pas, maman l'invite assez souvent. Et puis tu sais, il a une vie sociale ton père, il est entouré de ses amis, il n'est pas seul. Ne t'en fais pas… »

Albafica dévoile des tendances anxieuses dès qu'il s'agit de son père, il culpabilise un peu de l'avoir laisser seul en Bretagne pour vivre sa vie. Aphrodite change de sujet :

-« Au faite Alba… Tu sais que je t'adore hein… Vraiment… Mais je ne supporte plus ton sac à puces ! S'il te plait reprend-le ! Il me saccage tout, il a commencé à faire ses griffes sur mon buffet de salle et le coin de ma porte de chambre ! Et puis sa litière empeste chez moi. Je crois que je vais le passer par la fenêtre s'il reste quelques jours de plus »

-« Non ! Aphro ! Même pour rire ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Mon pauvre mimine enfin »

Le couple possède un chat, leur bébé. Pour le déménagement et éviter tout risque de stress pour le minou, Albafica l'a confié aux bons soins de son cher cousin. Cher cousin qui ne supporte pas les animaux, enfin, quand ceux-ci envahissent son espace vital et commence à gratter un peu partout.

-« Oui si tu veux je viendrais le chercher mercredi, je ne travaille que le matin. Je passerais en fin d'après-midi quand tu seras rentré »

-« Quoi ! Si tard ? Alba, ton chat je risque d'en faire des rouleaux de printemps ! Au secours quoi ! »

L'aîné lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son cousin détonne avec son humour noir, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime. Désinvolte mais droit dans ses choix.

* * *

Aphrodite Auffret a grandi avec son cousin, habitant dans la même petite ville en bord de mer. Ils ont partagés absolument tout ensemble comme deux frères. Fils uniques ils se sont créés une complicité qui va par delà le simple lien familial. Ils sont frères de sang. Quand la mère de l'infirmier s'est éteinte, son cousin a pris le relais.

Il veilla sur lui, le soutint comme il le put. A l'annonce de son départ pour Paris, Aphrodite ne le supporta pas, il décida de plier bagage pour suivre son cousin. D'abord en collocation ils vécurent ensemble, puis quand Shion fit son apparition, Aphrodite s'éclipsa ne restant jamais loin.

Tout le monde consent à dire que ce jeune homme est exubérant, extraverti et qu'il aime attirer l'attention sur lui. Fait exacte. Sa nature expansive incite à la communication, il a un grand succès partout où il va. Les gens s'agglutinent à sa personne pour voler un peu de son aura. C'est un tourbillon sans cesse en mouvement, il vit tout simplement. Par contre, ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est qu'il donne le change sous ses apparences superficielles se dissimule de grandes valeurs. Il se donne une ligne de conduite qu'il met un point d'honneur à suivre. Aphrodite se révèle être un homme des plus sérieux quant à ses rapports à autrui.

Son métier impose une certaine rigueur, il est sophrologue. Il tend plus de la branche comportementaliste, c'est-à-dire qu'il coach ses patients pour qu'ils évacuent leurs stress bien évidement mais qu'ils apprennent à le gérer une fois seuls, de part des exercices qu'Aphrodite leur apprend. Parfois il pratique l'hypnose quand un cas paraît plus compliqué, mais il préfère donner des conseils et guider les gens que de les assister.

Shion interrompt leur discussion en entrant à son tour, prend place sur le canapé et propose :

-« Bon c'est pas le tout mais si nous mangions ? Aphro, tu restes pour diner ? »

-« Eh bien si ça ne pose pas de problème avec plaisir »

-« Pourquoi voudrais-tu poser problème ? Rhoo, je ne vais pas tout le temps de rappeler que tu es toujours le bienvenue ici. Fais comme chez toi. Bon je vais mettre la table. Chouchou, on dîne dans la salle à manger ? »

Albafica détourne son attention sur son compagnon, ce qu'il peut être prévenant, il met les gens à l'aise. On se sent bien en sa compagnie, extrêmement bien.

-« Oui bonne idée. Je vais préparer les entrées pendant que tu mets la table. Aph' mets toi à l'aise »

-« Mais attend je vais vous aider ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés quand même ! ». Contre Aphrodite.

Pendant que son cousin met la touche finale pour les entrées, lui sert le plat principal. Ils dinent ensemble dans une ambiance des plus familiales. Une fois le repas terminé, les assiettes débarrassées, la vaisselle bouclée et le café avalé, le cousin bienveillant met les voiles pour rentrer chez lui.

Il sort après avoir fait ses au revoir et attend que l'ascenseur arrive. Un bruit clair sonne et les portes s'ouvrent. Un homme à l'allure altière le dévisage assez durement. Pour qui donc se prend-il ? Aphrodite veut entrer mais l'inconnu sortir, ils se tamponnent. L'inconnu lâche :

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention nan ? Desserrez-vous bon sang, ce n'est pas compliqué d'avoir un peu de jugeote ! »

-« Oh mais vous vous prenez pour qui là !? Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de me pousser ? Pourquoi pas vous ? Vous n'avez pas appris le savoir vivre j'ai l'impression »

-« J'habite ici moi ! Vous n'avez pas à trainer dans les couloirs si vous n'habitez pas l'immeuble ! »

-« Pour votre gouverne je suis venu rendre visite à des amis. J'ai tout à fait le droit de trainer dans les couloirs comme vous dites ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un voleur ? Un mendiant ? »

Minos se demande combien il y a d'hommes qui se ressemblent parmi ses nouveaux voisins. En sortant de l'ascenseur il a pris cet inconnu pour l'un d'entre eux. Pour être exacte pour celui de la veille qui l'a mouché en lui faisant remarquer qu'il se promenait à moitié cul-nu sur son pallier. La honte. De plus cette attitude aussi condescendante que la sienne l'a énervé au plus au point, décrétant qu'il ne supporterait pas cet homme.

Il doit reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé, l'homme qui se tient en face de lui n'est pas son voisin, pourtant un air de famille l'en ferait douter… Bref, Minos n'étant pas du genre à s'excuser pour sa goujaterie passe son chemin en n'accordant pas plus d'importance que ça au nouveau venu. Il rentre chez lui en claquant la porte.

(_suite_…)

* * *

Me revoilà.

NdA :

De Saxe : est un vieux nom français peu répandu. J'ai trouvé que ce côté unique allait bien pour Valentine. Et son métier aussi étant une personne sensible et émotive.

Blume : signifie « fleur » en allemand. Rien de bien original mais ça sonne pas mal.

Natla : anagramme d'Atlante.

Le Meur : nom d'origine bretonne. Le petit clin d'œil au destin tragique d'Albafica m'a fait sourire. Du coup je lui ai donné ce patronyme (j'aime bien le mot patronyme). Son métier n'est pas un hasard du tout. D'ailleurs je vais parsemer ma fic de notions médicales. Il fait écho à mon propre métier et là je divulgue quelque chose de personnel sur moi.

Auffret : pareil nom breton. Et là je trouve que ça va tout à fait à Aphrodite, ça me fait penser à gaufrette c'est bête mais j'adore. Son métier alors je me suis creusée le cervelet… Je le vois zen au fond de lui malgré une surface exubérante. Je le vois bien apaisé les gens de leur stress.

L'inconnu de la boîte : on le reverra par la suite : )

Prochain chapitre : _Des nouveaux voisins encombrants_.

Nous découvrirons la vie quotidienne de notre nouveau couple. Ils feront la connaissance de leurs nouveaux voisins. Oh, et puis nous irons rendre visite à des amis d'Alba et de Shion...

Bises,

Perigrin


	4. Des nouveaux voisins encombrants

**Chapitre 4**

**Des nouveaux voisins encombrants**

Minos est furieux il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un inconnu l'ait vu pratiquement nu ! Et de surcroît cet inconnu il risque de le croiser à tout bout de champ puisqu'il habite en face de chez lui ! Purée bordel de crotte ! Il semble aussi fier qu'irritant !

Minos balance ses clefs de voiture sur le meuble d'entrée, il loupe la coupelle, elles atterrissent au sol. Range son manteau en défaisant les cintres et fait tomber la veste d'Eaque, claque la porte, bougonne tout seul.

Son amant amusé lui demande :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? Un souci ? »

-« C'est rien nan, ça va aller »

-« Allez viens sur mes genoux et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tonton Eaque va te faire un gros câlin ». Pouffe le brun.

-« J'ai vraiment pas envie de rire hein ! Épargne-moi ton sarcasme »

-« Mais je ne me moque pas je t'assure. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je vois bien que t'es tout bougon »

-« Mais c'est l'autre là qui m'énerve ! »

Minos file au mini bar pour se servir un verre de vodka. Il est rare qu'il boive en semaine mais ce soir l'appel de l'alcool est plus fort que tout. Il faut qu'il décompresse. Il boit une gorgée de son Martini-Vodka puis vient s'assoir sur le canapé.

-« Rhad n'est pas là ? »

-« Ne change pas de sujet Minos. Nan il passe la nuit chez Val. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Mais tu sais bien. C'est l'autre là ! »

-« Qui ? Nan je ne vois pas, désolé »

-« Mais si, le nouveau voisin qui m'a fait remarquer que je me baladais à poil ! »

-« Ah oui ça… Et alors ? Tu es bien foutu, il ne faut pas t'en cacher… Quoi que j'aimerais à l'avenir que tu évites de te trimbaler dans la tenue d'Adam… Je veux que tes petits trésors ne soient réservés qu'à moi seul… »

Sur ce le brun vient se lover contre son amant pour joindre le geste à la parole. Minos les bras croisés boude encore. Eaque l'interroge :

-« Bon ce n'est pas un drame, tu t'en remettras et lui aussi va. Il vit seul ? »

-« J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a une flopée de copains aussi bruyants que lui est méprisant »

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je mènerai mon enquête… Je n'aimerais pas que la vue de ton corps de rêve lui ait donné des idées… »

Minos tourne la tête incrédule vers son petit ami.

-« Quelles genres d'idées ? Ca va pas non ! Ne soit pas bête, pourquoi tu vas imaginer que tous les types que l'on peut croiser voudraient me draguer ? »

-« Parce que tu n'es pas jaloux toi peut être hein ? Et pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup d'hommes désireraient t'avoir mon chaton. Je défends mon territoire c'est tout »

-« Mais toi c'est différent. Tu provoques tous les regards c'est normal que je veille au grain. Moi mon attitude est irréprochable je te ferais dire ! »

-« Ouais, irréprochable c'est ça que tu me sors ? Sauf quand tu exhibes tes attributs à la vue de tout le monde ». S'esclaffe Eaque.

C'est un Minos vexé qui fuit dans son bureau.

* * *

Lundi matin, Eaque descend dans la cours de l'immeuble pour se rendre à son travail, il voit un homme nouveau entrain de déchiqueter des cartons et de les mettre dans le bac bleu pour le recyclage. Cet homme paraît bien étrange, son allure sportive ne le laisse pas indifférent, même s'il ne convoite personne d'autre que son Mimi chéri il ne se prive pas pour contempler les belles choses, et là, la chose prend la forme d'un Apollon admirablement bien fait. Il s'approche et se présente :

-« Bonjour vous êtes notre nouveau voisin ? Je m'appelle Eaque »

L'homme s'arrête, sourit, sort une topette de solution hydro-alcoolique, se frictionne les mains puis en tant une à son interlocuteur.

-« Bonjour moi c'est Shion ! Je ne sais pas, je viens d'emménager au sixième étage. Votre appartement ce trouve où ? »

-« Et bien au sixième tout comme vous. Nous somme voisins de pallier je vis juste en face avec mon ami. Dites si je puis me permettre… C'est vous qui avez vu mon ami à moitié nu lors de votre déménagement ? »

Shion réfléchit, qu'il semble bizarre ce voisin, pourquoi une telle familiarité ? Puis le souvenir revient à lui.

-« Ah oui ! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi mais mon compagnon, Albafica. En effet ils ont eus une légère altercation mais rien de grave. Je suis désolé si nous avons fait du bruit samedi, je crois que ça a dérangé votre ami… Ce n'était pas voulu »

-« Non ce n'est rien voyons, je comprends parfaitement. Nan mais, c'est que cet épisode moi personnellement me fait rire mais pas Minos. Depuis ce week-end il ne décolère pas que quelqu'un l'ait surpris dans une pareille posture. C'est de sa faute aussi mais bon c'était pour savoir c'est tout…

Les deux hommes rient de bon cœur, cependant Eaque ne perd pas le nord, il continue les investigations.

… Et sinon alors vous avez emménagez avec votre compagnon, vous êtes gays ? »

-« Euh oui pourquoi, cela représente un problème ? »

-« Non pas le moins du monde. Moi aussi je le suis, et ne vous en faite pas, le reste des copropriétaires sont ouverts d'esprits, depuis le temps qu'ils nous supportent Minos et moi, ils en ont vus des vertes et des pas mûres… »

-« Je suis ravi si vous me certifiez qu'il règne une bonne ambiance, tant mieux ! »

-« Bon je dois y aller, il faudrait que l'on s'organise un petit apéro dinatoire un de ces soirs hein ! Bonne journée à bientôt »

Comme ça, Eaque a obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire… Cet individu qui a vu Minos dans le plus simple appareil est effectivement gay mais ne représente pas une menace puisqu'il est en couple avec ce Shion. Homme bien beau malgré tout soit dit en passant… Il peut gagner son théâtre en toute quiétude, personne ne viendra poser ses sales pattes sur son petit Minos.

* * *

Shion finit de trier ses cartons. Aujourd'hui il peut se permettre de pendre plus tard, Doko assure la permanence de la salle et son premier cours de Ju-jitsu n'est qu'à dix heures il a tout son temps. Lui et son ami sont adeptes de la _vie verte_, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se revendiquent écologiques pure souche. Le sportif ne possède pas de voiture, préférant un mode de transport moins polluant tel que le vélo ou la marche à pied. Quand cela s'avère nécessaire il prend l'option du covoiturage ou se fait emmener par son ange bleu. Plusieurs fois par semaine il s'entraine et part courir pour entretenir sa forme. Il est ravi, le Parc de Monceau ne se trouve qu'à quelques minutes de son immeuble, il pourra aller faire son footing tous les jours !

D'ailleurs en tenue de sport il y va de ce pas.

Albafica lui est déjà au travail depuis longtemps, son premier patient l'attend à six heures et demi. Il n'a pas le choix que de se déplacer en voiture pour assurer sa tournée, même si la circulation dans la ville est des plus difficiles. Il conduit une Prius hybride troisième génération, elle ne génère pas d'émission de gaz inutile et offre un confort appréciable. Il se doit de changer de véhicule assez régulièrement vu les kilomètres qu'il avale, l'usure de son outil de travail double par rapport à une utilisation normale.

Son kit main libre est branché il reçoit un appel de Mû :

-« Oui allo Mû, ça va ? T'en est où ? »

-« _Salut Alba, bah écoute ça va, je me rends chez Mme Roux là. Dis est-ce que tu peux me prendre mon dernier patient ? Je pense que j'aurai du retard, et je dois lui faire sa prise de sang pour son INR. Il doit partir avant cet après-midi mais j'ai pris du retard ce matin j'ai eu un souci… Ca ne t'embête pas ?_ »

-« Nan vas-y dis moi de qui il s'agit je vais intervertir mes patients »

-« _Merci c'est sympa, il s'agit de Mr Leborgne au 55 bis rue Treilhard. Ca va aller tu vois où c'est ?_ »

-« Oui au pire je mettrai mon GPS. Aller je m'en occupe »

_-« Bon courage pour le reste de ta tournée. Et au faite pendant que j'y pense, Dégel peut te remplacer pour le week-end du dix neuf/vingt octobre. Tu pourras aller rendre visite à ton père si tu veux_ »

-« Oh cool ! Je l'appellerai pour le remercier. Bisous »

-« _Bisous !_ »

Albafica s'engouffre dans une petite rue, l'inconvénient avec le domicile c'est de se retrouver dans des ruelles inabordables ou dans des rues payantes… Autant dire pratiquement toutes les rues qui arborent la capitale. Le temps passé au volant est quasiment le même que celui passé auprès de ses patients. Il sort de sa voiture, toque à la porte et entre chez Mme Berthaux.

Il rentre vers les alentours de midi sa matinée a été épuisante. Psychologiquement parfois son métier lui grignote son moral. Il se réchauffe son plat au micro-onde, sur la table un mot de Shion, il lui laisse souvent des petites attentions de ce genre.

« _Je suis parti ce matin, je rentrerai plus tard que d'habitude, Saga veut me voir à son restaurant. Je te préviendrais dès que je serai sur le chemin du retour. C'est lui qui me ramènera ne vient pas me chercher. Je t'aime, je t'embrasse, vivement ce soir mon ange_ »

Il se sourit intérieurement, quel homme adorable il a là. Il mange en pensant à son bien aimé qu'il retrouvera ce soir, en attendant cette après-midi il a de la paperasse à remplir incombant à son métier. Il doit rentrer dans son ordinateur les nouvelles prescriptions médicales de ses patients, les recettes du jour, les bordereaux des virements des caisses d'allocations familiales, ainsi que de sortir les factures pour les soins du lendemain. Cette partie ne l'enchante pas des masses, lui préfère résider auprès des personnes dont il a la charge, le côté relationnel lui plait énormément. Enfin, résigné il s'en chargera, après tout Mû aussi concède aux mêmes exigences, personne n'y échappe.

Il établit les dernières factures quand il entend un vacarme assourdissant provenir de l'autre côté du couloir. Un bruit de marteau tape et tape toujours plus fort, ça n'en finit pas, il ne parvient pas à se concentrer. Patient, il attend depuis deux heures, mais ce bouquant ne cesse pas. Excédé il sort de son bureau, descend les escaliers quatre à quatre se rend dans son entrée, ouvre sa porte et part de l'autre côté du pallier. Le bruit tonne de ses chez voisins, évidement il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Il frappe à la porte, tambourine pour être précis. Rien. Il continue jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entre ouvre sur ce même personnage antipathique de la dernière fois. Son visage strict n'est pas des plus avenants, il le détaille de la tête aux pieds, l'homme lève la tête en signe de dédain et prend une moue hautaine.

-« Quoi il y a un problème ? »

-« Pardon ? Il y a un problème ? Mais comment oui ! Ca fait deux heures que vous menez un de ces raffuts ! C'était bien la peine de faire un scandale pour notre déménagement, vous pensez avoir tous les droits ou quoi ? Le tapage diurne vous connaissez ? ». Invective Albafica.

Minos s'appuie contre la porte les bras croisés, mon dieu ce qu'il peut paraître complaisant, il pue le snobisme. Il finit par répondre :

-« Mumm… Nous avons le droit de faire des travaux chez nous, nous respectons les heures, _cher monsieur_. Si vous ne supportez pas la vie en communauté, je vous conseille d'acheter une maison au fin fond de la forêt, ainsi vous ne serez dérangé par personne… De plus il vous faut faire des compromis vous aussi… Nous n'avons rien dit pour votre arrivée… Alors que vos amis ont carrément brailler dans les couloirs et le hall d'entrée, c'est bien simple, on entendait qu'eux… M'avez-vous vu faire un scandale ? Non »

Albafica se redresse, lui aussi affiche une attitude emprunt de fierté, il se contient pour garder son calme et respire profondément, plusieurs fois. L'envie de flanquer à cet homme son poing dans la figure le démange, mais cela serait malvenu.

-« Vous me faites rire, pas de scandale dites-vous ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ou alors nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce mot… Dois-je vous rappeler qui a hurlé telle une furie au beau milieu du couloir à moitié débraillé ? Ce n'est certainement pas mes amis ni moi _très cher monsieur_… Pouvez-vous mettre en sourdine vos gestes et travailler plus silencieusement ou est-ce trop vous demander ? Peut être ne vous préoccupez-vous pas de vos voisins. La liberté d'autrui s'arrête là ou commence celle des autres… »

Minos crispe sa mâchoire, cet énergumène l'exècre à l'extrême. S'en est fait, en moins de dix minutes il a réussi à le mettre dans une de ses colères sourdes qu'Eaque préfère éviter… Il en arriverait presque à devenir tout rouge, presque… Le point de rupture est franchi, il hurle :

-« Mais vous commencez par me courir sur le haricot vous ! Ca fait même pas une semaine que vous vivez ici et vous faite chier tout le monde ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! On fera moins de bruit quand vos amis se tiendront à carreaux ! Sur ce je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne journée ! »

Sans ménagement il referme la porte d'entrée en la claquant comme habituellement. Abasourdi l'autre ne veut pas en rester là, il sonne de plus belle. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur cet homme, Albafica enchaine :

-« On ne coupe pas une conversation comme ça, c'est malpoli mais ça, je crois deviner que vous l'êtes et que vous en êtes fier en prime. Je n'ai pas terminé alors je ne tolérerai pas que vous me claquiez la porte au nez ! D'une mes amis ne vont pas se tenir à carreaux parce qu'ils ne font rien de mal, de deux nous avons fait moins de vacarme que vous, de trois essayez de vous tenir plus correctement, la civilisation ne s'arrête pas au pas de votre porte ! Si vous voulez passez pour un homme de Cro-Magnon soit, mais pas avec moi. Je vous prierais de vous tenir. Passe encore votre déconvenue de l'autre fois, heureusement que mes amis n'avaient pas d'enfant encore ! Ils auraient pu être choqué en voyant votre… Enfin votre… Vous voyez quoi… »

Les nerfs de Minos lâchent et bien comme il faut, il jurerait les entendre se rompre les uns après les autres, des petits claquements bien nets… Son cerveau se déconnecte, il ne voit plus que cette espèce de pseudo moralisateur avec un balai coincé dans les fesses entrain de lui mettre la honte. Il lui rappelle encore cet épisode épique qu'il tentait d'oublier. Et encore une fois il perd son sang froid et aboie en se rapprochant tout près de son maudit voisin :

-« Mon quoi !? Dites-le ça vous démange ! Ca vous amuse de me rappeler que vous m'avez vu à poil à chaque fois que vous me croisez !? Ca vous plait ma parole ou bien ? Faut m'expliquer là ! Lâcher moi la grappe avec ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Un sourire moqueur s'étire sur les lèvres pâles, son regard se porte sur l'objet du délit, en effet il s'en amuse à chaque fois en voyant l'état d'énervement dans lequel se met cet homme austère. Minos continue :

« Et cessez de sourire comme ça ou bien je… »

-« Ou bien quoi ? Vous me menacer c'est bien ça ? Voyons, je trouve que vous perdez votre self control pour pas grand-chose… Peut être que je devrais vous donner l'adresse de mon cousin pour vous apprendre à gérer votre stress, il est sophrologue… Et pour ce qui est de votre anatomie intime, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'elle ne m'a pas plu, pas plus qu'elle ne m'a choqué. J'en vois tous les jours, alors une de plus ou une de moins ça ne fait pas une grande différence… Puisque nous nous sommes entendus et que vous allez redevenir raisonnable, je vous souhaite une bonne journée _cher monsieur_… Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, Albafica Le Meur, votre nouveau voisin. _Bonne journée_ ! »

Il se retourne et repart dans son logement en laissant un Minos dans un état avancé de fureur. Comment un blanc bec comme ça peut le mettre à l'amande avec autant de facilité ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il ose se moquer de lui ouvertement ? Comment ose-t-il ? Pourtant d'habitude c'est lui qui gagne toutes les joutes verbales, sa répartie cingle à tous les coups ! Mais là on dirait bien qu'il a trouvé un adversaire à sa taille… Ce dandy manucuré le casse avec une telle facilité que ça en devient déconcertant. Sacrebleu et billevesée ! Il faut qu'il se calme sinon ça finira mal !

De retour dans son salon Minos est sorti de ses rêves de meurtres par son compagnon.

-« Alors c'était qui ? T'est tout rouge Minos qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

-« C'était encore le voisin, il se plaint que l'on fait trop de bruit en tapant »

-« Et alors il faut que j'arrête mes travaux ? »

Un sourire malfaisant collé sur les lèvres, Minos rétorque :

-« Non mon chéri, continues. On a le droit de monter une étagère encore, nous sommes en démocratie. Et si ça ne lui plait pas à l'autre collet monté il n'aura qu'à déménager »

* * *

Toute l'après-midi il a entendu marteler contre les murs, les tremblements résonnent jusque dans son crâne ! Albafica se tape une migraine carabinée et ce à cause de ses nouveaux voisins. Il s'est bien foutu de lui l'autre chevelu guindé ! Ils n'ont pas arrêtés leur bazar malgré ses revendications ! Il veut la guerre, il l'aura…

Shion rentre vers vingt et une heures il trouve son petit ami dans la cuisine assis la tête enserrée dans ses mains, un cachet d'aspirine ainsi qu'un verre d'eau devant lui. Il s'inquiète :

-« Ca ne va pas Alba ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Ce dernier relève la tête, il affiche une mine affreuse, ses yeux se sont rétrécis en deux minuscules billes rondes, sa mâchoire est crispée.

-« Toute l'après-midi ! Toute l'après-midi Shion qu'ils ont tapé comme des timbrés ! ! ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Je sentais mes dents vibrer tellement ils y allaient de bon cœur ! »

-« Mais qui mon ange ? »

-« Les voisins ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ! »

-« Et tu ne leur a pas demandé d'arrêter ? »

Le bleuté lâche un rire nerveux traduisant son état mental. Quand il commence à employer un ton sarcastique, c'est que la situation devient alarmante.

-« Non Shion je suis resté comme une dinde en attendant que ça passe… Evidement que j'ai sonné à leur porte en leur demandant d'arrêter ! »

Shion tique mais ne riposte pas, il conserve son calme légendaire, il poursuit :

-« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, soit plus explicite aussi... »

-« Ce qu'il c'est passé ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ? Et bien ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est que l'autre bidule truc qui se prend pour la majesté de l'étage c'est foutu de moi ! On s'est pris le bec et puis je lui ai demandé de se calmer sur le marteau, mais résultat des courses il n'a pas cessé. J'ai même l'impression qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie après ! »

-« Dis moi pas que tu t'es encore pris la tête avec !? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'intègre si tu t'écharpes continuellement avec eux ? Enfin Alba met de l'eau dans ton vin, ce n'est pas si grave s'ils font des travaux en journée. Ils ont le droit aussi. Tu ne supportes rien »

-« Je rêve ou tu prends la défense de ce grand échalas ? Tu es du quel côté ? »

-« Mais je suis du tiens bien sûr… Mais reconnais que tu abuses un peu depuis que nous avons emménagés… Ce sont nous les nouveaux venus, c'est à nous de nous adapter… Et puis je dois avouer que moi personnellement je ne le trouve pas désagréable cet homme… Je l'ai rencontré ce matin en sortant les poubelles… Il m'a paru sympathique, d'ailleurs il nous a invité à prendre l'apéro chez eux un de ces jours »

-« Quooooi !? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne ce n'est pas possible ! Sympathique tu dis ? Je sais bien que tu vois le bon côté des gens et que tout est rose dans ton monde mais tout de même, reviens sur Terre Shion »

-« Oui parfaitement sympathique je confirme. Eaque me semble un homme bien de prime abord »

-« Le grand chevelu dégingandé ? »

-« Nan, celui dont je te parle il n'a pas les cheveux longs, il est brun. Pourquoi tu parles de qui ? »

-« Du grand échassier avec les cheveux blancs »

-« Ah ça doit être son copain, euh je crois qu'il ma dit qu'il s'appelle Minos, si je ne me trompe pas… Oui c'est ça. Ils sont en couple eux aussi. C'est génial ça ! On pourrait se faire un autre couple d'ami gay tout comme nous ! »

Albafica faillit s'étrangler à la supposition de son ami.

-« Hein ! Ca ne va pas ! Jamais je ne passerais une soirée dans la même pièce que cet arrogant personnage ! Plutôt mourir… Au fait je suis désolé avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi Saga voulait que tu passes le voir… Rien de grave ? »

Shion s'assoit à côté de son ami.

-« Non, non rien de grave, il voulait me demander de lui rendre un petit service. Si je pouvais faire des extras le week-end et les aider à leur restaurant. Un de leur nouveau serveur vient de claquer la porte… »

-« Encore ? Mais c'est une habitude chez eux. Il c'est passé quoi cette fois-ci ? »

-« C'est Kanon qui a fait des siennes pour ne pas changer. Apparemment il était constamment sur le dos du pauvre serveur, lui criait dessus toute la journée, rien n'allait jamais. Tu le connais, c'est une vraie tête de cochon… Il y va un peu fort parfois, mais bon c'est Kanon que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

-« Et je suppose que tu as dis oui… »

-« Bien sûr, ils nous ont aidés pour le déménagement, je ne vais pas les laisser dans la mouise. C'est plus pour le samedi soir en faite, et quelques vendredis »

-« Bah voyons, comme ça on ne pourra pas se faire des soirées en amoureux »

Shion s'approche de son ami, tend sa main pour lui caresser la joue. D'un ton doucereux il lui dit :

-« Mais nous vivons ensemble vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Ce n'est pas quelques malheureuses soirées en moins qui vont nous empêcher de nous organiser des soirées romantiques… »

Shion pose sa main sur celle de son compagnon, l'embrasse tendrement. En mettant fin à l'échange l'infirmier valide :

-« Tu as raison, enfin bon… Vive Kanon est son caractère de cochon »

* * *

La semaine s'écoule gentiment nous sommes déjà mardi huit octobre, Saga revient du marché avec un apprenti pour décharger les courses et pouvoir établir le menu du jour. Dans les cuisines s'élève la vois forte de son frère, encore entrain de transmettre ses directives aux commis de cuisines.

Les jumeaux terribles sont inséparables. Depuis leur enfance personne ne peut entrer dans leur monde, ils doivent en accorder l'accès aux intrus. Saga est très protecteur envers son cadet, son parcours ne fut pas des plus facile. Ses parents le rejetaient plus ou moins, préférant de loin leur aîné, fierté de la famille, alors que le petit Kanon passait pour la brebis galeuse, la canaille. Il inventait sans cesse de nouvelles bêtises pour attirer l'attention de sa mère mais rien n'y faisait, il passait en second face à son jumeau. Il en résulte des fêlures qui ne sont pas soudées… Il a besoin d'être rassuré en permanence et d'être entouré par ses proches, il ne supporte pas de se retrouver seul.

Saga s'en veut pour toute l'attention qu'il suscite depuis tout petit. C'est pour cette raison qu'il couve et veille sur sa douce moitié avec autant d'acharnement. Sa culpabilité le ronge, il s'évertue à se racheter aux yeux de son frère, même si celui-ci ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il porte son aîné aux nues. La relation qui les lie est très fusionnelle, bien plus que ça, on pourrait confirmer qu'elle est étouffante. Cependant les jeunes hommes ont su trouver leur équilibre dans ce château de carte brimbalant.

Le plus âgé des frères fit ses études hôtelières classiquement, puis se dirigea vers une spécialisation en gestion. Il monta son restaurant et engagea son frère qui descendait vers la mauvaise pente, enchainant les petits boulots, les périodes chaotiques, et les plans foireux.

Le Calydon fait la fierté des deux frères Costa, prunelle de leurs yeux ils y mettent tout leur temps ainsi que toute leur dévotion. Il se situe dans le quartier latin à la frontière du sixième arrondissement, lieu parfait pour leurs spécialités grecques. La réputation de leur établissement ne cesse de croître, elle a obtenue une étoile au guide Michelin. C'est en parti grâce à leur chef cuisinier, le très réputé maître Aiolia.

La rénovation des lieux demanda énormément d'investissement personnel de la part des jumeaux, ils ont pratiquement tout fait tous seuls, avec l'aide de quelques amis. Notamment grâce à la participation d'Angelo, le compagnon de Mû. Il s'y connait en bricolage, plomberie, électricité, c'est une espèce de touche à tout. Et le résultat final en vaut grandement le coup puisque le cadre est superbe, rendant le lieu actuel et raffiné.

La salle de restaurant proprement dite s'étend tout du long, une rangée de table est placée le long du mur couronné de hautes fenêtres arrondies, tandis que sur l'allée centrale une deuxième rangée de table s'impose. Le parquet flottant en bois de noyer contraste avec le verre des tables ainsi que les sièges blancs design. Les murs sont habillés en lambris de la même couleur que le sol. Cependant les lumières bleues que diffusent les barres de néons au plafond dénotent une ambiance sous-marine. On se croirait dans un navire futuriste. Tout le long du mur faisant face aux fenêtres se plante la réception suivie du bar plus loin au fond de la salle. Un bar blanc moderne décoré de plantes vertes, au dessus duquel sont suspendus des luminaires ronds argentés. Des petites touches de verdures sont disséminées sur les tables avec des compositions florales ainsi que dans les coins de la pièce. Entre chaque pan de mur entrecoupé de fenêtre se loge des tableaux aux thématiques aquatiques. Pour faire la transition des lieux entre la réception et la salle, des statues antiques occupent les interstices. Pareil pour le sas entre le bar et les cuisines.

Au fond à gauche après le bar un escalier en vieilles pierres descend dans une deuxième salle plus intimiste, elle sert aux réceptions et aux réservations privées. Elle est décorée dans le même esprit que la première, seulement une cave y a été aménagée pour les « bons clients ». Cet endroit est non seulement accueillant mais remarquable autant sur le plan esthétique que sur le plan fonctionnel, Saga a su crée un endroit unique.

Ce dernier entre dans les cuisines, une réunion s'y tient. Enfin en vérité, Kanon gronde sur ses employés alignés bien docilement en rang. Personne ne prononce une parole, ils attendent que l'orage passe. Saga le coupe :

-« Bon Kanon que t'arrive-t-il encore ? Tu ne peux pas les laisser travailler tranquillement ? Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Et la mise en place des tables n'est pas prête encore »

-« Ah tu tombes bien Saga ! J'étais entrain de les briffer justement. Oui je sais que rien n'est prêt, puisque tout est fait de travers ! Nan mais regardes-moi ça ! C'est pas avec des mous du genou pareils qu'on va arriver à quelque chose ! »

Son frère tousse en signe de mécontentement, il n'aime pas les crises d'autorité, parfois il est obligé d'y passer mais là c'est sur son frère que sa colère se porte et il ne désire pas le sermonner devant ses subordonnés.

-« Bon, bon, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, hop, tous à vos postes. Kanon tu peux me suivre s'il te plait ? »

-« Où ça ? On a encore pleins de choses à faire ! »

-« Oui et bien ça attendra, allons dans la salle du bas »

Ils descendent dans la salle de réception. L'aîné invite son cadet à prendre place autour d'une grande table ovale, le suivant à son tour. Kanon impatient prend la parole :

-« Que veux-tu me dire ? »

-« Je sais que tu prends ton rôle très à cœur et que tu t'impliques à fond, j'apprécie tous les efforts que tu fournis. Sincèrement. Seulement Kanon… Si tu pouvais te montrer moins impulsif et nerveux auprès de nos employés, ça m'arrangerait vois-tu… »

L'air surpris son cadet réfute :

-« Mais enfin Saga de quoi tu parles ? Je ne fais que remotiver les troupes. Tu verrais l'équipe de bras cassé, c'est navrant ! Il faut sans cesse les surveiller et les reprendre. La preuve tous les nouveaux ne tiennent pas plus d'un mois. Ils sont des petites natures pour abandonner un poste aussi vite »

-« Oui d'accord. Mais ne crois-tu pas que les torts viennent de toi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer aussi dur pour te faire respecter… Au contraire, tu démotives nos serveurs, commis, maîtres d'hôtel, cuisiniers, chef pâtissier, sommelier… Bientôt c'est bien simple nous allons nous retrouver les seuls ici à faire la plonge et la cuisine. Si tu arrives à faire fuir Aiolia je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Tu peux déjà te préparer à courir, et vite, très vite… »

-« Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ? ». Persiffle vexé Kanon.

-« Que-tu-te-taises ! Ca fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde ! Et pendant que j'y suis, vu que tu as réussi à faire fuir tous les serveurs de la ville, j'ai demandé à Shion de venir nous aider les week-ends en extra. Il a gentiment accepté, alors si tu ne veux pas perdre un ami, abstiens-toi de te fâcher avec lui merci »

Cela se manifeste éprouvant de gérer le caractère sanguin de Kanon, il faut sans cesse trouver des subterfuges pour éviter de le vexer mais en le remettant à sa place. En faite, il faut marcher sur des œufs, et ce, chaque minute qui passe de chaque jour qui s'écoule… C'est un jeune homme brute de décoffrage, cash n'ayons pas peur des mots. Tandis que Saga prend des gants pour emmitoufler la vérité. Il n'aime pas blesser les gens, alors il enjolive des remontrances ou des vérités crues. C'est un sage comparé à son frère, mais ils se complètent assez bien.

Saga retient son interlocuteur préféré une seconde encore :

-« Au faite Kanon, si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourras apporter sa tenue à Shion quand tu auras le temps ? Il faut qu'il l'essaie avant la semaine prochaine pour savoir s'il elle lui va ou pas… »

-« Mouis, mouis j'irai. C'est tout ? Je peux y aller _monsieur _le chef ? »

-« Oui vous pouvez disposez mon brave ». Accentue son frère sourire éclatant en avant.

* * *

Ce soir Rhadamanthe dormira chez son nouveau petit ami comme bons nombres de soirs depuis leur annonce officielle. Si Valentine semble voler sur un petit nuage tout rose bariolé de cœurs, l'anglais quant à lui se montre plus réservé. On devine mal ses pensées, il ne laisse rien transparaître, il affiche une _poker face_ d'un bout à l'autre de l'année. Qu'il soit heureux, triste ou en colère on ne voit pas la différence.

Valentine chantonne en préparant le diner dans sa cuisine, tandis que Rhadamanthe se détend au salon avec un bon verre de scotch. Il savoure les bonnes choses, étant issue d'une classe bourgeoise, son éducation est quasiment parfaite. D'ailleurs ses manières, les projets qu'il entreprend tout est quasiment parfait chez lui, il réussit tout. Il est brillant au naturel, sans se forcer. Son diplôme d'avocat international il l'a obtenu sans aucune difficulté, ses stages il les a décroché avec aisance, son poste il l'a gagné haut la main, dépassant tous les autres candidats. Son patron l'a nommé à la tête du service juridique de sa firme, Rhadamanthe est l'homme de l'ombre mais qui dirige tout s'en se faire remarquer.

L'avocat ne ressent pas le besoin de vivre auprès de quelqu'un, il se suffit à lui-même, conserve son tempérament indépendant, il n'aime pas être attaché à une autre personne. Il déteste devoir se justifier sur son emploi du temps et de devoir rendre des comptes, il lui faut une moitié qui lui laisse sa liberté sans l'étouffer. Quand Valentine l'a rejoint à Pékin pour lui déclarer sa flamme, il l'a accueilli pragmatiquement, pesant le pour et le contre. Certes, il connait le jeune comédien depuis un certain temps, et ce grâce à Eaque, mais auparavant il n'a jamais pensé à lui d'une manière plus intime.

Il n'est pas de nature passionnée, tout doit découlé d'un raisonnement bien fondé avec l'anglais. Chaque chose se passe pour une raison donnée. Alors quand Valentine lui criait son amour devant ses yeux suspicieux, il s'est laissé tenter, pourquoi pas lui après tout ? Il le connait, il reconnait que son physique ne lui déplait pas, loin de là. Valentine possède un charisme certain de part son métier, il a une âme de bohème, il est romantique. Ses qualités d'hommes ne sont plus à prouver, il fait part d'une grande dévotion envers ses amis, il est serviable et chaleureux. Oui, Valentine semble un choix judicieux pour construire une relation.

Ce dernier revient au salon tout guilleret de la tournure que prend sa vie. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Depuis le temps qu'il tournait autour du blond détaché, là son obsession se concrétise ! Rhadamanthe est là présent sur son divan, rien que pour lui. Sa peau il peut la caresser, son corps il a l'autorisation de le faire sien, sa bouche la permission de la prendre… Rhadamanthe est à _lui_ et à _lui seul_, qu'on se le dise. Sans demander son reste, Valentine se met à califourchon sur son précieux, son bassin se colle aussitôt sur les cuisses fermes. Le comédien épouse les formes de son amant en se lovant contre son buste, de suite sa langue par à la découverte des aspérités du cou laiteux. S'amuse à jouer avec la bouche de son blondin pour la délaisser et se concentrer sur une épaule découverte, Valentine commence déjà à le déshabiller. Pendant ce temps, imperturbable, Rhadamanthe continue de siroter son verre tranquillement, entre deux baisers une gorgée coule dans sa gorge. Ses baisers ont le goût de bourbon, Valentine s'enivre de ce nectar ambré qui persiste sur les lèvres fines. Cela le met dans tous ses états, sa drogue s'appelle Rhadamanthe. Il en demande des doses de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus importantes.

Le polo impeccable de l'anglais n'est plus qu'un souvenir, il git au sol. Sa chemise va pratiquement se retrouver dans le même état. Valentine dégrafe chaque bouton en profitant pour promener ses doigts agiles sur les pectoraux frémissants. Il faut un certain temps pour éveiller l'envie du blond, mais quand celle-ci prend berceau dans son ventre, plus rien ne peut la contenir. Ce dernier se penche tout en soutenant son doux fardeau pour poser son verre sur la table basse – cela serait dommage de tâcher le canapé – se cale contre le dossier puis bascule la tête de Valentine en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux rosés. Quand on ose réveiller la bête endormie on en subit les conséquences… Qui plus est, l'anglais est un dominant, ce mot prend tout son sens en cet instant.

Sa poigne empêche le rosé de tenter quoi que se soit, il se soumet à son amant exigent point. Et il se tait en prime. L'homme viril déploie sa fougue sur la gorge nue, ses baisers se font féroces, bacchanals. Avec ses mains il maintient la prise des hanches adverses, maintenant Valentine est _sa _proie. Il gémit de contentement, lui est sa chose consentante. Rhadamanthe se lève en portant en tailleur et en emmenant sa victime dans sa chambre. Sans ménagement il le balance sur le lit. Les yeux du comédien luisent d'une touche d'excitation mêlée à de l'appréhension, la suite risque de se révéler houleuse… En effet, ses doutes se certifient quand le blond s'agenouille derrière lui en le dominant de sa hauteur. D'une main ferme il retourne sa proie à quatre pattes, celui-ci semble ravit, ses cris en sont la preuve. Preuve qui sera donnée à ses voisins qu'ils le veuillent ou non… Valentine subit pour le restant de la soirée les assauts répétés d'un prédateur en quête de chair fraiche.

(_suite_…)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nous avons découvert les frères Costa ainsi que l'intimité du couple Rhada/Valentine.

SaintFiction : merci pour ta gentille review. Et bien concernant le couple Alba/Shion c'est une première. Je ne l'ai jamais traité avant, ce sont des fanarts qui m'ont fait aimé ce couple. Je suis super ravie si ça semble « naturel » à la lecture. Je les aime bien les deux ensemble. Et merci pour ton compliment, si j'ai pu te faire aimé le Minos/Alba ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu j'en suis honorée… ^^

Il est vrai que je l'adore ce couple ! Ah Eaque reste inaccessible pour ce pauvre Rune, et Minos a bien raison de s'arracher les cheveux, ce fourbe guette Eaque dans l'ombre. Lol

Il n'a pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs, hi hi elle est facile. Bisous.

NdA :

Calydon : référence à la mythologie grecque sur les frères Castor et Pollux.

Costa : anagramme de Castor, eh eh très original Peri ! J'ai trouvé finalement que ce nom leur allait bien. Ca me fait penser à un nom d'origine méditerranéenne aussi, grecque ça irait bien. Et puis ce nom est classe, il leur correspond bien.

Minos et Albafica font connaissance et se détestent cordialement, cela promet des évènements à venir hauts en couleur…

Prochain chapitre : _Des rencontres qui changent une vie_.

Déjà nous verrons Eaque à son théâtre en proie à un Orphée revendicateur. Depuis le temps qu'il doit s'expliquer sur la production de sa nouvelle pièce… Cela ne sera pas facile pour lui. Et puis comme le titre du chapitre l'indique il y aura plusieurs rencontres fortuites…

Bises,

Peri.


	5. Des rencontres qui changent une vie

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tout le monde,

Je poste ce cinquième chapitre avec du retard pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avançais plus dans l'histoire et j'avais peur de perdre l'avance que je me suis faite. En plus il faut dire que ce chapitre est important pour moi. Vous allez voir pourquoi… ^_^

Je voulais savourez le fait de le poster, hi hi.

Je m'amuse de plus en plus avec tous les personnages mais ça, ça sera pour plus tard vous concernant (si vous ne décrochez pas en route).

_SaintFiction_ : je suis contente si tu trouves que la relation des deux jumeaux est réaliste. Ah oui Kanon et son caractère de cochon-pendu, c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore. Moi aussi je le vois bien faire son adjudant chef sans lever le petit doigt : )

J'adore provoquer des conflits entre Mimi chéri et Albafica, c'est si délicieux de les voir se disputer comme des chiffonniers…

Merci à **SaintFiction**, **Lounacat**, **Sheraz**, **NekroPhobia**, **Astrid Nekomimi**, **Shiryudm** pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable de les lire, ça m'encourage.

Aller, je vous laisse avec toute la bande et je vous retrouve en bas…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Des rencontres qui changent une vie**

Eaque rit encore de sa journée au volant de son Alpha Roméo rouge framboise. Quand il pense à l'allure comique de Valentine aux répétitions, il s'en délecte encore. Son pauvre ami ne parvenait pas s'assoir correctement, Rhadamanthe a du mettre le paquet si l'on peut dire ainsi… N'empêche qu'il se réjouit de leur bonheur, c'est agréable de voir ses amis s'épanouir autour d'eux. Surtout que son confrère les bassine depuis des années avec sa lubie de Rhadamanthe. Donc maintenant qu'il l'a, il arrêtera ses larmoiements déplacés. Il est bien gentil mais sa rengaine lassait tout le monde.

Quand il s'engage dans le couloir menant à son appartement il entend un miaulement faible. Tient bizarre, ce n'est pas Minos qui couine comme ça ? Eaque cherche il ne voit rien d'anormal. Pourtant le miaulement s'intensifie encore. Rien, il regarde au coin des pots de fleurs posés entre les paliers… Rien à signaler. Il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui quand il sent « un truc » passer entre ses jambes.

Oh là ! C'est quoi ça ?

Au milieu de son salon il voit une touffe grise se frotter contre son canapé. Un chat ! Un sac de poil s'est introduit dans sa maisonnée ! Horreur, malheur Minos va piquer une crise ! Il déteste les chats. Il déteste les animaux d'une manière générale. Réflexion : Minos n'aime personne à part lui et son amant.

Le brun s'approche doucement du félidé, s'accroupit et lui tend la main. Le chat se recule, apeuré puis commence à le renifler pour appréhender des intentions de cet humain. Il semble qu'Eaque dégage des phéromones reposantes puisque monsieur le minou lui donne des coups de têtes en signe d'assentiment. Il quémande des câlins en tournicotant entre ses jambes. Sa queue effleure son pantalon. Qu'il est mignon ce petit chat !

Eaque devient gaga devant toute boule de poils qu'elles soient animale ou humaine – et là il pense à Minos – pas qu'il soit poilu mais bon, son esprit lubrique tourne à plein régime.

-« Minou, minou… Viens minou, minou… Que tu es beau… Hein que t'es beau ? Mais oui il est tout beau ce piti minou d'amour ! »

Il prend le chat dans ses bras et le porte jusque dans le canapé en l'embrassant et en le cajolant. Voilà comment un superbe homme plein de pouvoir perd la raison devant un simple chat…

Il bêtifie devant le félin depuis une heure quand Minos rentre à son tour. Il se débarrasse de ses affaires mine de rien. Il passe à côté de son compagnon, s'arrête, puis recule. Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de cet intrus chez lui.

-« Eaque peux-tu m'expliquer ce que cette chose fait ici dans ma maison !? »

Le brun papouille allégrement l'animal en question, frotte son nez contre la tête poilue et enfouit son visage dans le pelage. Il est navrant de pathétisme. Minos intensifie quelque peu le ton de sa voix, ce qui veut dire en langage clair qu'il gueule bien comme il faut :

-« Réponds-moi c'est quoi ça ? »

Il désigne bras tendu le chat en prenant une mine dégoûtée.

-« Tu vois c'est un chat. Un chat. Un bébé, un quiquinou, un poupou, un… »

-« Oui bon tu ne vas pas me sortir tous les qualificatifs débiles que tu connais ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? Et pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ces sales bestioles ! »

-« Minos ! C'est incroyable comme tu peux être insensible par moments ! Enfin le pauvre chéri il n'a plus de famille si ça se trouve ! Et toi tu voudrais le laisser dans la rue livré à lui-même ? »

-« Alors comme ça tu ramasses les chats errants maintenant ? C'est nouveau ? Il est sans doute ravagé de puces et de tiques, c'est dégoûtant ! Mais on s'en fiche qu'il vive dans la rue, qu'il crève ce n'est pas mon problème ! Balance-le ! »

Eaque porte un regard outré sur l'homme de sa vie. Il connait son tempérament sectaire mais là cela dépasse l'entendement. S'en prendre à un pauvre animal sans défense, il va trop loin.

-« D'abord je ne l'ai pas ramassé dans la rue je te signale ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir là, quand je rentrais, il en a profité pendant que j'ouvrais la porte pour se faufiler et il m'a adopté. Et puis j'aimerais te voir faire preuve de plus de compassion, on dirait un monstre par moment »

Minos apparemment grincheux hoche la tête comme les enfants que l'on sermonne et qui le prennent mal, parce que là il est entrain de singer Eaque en lui faisant comprendre qu'il parle dans le vent. Il accompagne son attitude puérile par une moue railleuse. Le directeur de théâtre reprend :

« Et arrête de te foutre de moi s'il te plait ! Bon, c'est aussi chez moi, et moi je l'aime ce chat c'est un signe du destin »

-« Pfff. Un signe du destin mais n'importe quoi mon pauvre ami ! J'ai dis balance moi cette horreur. Il va mettre des poils partout et va faire ses griffes sur le papier. Et puis ça miaule sans arrêt, il m'énerve déjà »

Eaque joue sa plus belle composition. La tête baissée, une moue triste, les yeux larmoyants il supplie visuellement son amant de changer d'avis.

-« C'te plait ! Allez Minos… C'te plait, c'te plait, c'te plait ! Je te ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

L'argenté semble intéressé, il porte sa main contre son menton, réfléchit…

-« Nan, tu me fais déjà ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un bon marché. Trouve autre chose »

-« Et si… Et si je te promets de ne plus inviter Rune pour les trois semaines à venir ? Je peux le garder ? »

-« Ce n'est pas assez, tu ne devrais plus l'inviter pour le millénaire à venir oui »

-« Bon on va faire autrement… Si tu ne me permets pas de le garder, j'inviterai Rune à manger tous les jours, et tous les week-ends… »

Le visage d'Eaque s'est transformé, il prend un tour vil et fourbe, ses œillades le confirment.

-« Ca c'est mesquin ! Très mesquin ! Du chantage, tu me fais du chantage, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

-« La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit ». Se pavane-t-il un sourire made in JR dans Dallas…

-« Bon et bien garde-le, mais juste le temps de trouver son propriétaire. S'il trainait dans le couloir c'est qu'il appartient à quelqu'un de l'immeuble. On lui redonnera, et c'est toi qui devras te charger de cette corvée. Moi j'ai rien demandé. Et ne le laisse pas rentrer dans la chambre ni coucher sur le lit. Et s'il fait ses besoins par terre je lui brise la colonne, c'est compris ? »

-« Oui mon cœur… Promis je le surveillerai… Oh il faut lui donner un nom… »

-« Nan c'est pas la peine, on a qu'à l'appeler sac à puces, ça lui convient parfaitement »

-« Nan je réfléchirai au problème »

* * *

Albafica rentre dépité et s'affale sur le canapé l'air morne. Shion qui étend une machine dans la buanderie vient à l'encontre de son ange bleu pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Il porte encore la panière de linge dans les bras.

-« Alors tu l'as retrouvé ? »

-« Nan, pas une trace, pourtant j'ai regardé partout, dans la cours, aux alentours, j'ai même été dans la rue. J'ai collé des affiches sur les poteaux et dans le hall, si des fois quelqu'un le retrouve… »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas il va revenir, un chat ça revient toujours, l'appel du ventre tu connais ? Quand il aura faim il viendra miauler va »

-« Mais le pauvre, il va passer la nuit dehors ! Tu t'imagines, ça va le traumatiser ! Et s'il se faisait attaquer par d'autres chats sauvages ? Ou pire des chiens ? S'il se faisait écraser ou que quelqu'un l'empoisonnait ? Ou s'il se faisait capturer par des chinois et qu'ils le vendent dans un restaurant de leur quartier pour le découper en morceaux et le servir au menu ? »

Sur cette dernière hypothèse complètement farfelue, le blond vénitien ne peut retenir son rire, il part carrément dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Son adoré a le don de dramatiser les choses et de faire des montagnes de pas grand-chose. Telle est sa nature. Albafica bougonne :

-« Oh c'est pas drôle hein ! T'es un sans cœur, moi je l'aime notre Cheshire »

-« Mais moi aussi Alba, m'enfin il ne va pas se faire rôtir chez les chinois ! Il a de la ressource, un chat reste un chat, il va s'en sortir il sait se défendre et puis il retrouvera la maison, tu verras. Dans un jour ou deux tu le verras gratter à la porte »

-« Ou mort de froid quelque part oui ! Tu me comprends pas, je vais téléphoner à Aphro, tu m'agaces. Et cesse de rire comme un tondu »

Sur ce, l'infirmier part s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'épancher auprès de son cousin et par la même occasion critiquer l'attitude de son compagnon.

* * *

Minos assis autour de l'ilot de la cuisine, mange ses céréales au blé complet, céréales qui nagent dans un bol de lait. Il fixe consciencieusement le chat assis lui aussi par terre en face de lui. Il a l'air de convoiter ce liquide alléchant. Une joute visuelle s'installe entre l'homme et l'animal. Minos fixe les pupilles jaunes pourfendues d'une ligne noire. Le chat ne cligne pas des paupières, il semble bouger. C'est imperceptible mais on jurerait qu'il lève son arrière train.

-« Ah chut… Restes où tu es. Un chat ne monte pas sur la table, ça ne se fait pas »

Un miaulement se fait entendre, c'est qu'il répond en plus ? Non mais !

Le félin se tient debout sur ses quatre pattes, il avance mais se stoppe aussitôt quand Minos le gronde.

« J'ai dit non ! Non c'est non ! Vas-t-en si tu tiens à la vie »

D'un coup d'un seul le chat bondit sur le plan de travail et se poste bien en face du propriétaire du bol de lait. L'homme tape du poing sur la table, il ne sera pas dit qu'un vulgaire sac à puces gagne la partie ! Mais le chat pas affolé pour un sou s'approche sournoisement en étendant ses pattes et arrive au-dessus du dit bol.

Minos le repousse par la tête mais c'est têtu ces petites bestioles, et en plus cela possède de la force parce que minou tend son cou malgré la pression et lape joyeusement le lait où flotte les pétales.

« C'est dégueulasse ! T'es crade ! Sale chat ! »

Voilà. Minet vient de gagner, Minos déclare forfait. Il se lève et part, cédant sa place.

Il interpelle Eaque qui se prépare dans la salle de bain, il ajuste sa coiffure. Chaque matin il met plus d'une heure pour s'apprêter. C'est un travail de longue haleine que de parfaire son image de sex-symbol. Il sort en sentant la cocotte, derrière lui une nuée de parfum embaume son passage.

-« Oui mon chaton ? »

-« C'est aujourd'hui que tu organises ta réunion avec ton staff ? »

Le népalais soupire.

-« Oui, je sens que je vais rentrer complètement lessivé ce soir, rien que d'y penser ça me démotive. Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour savoir. Et tu vas faire quoi à propos de cette fameuse pièce que personne ne veut produire ? »

-« Et bien je me range de leur avis, ça serait trop risqué de se pencher sur un projet pareil. L'auteur n'est pas encore connu, je risque de me casser les dents. A la place je vais proposer une valeur sûre »

-« Ca sera quoi ? »

-« _Eloge de la douleur_ »

-« Cela ne me parait pas joyeux ton truc… »

-« Non tu as entièrement raison, c'est sombre. Affreusement sombre mais je suis sûr et certain de vendre mes billets. Cette pièce est écrite par un auteur à succès, Camus. Je ne peux pas me tromper en misant sur lui »

-« Je te souhaite bon courage pour faire avaler la pilule à Orphée ». Ironise le norvégien.

-« Merci de me soutenir, mais je te préviens… C'est toi qui subiras ma mauvaise humeur ce soir… »

Minos vient cueillir son amant dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur le front, les tempes en le serrant contre lui.

-« Ca sera pour toutes les fois où toi tu me supportes… Allez file sinon tu vas arriver en retard »

-« Et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? »

-« Si, si… Mais depuis qu'Alone est en Chine j'ai réaménagé mes horaires »

-« Ah tu en profite petit fripon…

Ils s'embrassent langoureusement avant de se séparer pour la journée.

… Penses à moi ce matin, aller bisous mon cœur »

Eaque n'a pas le temps d'entrer dans le hall que déjà une horde de perturbateur l'assaille de toute part. Il fend la masse en deux pour traverser le couloir qui le mène jusqu'à son bureau. Ce n'est que le début et il en a déjà plus que marre. Mais marre de chez marre. Il l'a entendu sa voix nasillarde… A Orphée bien entendu ! Il est déjà sur le pied de guerre. Son assistante frappe et entre dans le bureau un dossier épais à la main.

Vêtue d'un tailleur strict la jeune femme se tient debout l'air gênée de devoir annoncer sa nouvelle.

-« Monsieur Moryl… Je suis navrée mais votre équipe vous attend. Votre personnel s'impatiente… »

Absent, les yeux agars, le regard vide, le visage las il réplique :

-« Bien ma petite Violate. Bien, bien… Dis leur que la réunion ne se fera qu'à onze heures et qu'en attendant j'ai d'autres choses à faire parce que moi je dirige un établissement culturel et que j'ai d'autres priorités que de satisfaire à leur demande puériles et futiles de pseudos artistes incompris sur le retour… Voilà dis-leur ça… »

-« Je ne suis pas certaine que moi je puisse les contenir, ils exigent de vous voir immédiatement »

-« Ils ne sont pas en position d'exiger quoi que se soit de ma part. C'est qui le directeur ? Qui établit les fiches de payes ? La réunion aura lieu à onze heures point final. S'ils ne sont pas content qu'ils changent de crémerie »

-« Entendu monsieur Moryl, j'y vais de ce pas. Désirez-vous un café ? »

-« Oui, bien corsé. Merci ma petite Violate »

La matinée s'est bien déroulée dans l'ensemble, le directeur a contacté les différents agents pour vérifier les contrats des artistes qui se produisent dans son théâtre. Fin négociateur il a su tirer son épingle du jeu pour ne pas laisser les pourcentages s'enflammer de trop. Puis il a discuté avec son attaché de presse pour planifier les futures entrevues avec les magasines spécialisés. Il faut bien choisir son support pour bénéficier au mieux d'une publicité élogieuse, ainsi que de flatter les scribouillards qui se prétendent critiques d'arts… La bonne blague.

Mais voilà, l'heure fatidique est venue… Sa confrontation avec son staff se voit poindre le bout de son nez… La voix aigue de son directeur artistique résonne dans sa tête alors qu'il n'est pas en sa présence. Cela promet de grands moments.

Onze heures, tous attendent en parlementant autour de la grande table de réunion, dans la pièce qui juxtapose son bureau. Ces pièces professionnelles diffèrent avec le cadre baroque de la salle de l'auditorium. Elles se veulent fonctionnelles avant tout, avec une touche contemporaine qui rafraichit ces lieux. Sont montés sur les murs des lambris de bois beige clair probablement de l'hévéa. Au milieu un écran plat est suspendu pour les téléréunions. Au centre de la pièce siège une immense table octogonale du même bois que précédemment. Les sièges noirs sont tissés de cuir. Les boissons chaudes et jus de fruits ont été servis par Violate.

Eaque entend le brouhaha de part la cloison de la porte. Et ça y va ! Les machins, les chichis, les critiques, les déclamations ! Avant d'entrer il prend un temps pour respirer, chasser son agacement qui monte. Il se pince le haut de l'arrête de son nez, ferme les yeux et reprend son calme. Tout va bien se passer. Zen. Rester zen.

Il pénètre dans la salle, aussitôt Orphée se lève prêt à déverser son flot de revendications. D'un geste ferme le directeur le stop, il s'assoit en bout de table à la place du chef. Il ne lance pas un regard à son assistance, il tapote les feuilles de son dossier sur la table. Prend son temps. Se sert un verre de jus d'orange. Boit une gorgée. Son œil cherche Orphée, il l'a trouvé, celui-ci s'impatiente les bras croisés, son index frappant son avant bras.

Le directeur ouvre la séance d'un ton solennel :

-« Bonjour à tous, pour ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu. Nous sommes réunis pour définir… »

-« Bon on l'a joue cette pièce ou non ? »

Tôlé général. Orphée vient de couper splendidement la parole de son supérieur. Déjà qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, cet incident ne va pas le ravir. Et c'est repartit de plus belle, tout le monde parle en même temps.

Eaque les regarde atterré, il place ses mains jointes devant sa bouche et hoche de la tête. Ce n'est pas possible, il va rentrer chez lui. La table frémit quand un poing tape dessus, tellement fort que son verre de jus de fruit tombe et se déverse sur son costume haut de gamme.

-« Taisez-vous bon dieu ! C'est pas possible ! Qui c'est qui m'a foutu des imbéciles pareils ? »

Une petite voix intervient mal assurée :

-« Euh je crois que c'est vous patron… ». Déclare Mime.

Le patron en question tourne la tête en sa direction en lui lançant un regard noir. Il s'impose :

-« Mais vous allez cesser de parler tous en même temps, on ne s'entend plus ! Et surtout quand c'est moi qui parle ! Orphée ne commence pas à jouer les artistes incompris sinon je te jette par la peau des fesses ! Des directeurs artistiques il y en a plein les rues ! »

Celui se lève encore une fois :

-« Je proteste ! »

-« Tu ne protestes rien du tout rassis-toi ! J'ai l'impression de devenir un garde d'enfant, on se croirait à la maternelle…

Le silence reprend place peu à peu.

… Je disais, cette réunion d'information à lieu pour vous préciser que le programme du semestre a été établi par mes bons soins, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Concernant le choix que nous avions fait en début d'année de proposer des œuvres contemporaines et humoristiques elle est reportée. Les auteurs qui nous ont proposés leurs pièces ne sont pas assez connus pour pouvoir les monter. J'aurai plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner »

-« Mais je croyais que le Myrmidon proposait une politique novatrice pour les jeunes auteurs !? Qu'il fallait innover et ne pas plier de par le diktat d'une société régressive ! Vous l'aviez dis vous-même Eaque ! Laisser la chance aux écrivains talentueux… Où est la place de l'art dans ce cas ? Dites-le nous ! Qu'est-ce l'écriture, la mise en scène, l'élaboration d'un chef d'œuvre, l'avancement du théâtre si nous nous contentons de rejouer inlassablement des pièces poussiéreuses, vues et revues milles fois ? ». Orphée vient de parler.

En l'espace d'une demi-heure il a coupé la parole trois fois à son directeur. Mime, lui regarde le directeur artistique les yeux gorgées d'admiration en acquiesçant de la tête comme un pantin désarticulé.

Eaque se desserre, agrippe ses deux mains à plat contre la table, lève les yeux au ciel. Il se disait quoi avant ? Zen… Cette notion abstraite lui ait sortit de la tête, dommage pour Orphée. Il s'avance de nouveau et plante ses iris violines dans celles bleues du jeune homme revendicateur.

-« Or-phé. Pour-la-énième-fois… Ferme-la ! Tu m'exaspères au plus haut point, après cette réunion je veux que tu rentres chez toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir de la journée ! Tu reviendras demain. Bon est-ce que je peux la finir cette maudite réunion à la mord-moi-le nœud ou c'est trop vous demander !?

Je continue, et je veux le silence. Je ne sais plus ce que je disais bon sang ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui vient en aide :

-« Vous en étiez au fait que le Myrmidon ne proposerait pas des pièces humoristiques venant d'auteurs peu connus, il me semble ».

Il s'agit de Pharaon, son directeur technique.

-« J'en ai marre… Oui pardon, merci Pha'. Alors à la place, nous proposerons, des pièces plus axées sur la tragédie ou la réflexion. Il y aura toujours les grands classiques, ne nous voilons pas la face, avec des troupes d'intermittents en pleine expansion, donc peu coûteuses… Et puis pour ce qui est des pièces modernes, par contre nous miserons sur des écrivains à succès. L'accent sera mis sur Camus Varese. Nous produirons deux de ses pièces pour le trimestre à venir »

-« Bravo le parti pris ! Bravo la démocratie ! Vive Molière ! ». S'insurge Orphée.

Eaque préfère ignorer son intervention et termine la réunion aussi calmement que possible. Malgré les réflexions intempestives de son adjoint. Nan mais, il ne faut pas croire, il l'adore Orphée… Quand celui-ci se met en arrêt maladie par exemple…

Heureusement pour notre brun ténébreux, le reste de la journée ne ressemble pas au chaos vécu ce matin. Orphée est rentré chez lui, Mime est parti faire du boudin, Pharaon ne s'est pas prononcé.

Seul Valentine tirera son épingle du jeu, il sera l'acteur principal de la pièce _Eloge de la douleur_.

* * *

Dans son appartement bien cosi, Albafica se prend un bain de pied. Sa journée fut des plus fatigante, il a couru partout. Du coup, personne pour assurer la tournée du soir, il a du s'y coller. Il vient de rentrer, il est tout juste dix neuf heures trente. Il rajoute des huiles essentielles de lavande et d'eucalyptus au gros sel pour faire passer le mal de pied. Cela le détend. Shion vient s'assoir à ses côtés.

-« Tu veux que je te masses les pieds mon ange ? »

-« Oh oui… Ca me fera du bien. Tu es un amour… »

Une fois ses petons séchés, Albafica s'allonge sur l'assise du canapé en étendant ses jambes sur les genoux de son chéri adoré pour qu'il en prenne soin. Ce dernier commence son massage, il roule la pulpe de ses doigts sur la plante des pieds. C'est relaxant, presque divin. Le breton se laisse totalement aller.

-« Hen oui c'est bon… Vas-y continue, t'arrêtes pas c'est trop bon »

Un sourire malicieux gravé sur ses lèvres, Shion demande innocemment :

-« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

-« Hen oui, tu es doué… Encore plus fort s'il te plait »

Les petits gémissements traduisent son contentement, ce qui bien évidement éveille le côté grivois du vert doré.

-« Tu veux que je continue ? »

Albafica reprend ses esprits et comprend enfin les sous-entendus graveleux de son taquin d'ami. Il relève la tête.

-« Rhoo Shion… Tu ramènes tout à _ça_… Mais continue quand même »

-« Tu ne dis jamais non… »

-« Oui on fera des galipettes ce soir si tu veux »

-« Quel enthousiasme mon amour, ça me réjouit… Vraiment… »

-« Tu ne vas pas me dire que je t'ai vexé ? »

-« Non, non je te rassure. Au faite tu vas faire quoi pour le week-end du dix neuf ? »

-« Quoi comment ça ? »

-« Tu vas aller voir ton père ou pas ? »

-« Ah oui je vais y aller avec Aphro, on en profitera pour voir tout le monde, la famille et les copains. Tu vas m'accompagner ? »

A l'énoncé de cet état de faite Shion reprend un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connait que trop peu. Il fronce ses sourcils et semble préoccupé.

-« Non je ne pourrai pas, je vais aider Saga et Kanon en salle, tu sais bien je t'en ai parlé »

-« Oh oui c'est vrai. Tu veux que je repousse mon week-end ? »

-« Non, tu ne vas pas te priver d'aller voir ton père pour ça… Vas-y, ça ira »

Albafica n'est pas dupe, il voit bien la mine qu'affiche son masseur préféré.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne, je le vois bien… Shion… Dis-moi ce que c'est… »

-« Rien mon ange, rien »

-« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule avec moi… En plus je crois deviner. C'est à propos de lui c'est ça ? »

Lui. Son ami d'enfance laissé au pays. Lui. Qui entretient une amitié bancale avec son doudou bleu. Lui qui lorgne sur son soit disant ami depuis qu'ils sont adolescents. Lui avec qui il s'est battu pour les beaux yeux d'Albafica. Lui, Manigoldo.

Il ne supporte pas cet homme arrogant et puéril. Et surtout, ses manières cavalières avec son ange. Pourtant, Shion Natla n'est pas de tempérament haineux ou revanchard, mais dès qu'il s'agit de Manigoldo, plus personne n'arrive à lui faire entendre raison. Il a peur qu'un jour il réussisse à lui enlever l'amour de sa vie. Qu'il reparte en Bretagne pour rester vers son père et vers ce… Ce… Ce pervers lubrique !

Voyant le malaise qui s'installe chez son concubin, Albafica se relève et vient le serrer dans ses bras. Il approche son visage tout près des oreilles de Shion pour lui susurrer :

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais que je n'aime que toi… J'y vais pour voir mon père avant tout, pas pour lui. J'irai le voir un petit coup mais Aphro sera avec moi. Je reviendrai dimanche en début de soirée… Tu me crois ? Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Sa tête vient se nicher dans le creux du cou de Shion. Il se voit conquit par une multitude de petits baisers sensuels. Albafica remonte sa bouche jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, là ou les frissons prennent naissance. Sa langue s'aventure sur les parcelles de peau, elle mendie, elle supplie. La bouche mutine suçote, happe, mordille ce creux tentateur. Il souffle en s'amusant de voir comment la chair de poule s'empare de son amant. Shion semble partit au pays des Merveilles, il ne répond plus, tout concentré à l'extase qu'il ressent en ce moment. Albafica est une petite fouine vicieuse. Il possède le don de lui retourner les sens en une minute montre en main. Il sent les mains opalines découvrir son pull pour s'infiltrer sur tout son torse. Son toucher est meurtrier. L'alarme est déclenchée, Shion ne répond plus de rien. Dans un élan passionné il renverse Albafica sur le dos et déferle son envie pressante sur le corps fin, tandis que ce dernier glousse en triomphant.

* * *

Nous sommes au milieu du mois d'octobre, Kanon ne s'est toujours pas rendu chez leur couple d'ami pour porter ses tenues à Shion, il doit les essayer, son remplacement débutera la semaine prochaine et là nous somme déjà le dix du mois. Le jeudi pour être plus précis.

Accoudé au comptoir de la réception, mordillant un stylo, Kanon rêvasse. Il doit établir les recettes du midi mais ses pensées se dispersent ailleurs, comme trop souvent. Son cerveau ressemble à une fourmilière grouillant de petits insectes, ses idées se bousculent sans arrêt, il doit en avoir dix à la seconde. Son frère arrive, le sort de ses songes de part sa voix grave :

-« Tu as été porté les tenues pour Shion ? »

Kanon sursaute puis tourne sa tête en direction de son double.

-« Ah nan j'ai complètement zappé ! »

-« Kanon ! A quoi tu penses, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te l'ai demandé. Tu fabriques quoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'oublier »

-« Nan pas à tout le monde, et toi ce n'est pas parfois mais tout le temps… Est-ce que tu peux y aller ce soir ou c'est trop pour ton petit cerveau de moineau ? »

-« Ouuuui, bon ben j'irai ce soir, pas de quoi fouetter un chat »

-« Tu es vraiment une tête de linotte, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Saga appuie ses dires en frictionnant la tête de son frère avec son poing. Sans vouloir l'admettre, il ne peut en vouloir à son frère, son tempérament étourdi le fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Kanon est sorti du restaurant en fin d'après-midi pour aller faire quelques courses commandées par son frère. Il s'implique dans cette affaire, il y met de la bonne volonté. Saga lui délègue plus de responsabilités qu'au départ. Le cadet semble s'être assagi, il travaille d'arrache pied pour le satisfaire. Il a continuellement peur de le décevoir. Il se promène en sifflotant au détour des vitrines. Quand il arpente les trottoirs de la ville avec sa démarche féline et terriblement masculine à la James Dean, toutes les têtes se retournent sur lui. Il affole toutes les demoiselles en quête du prince charmant…

Son sex-appeal fait des ravages. Il ne compte plus le nombre de ses prétendantes ou prétendants. Il a le choix, tout le monde se bat pour ses faveurs. Mais il n'en a que faire. Lui préfère garder sa liberté sans s'attacher, sans s'emmurer vivant dans une relation contraignante. En faite, tout ce qui peut représenter une obligation le rebute, Kanon reste un homme libre quoi qu'il arrive et personne ne pourra changer ça. Pas même son frère. Il est pareil à un aigle fier, un grand rapace qui sillonne le ciel en changeant de direction selon ses envies. Il est son propre chef. C'est le maître des cieux, et il fond sur les petites proies qu'il dévore en se pourléchant les babines. Puis regagne les courants d'airs là où personne ne peut l'atteindre. La femme ou l'homme qui réussira à le garder dans une cage dorée sera un(e) chanceux(se).

* * *

Ce soir Rhadamanthe rentre au bercaille, cela fait trois nuits de suite qu'il reste chez Valentine, il éprouve une irrésistible envie de se retrouver seul ! Son amoureux transit commence à devenir lourd avec ses câlins, demandes d'attention, sujets de conversations mielleux. En faite, il embête l'anglais avec ses projets mièvres, lui demandant si dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain – plus proche que loin – ils avaient une chance d'emménager ensemble… Le comble du ridicule ! Cela fait à peine cinq mois qu'ils sont en couple, et dans ce laps de temps il faut prendre en compte l'éloignement. Ce n'est pas tous les quatre matins que le comédien débarquait en Chine pour rendre visite à son idole… Rhadamanthe était bien tranquille d'ailleurs dans ce temps là… Maintenant qu'il est sur Paris, ils se voient bien plus souvent, et cette promiscuité commence de le gonfler prodigieusement… Alors de là à s'imaginer dans une vie de couple bien rangée, il y a un gouffre, un cratère, le Grand Canyon…

Il éteint sa cigarette en entrant dans le hall principal et s'approche de l'ascenseur. Il attend. Mme Michaux discute avec Mme Bertignac, cela semble inintéressant au possible, les dames s'éloignent. Un inconnu arrive et se poste à côté de lui. Il attend également. Il sifflote. Les portes s'ouvrent, les deux hommes entrent ensemble, ils se cognent. Ils se regardent, Rhadamanthe dans sa politesse innée lui indique qu'il peut passer le premier, Kanon le remercie.

Justement, le jumeau observe ce type. Son allure distinguée, sa carrure imposante, virile suintant la noblesse le trouble. Jamais il n'a rencontré un mec pareil. Son assurance déborde, c'est incroyable le charisme qu'il a. La vache !

Oui « la vache », est le mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Les yeux de Kanon se perdent sur les lignes du visage, il semble taillé à la machette, quel homme… Ses yeux dorés réchauffent le minuscule espace à eux tous seuls, ils miroitent l'étincelle de la férocité. Cet homme est tout simplement renversant. Ses mèches blondes dévalent ses tempes pour se fondre dans les courbures de son cou. Sa coupe est stylisée, ébouriffée, un genre coiffé-décoiffé, tout semble travaillé dans sa manière d'être et dans son paraître. Cet homme est réellement beau. Kanon se perd à cet instant dans cet inconnu qui le met en état d'alerte.

Il a chaud, terriblement chaud, la chaleur déborde de son corps. Ses joues commencent à le cuire, sa tête s'embrume, son cœur pulse fort dans sa poitrine, elle se sert. L'homme le regarde également. Il contemple la bouche étirée comme pour l'appeler inconsciemment. Peut être désire-t-il la goûter ? Sans s'en rendre compte Kanon se mordille ses propres lèvres et passe sa langue dessus. Est-ce un appel ? Surement.

Rhadamanthe détaille cet étrange individu qui le dévisage depuis le début. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut bon sang ? Il n'arrête pas de le fixer avec un air bizarre. Il n'a pas une grande patience notre avocat, son énervement ne va pas tarder d'apparaître. Pourtant il doit reconnaître qu'il se dégage quelque chose de sauvage chez lui. Un je ne sais quoi de dangereux, on sait qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher mais une force irrépressible nous conduit à lui… Il est grand, baraqué. Son allure féline le rend inabordable, c'est fou ce qu'il a l'air impressionnant. L'anglais tombe sur sa chevelure lapis-lazuli qui cascade jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins tel un torrent tempétueux. En même temps cet inconnu donne l'impression de posséder une grande force, mais également l'on devine une sensualité. Ses yeux… Ses yeux sont déchainés, un océan de carnage s'y loge. Entre le gris et le vert, on ne devine réellement leurs couleurs. Ils sont expressifs, ils sont là. En cet instant ils enveloppent Rhadamanthe pour le noyer, pour l'amener à eux.

Une lame de fond emporte avec elle deux pépites d'or. Une rencontre vient de se faire. Un présage, un lendemain sans promesse. Peu importe, mais quelque chose se produit là dans cet ascenseur.

Ils continuent de se dévisager sans dire un mot, les secondes s'enchainent, elles forment des années. Plus rien n'existe à part ces soleils lumineux, plus rien n'a de sens que ces aventurines vertes anguleuses. La sonnette retentit, le voyage est terminé. En une demi-fraction de seconde les jeunes gens reprennent leurs esprits. Kanon sort de sa rêverie, Rhadamanthe stoppe sa contemplation. Ils se disent au revoir, banalité affligeante puis quittent l'ascenseur. A leur grande surprise ils s'engagent à nouveaux ensemble sur le même chemin, au bout du couloir. Arrivés devant leurs portes respectives ils se tournent le dos. Kanon frappe, avant d'entrer il se tourne pour regarder une dernière fois cette masse majestueuse. Avant de tourner la poignée Rhadamanthe se détourne pour jauger encore quelques secondes ce fauve barbare.

* * *

Kanon reste planté dans l'entrée de ses amis, complètement décontenancé. Shion lui tape sur l'épaule avant de l'interroger :

-« Ca va mon vieux ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu es tout blanc »

-« Euh… Oui, oui… Ca va, enfin je crois… En faite… Je viens de tomber sur une bombe »

-« Une bombe ? De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Ce type… Ce blond, il est entré en même temps que moi dans l'immeuble, il est waouh quoi ! »

Shion se gausse.

-« Ah oui, carrément ! A ce point là ? »

-« Mais ouais foutrement j'ai envie de dire ! Tu t'imagines pas le BG(1) »

-« Eh bien Alba, je crois que Kanon a eu un sapré coup de foudre ! »

-« Et de qui tu parles je ne vois pas ? ». Formule le bleuté.

-« J'en sais rien de qui c'est, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est entré dans l'appartement en face du vôtre, peut être qu'il y habite… »

-« Ouais bah laisse tomber, si c'est un ami de nos voisins, je te certifie qu'il vaut mieux lâcher l'affaire »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Nan, moi je vais mener mon enquête et je te garantis que je saurais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'avoir »

-« Parce que tu en es à ce stade là après l'avoir vu quelques secondes ? ». S'étonne l'infirmier.

-« Bah bien sûr ! Il ne me faut pas cent sept ans pour me décider, si quelqu'un me plait je ne vais pas perdre mon temps, j'y vais cash. Et ce blondinet sera à moi je vous le dis »

* * *

Sur le pallier d'en face Rhadamanthe rejoint ses amis au salon, ils regardent _Un dîner presque parfait_. Eaque commente les allures des candidats tandis que Minos critique tout le reste. Il s'assoit à côté de l'argenté, l'air impassible comme à son habitude. Rien dans ses mimiques ne trahit son trouble. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cet homme l'a autant agacé à le dévisager comme ça, qu'il l'a intrigué. Ce charme sauvage, animal. Jamais une personne avant lui ne l'a marqué de la sorte. Pourquoi pense-t-il à lui ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie quelques secondes plus tôt : lui balancer son poing dans la figure. L'anglais n'aime pas être jugé de la sorte, pour quelle raison cet individu l'observait avec insistance ? Il n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans son esprit. Cette image pourtant le hante, il n'entend pas Minos lui parler. Un bruit de fond couvre le silence mais dans sa tête se calque l'image de cette silhouette sculptée à la longue chevelure bleue…

(_suite_…)

* * *

(1) BG : beau gosse

* * *

Re,

Ah ah nous avons vu _la_ rencontre entre les deux mâles. Et quelle rencontre… Le chat d'Albafica se perd chez Eaque. C'est l'une des autres rencontres de ce chapitre, des petits détails de la vie quotidienne que je reporte dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas une fic d'aventure donc je trouve normal d'y inclure des anecdotes anodines (pas si anodines que ça).

Je n'ai pas de précision à apporter aujourd'hui, rien de plus.

Prochain chapitre : _La Guerre est déclarée_.

Ca sent l'embrouille à plein nez. Quelqu'un pétera les plombs. Nous accompagnerons Albafica et Aphrodite en Bretagne pour visiter leur famille.

Bises,

Peri.


	6. La Guerre est déclarée

**Chapitre 6**

**La Guerre est déclarée**

Samedi soir à l'appartement de Minos et Eaque. La soirée bat son plein en compagnie de leur amis, s'est joint au groupe Sylphide un ami proche de Rhadamanthe. Il travaille également pour Caïna Corporation. Ils incendient librement leur patron cible de leurs revendications.

-« Tu t'imagines de l'attitude désobligeante qu'il affiche continuellement ? C'est tout bonnement intolérable à la longue, je ne le supporte plus des fois ». Babille Sylphide.

-« C'est vrai que sa réputation le précède, il est d'une aigreur incroyable, jamais un remerciement, jamais un sourire, jamais un bonjour ». Approuve le blond.

Minos en rajoute :

-« Et bien moi qui me plaignais de mon chef, je crois que je préfère cent fois mon Alone plutôt que votre Thanatos. Je ne le supporterai pas cinq minutes »

-« Et encore cinq minutes c'est de trop ». Confirme le nouveau venu.

-« Et bien moi j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser pour au moins trois bons mois. Je lui ai monté le cerveau à l'envers, et du coup il a filé en Chine à ma place »

-« Ouh t'es fort, faudra que tu me donnes tes combines Minos ! ». S'extasie Sylphide.

Eaque ressert ses invités en boissons. Il va dans la cuisine pour chercher d'autres amuses bouches et cochonneries apéritifs. Puis chantonne à l'assemblée :

-« Et alors mon Raunie… Tu ne nous a pas raconté ta fin de soirée de la dernière fois à l'Entrepôt avec ton beau brun ténébreux… Hein… Vas-y dis nous tout petite vilaine »

Leur ami rigole au souvenir de sa conquête. Apparemment il a du le marquer de la plus belle façon qui soit, ses joues rosissent instantanément.

-« Mumm tu ne me le fais pas dire… J'ai été très vilain, mais bon, cela ne vous regarde pas… »

-« Tu te fiches de nous ? D'habitude tu es le premier à tout nous dire, tu nous donnes même les détails que l'on ne cherche pas à savoir ! Allez, crache le morceau »

Alraune se tortille sur sa place puis cède.

-« Bon, bon si ça te fais plaisir. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

-« Tout ! »

-« Et bien pour commencer ce beau jeune homme s'appelle Shura. Il est espagnol, il a un accent absolument fabuleux ! Il me donne des frissons là ou tu l'imagines rien qu'en roulant les « r ». Hum c'est hot. Ouh la la c'est trop hot… »

-« Vi vi on a compris merci »

-« Nan mais dis donc Eaque ! C'est toi qui me demande de te raconter et là tu me fais un caca nerveux ! Faut savoir mon petit… »

-« Nan mais continues, mais c'est pour dire qu'on a compris »

-« Enfin on s'en fiche de la suite parce que je n'en sais pas plus…

Sur ce, il glousse comme une poule.

… Tout ce que je sais je viens de vous le dire »

-« Et tu es parti avec un total inconnu batifoler toute la nuit, pour au petit matin ne rien savoir de plus ? T'es dingue ! ». Se scandalise Minos.

Sa douce moitié enfonce le clou :

-« Mais tu t'imagines si ce type était un psychopathe ou un pervers ? On t'aurait retrouvé violé, décapité ou mort ! »

-« Vous vous affolez pour pas grand-chose. Et d'abord je confirme, c'est un bien un pervers après ce qu'il m'a fait »

Son rire s'élève dans la pièce.

Eaque ne partage pas son avis il crie :

-« Tu es intenable ! La prochaine fois je te sors en laisse ! »

* * *

La musique d'ambiance des voisins résonne de l'autre bout du couloir. Ce soir Shion et son doudou reçoivent son frère ainsi que le compagnon de ce dernier Angelo Barbieri. Ils dinent tranquillement, cependant Albafica montre son mécontentement – un peu mais pas trop parce que sinon son petit mouton vert sera furieux – depuis ses pérégrinations d'avec son voisin il lui est formellement interdit de reparler de ces loustics. Il faut passer à autre chose, passer l'éponge. Shion est un pro de « l'amour pour tous » ou encore « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil » ou enfin « pardonne à ton prochain, dieu te le rendra ». Grosso modo « on te crache dessus dis merci ».

Il n'aime pas les prises de tête, contrairement à son partenaire qui se défend bec et ongle quand on l'attaque. Le problème étant qu'une petite offense anodine peut vite prendre des proportions énormes avec Albafica… Comme si cela ne suffisait pas comme tare, il est très rancunier et n'oublie jamais rien. Quand on marche sur ses plates bandes une fois, on marche sur ses plates bandes à vie. Shion ne veut plus entendre parler des voisins, Albafica ne décolère pas de l'attitude innommable du grand écervelé argenté.

La conversation suit son chemin, Angelo parle des travaux qu'ils envisagent de faire avec Mû.

-« Nous avons pensés à abattre la cloison qui sépare le salon de la salle à manger pour en faire une pièce plus grande. Et puis la cuisine est trop vieille, nous allons la changer pour en faire une cuisine équipée. C'est moi qui l'installerai ce n'est pas un problème. Par contre il nous faut faire des devis, la semaine prochaine nous irons faire le tour des magasins pour nous donner une idée »

Albafica ne participe pas des masses, son air courroucé ne le quitte pas. Shion lui lance un regard noir qui signifie « fais au moins un effort pour mon frère ». Il n'en a pas après le gentil Mû, son irritation est dirigée contre cette musique qui lui agressent les oreilles, mais selon les recommandations de son mout-mout vert, il ne bronche pas un mot. Ce dernier lâche :

-« Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu as encore ? T'as vu la tête que tu tires, nan mais franchement quoi ? »

En prenant un ton ironique au possible il réplique :

-« Mais tout va bien mon chéri, je t'assure, tout va bien. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je suis au paradis, cette soirée est sublime. Tout est parfait, nan mais vraiment parfait »

-« Arrêtes, pas ça avec moi je te prie. Je vois bien la tête que tu fais, d'ailleurs on la voit tous ici, il n'y a que toi qui la gâche cette soirée je te signale »

Mû s'enquiert :

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Alba ? C'est grave ? »

-« Oh non Mû ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, c'est ton frère qui le dit hein, je ne peux qu'approuver… Moi je me tais maintenant »

-« Alba ! Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir mesquin, quand tu es comme ça c'est que ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête. Dis ce que tu as à dire et qu'on en parle plus »

-« Mais mon cher _Shion_, pour moi tout va bien puisque toi la situation te conviens… Si ça te plait de te faire traiter comme une serpillère moi aussi. On ne vas pas polémiquer des semaines dessus »

-« Arrêtes de faire des mystères et de tourner autour du pot, lâches le morceau et basta ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer sur ce qui m'énerve, c'est toi-même qui me l'a demandé… Je t'obéis mon amour… Je suis ravi de constater que je suis le seul à trouver cette situation déplaisante au plus haut point, mais je dois encore me faire des films comme d'habitude, c'est ce que tu dis en tout les cas… »

Albafica est d'une mauvaise foi inqualifiable, il est plus insupportable que jamais, il a décidé d'en faire baver à son compagnon. Celui-ci ne tient plus, il perd son calme légendaire :

-« Bon merde à la fin tu nous fais chier ! Arrêtes tes sous-entendus horripilants et poses tout sur la table ! »

Mû est choqué, c'est si rare de voir son frère dans un état pareil. De plus il s'en prend à son collègue et ami. Il prend sa défense :

-« Shion comment oses-tu ? Tu as vu de la manière dont tu parles à Alba ? Tu crois que c'est normal ? »

Shion l'a mauvaise tandis que son ancien ange bleu prend la pose victorieuse teintée de fierté mal embouchée. Le premier enchaine :

-« Tu vas te pavaner encore longtemps ? Parles que l'on passe à autre chose »

-« Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, je commence à en avoir plus que marre d'être pris pour un con excuses-moi l'expression ! Parce que si j'avais un mec normal, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait allé casser la figure aux voisins à cause de leur hostilité affichée. C'est clair qu'ils se moquent de nous avec leurs provocations ! Ils font un bordel pas possible, en semaine ils tapent sur je ne sais quoi et le week-end ils font la bringue ! Et toi nan ça ne te dérange pas ! Nan toi ça ne te gêne pas ! On peut te marcher dessus que tu dirais merci !

Et bien moi mon cher amour je ne suis pas comme toi ! Moi ça me fais chier aussi pour reprendre tes paroles que l'on vienne me chercher de la sorte ! Ils veulent la guerre ils vont l'avoir je te le jure ! »

Sur ce il se lève et quitte la table, on entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Shion reste estomaqué, nan mais son compagnon divague totalement. Il a perdu la raison il ne voit que ça. Il s'excuse auprès de ses invités :

-« Je suis désolé, il a pété les plombs et bien comme il faut… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ou si en fait… C'est son caractère intransigeant, il ne supporte rien en plus. Quand il est contrarié il s'emporte. Mais là il dépasse l'entendement… »

Son frère tente de le rassurer :

-« Mais on le connait notre Alba, ce n'est rien, il est sur les nerfs mais ça lui passera… Peut être que tu devrais aller discuter avec tes voisins pour tenter de les raisonner ? Même si pour toi ce n'est pas grand-chose, apparemment pour lui cela le contrarie vraiment »

-« Je verrais bien, je ne sais pas où il est parti encore, je vais essayer de l'appeler, pardon je reviens… »

Shion part à son tour téléphoner à sa douce – en temps normal – moitié.

Ses invités sont rentrés depuis bientôt deux heures, et toujours pas de nouvelles de son ami. Il n'a pas fait de scandale à côté, c'est déjà ça de gagner mais il est parti comme une furie et sans son blouson, il va attraper la mort. La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Albafica congelé, transit de froid. Il passe près de Shion s'en lui adresser ni un mot, ni un regard, encore vexé comme un pou. Il monte dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Exactement, vous avez bien entendus, un bon bain chaud et tant pis si cela est loin d'être éco citoyen, et tant pis pour le réchauffement climatique et enfin zut de flûte pour les bébés phoque sur la banquise ! Ils mourront et puis c'est tout, à cette heure là il s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante !

Albafica se prélasse dans une mer de mousse, au chaud dans son eau bullée. Il se détend, autour de lui dansent les flammes des bougies qui illuminent le pourtour de la baignoire. Il a rajouté dans l'eau des perles de bains pour embaumer encore plus. Il faut qu'il se calme, qu'il relâche la pression. Au fur et à mesure des minutes écoulées, il se détend peu à peu. Sa tête repose sur un petit coussin gonflable qu'il a acheté dans un institut de beauté. Albafica flotte à la surface. Voilà c'est mieux, bien mieux, ses muscles se décontractent, son esprit s'évade.

Oublié Shion… Oublié ses nouveaux voisins… Oublié le stress de son métier et des responsabilités liées au cabinet… Oublié le prêt qu'ils ont fait pour acheter l'appartement… Oublié l'absence de Cheshire… Juste, s'immerger dans l'eau parfumée. Oui, cette idée demeure la meilleure.

Il l'aime son amant c'est indéniable, mais parfois l'envie lui prend de le secouer par les épaules pour le faire réagir. Réagir et le voir agir. C'est bien joli la philosophie de la non violence mais elle va un peu trop loin. Il existe une sacrée différence entre pacifisme et stupidité. Albafica ne supporte pas qu'on le nargue, qu'on lui cherche des noises, il se défend envers et contre tout, quitte à engager une guerre ouverte avec la ou les personnes mises en cause. Décidément, il n'admet pas la passivité. Il souhaiterait que Shion se réveille un peu et soit de son côté pour changer, ça l'aiderait à devenir plus compréhensif… Enfin peut être, c'est une possibilité…

* * *

Cela fait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il cherche son chat, partout. Il l'a appelé dans la cours, mit des affiches, s'est renseigné auprès de la SPA la plus proche, mené son enquête auprès du voisinage rien, pas une trace de Cheshire. Cette après-midi, jour de repos, il sort se promener, il ferme la porte à clef et voit son voisin sortir à son tour de son appartement. Celui là il ne l'a jamais vu encore. C'est un jeune brun terriblement stylé, il détaille son allure et décrète qu'il adore sa tenue. Il a l'air d'avoir un don prononcé pour s'habiller, génial une autre fashion victime !

Dans l'ascenseur – sempiternelle lieu de rendez-vous – Albafica engage la conversation.

-« Si je puis me permettre, j'adore votre veste, où l'avez-vous acheté ? »

Eaque s'admire un instant, sourit à son interlocuteur et sort son sourire Email Diamant, il a-do-re les compliments, surtout ceux concernant son look.

-« Merci, je l'ai acheté rue Saint Honoré dans une boutique en vogue, _Les chichis de Mili_. Vous connaissez ? »

-« Nan pas du tout. Il faudra que j'aille y faire un tour… Vous allez aussi avenue de l'Opéra faire les boutiques ? Il y a de ces trouvailles, formidable ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais oui carrément ! C'est mon lieu de prédilection, j'y vais au moins une fois par semaine pour voir s'il y a de nouveaux arrivages. Et dès qu'un vêtement me plait je le mets de côté, on ne sait jamais c'est si vite parti… »

-« Hen comme moi ! J'ai trop peur que le vêtement sur lequel je flashe parte et que je le loupe ! C'est comme un coup de foudre, dès que je vois une paire de chaussure ou une fringue je ne pense plus qu'à elle, il me la faut par tous les moyens ! »

-« Nan c'est pas vrai !? Je suis comme vous, ça m'obnubile jour et nuit, j'y pense sans arrêt, donc je finis toujours par retourner dans le magasin pour me l'acheter. D'ailleurs mon ami râle, je dépense tout en habits et accessoires de mode. Il ne comprend rien à rien le pauvre, je ne lui en veux pas. Avec son teint pâle et ses tiffes albinos, rien ne lui va. Alors que moi, grâce à mon tient halée je peux me permettre toutes les folies ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous, j'ai du mal à me trouver des couleurs qui m'aillent je suis blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine… Vous avez de la chance d'être bronzé, c'est naturel ou vous faites des UV ? »

Eaque prend une pose en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine, relevant la tête et plissant les yeux.

-« Chez moi tout est cent pour cent naturel très cher… Pas d'UV, ni de chirurgie plastique, rien de tout ça. Je possède des origines népalaises, d'où mon teint merveilleusement halé »

-« Ah je vois… Moi je suis obligé d'en faire, mais mon compagnon rouspète, il me dit que je vais finir par me provoquer un cancer de la peau à force… Mais je ne supporte pas de rester blanc au printemps. C'est difficile de porter des couleurs fluo quand on est blanc »

-« Je vous comprends, surtout que le fluo redevient à la mode. Vous faites quoi cette après-midi, vous êtes pris ? »

-« Oh non, j'allais me promener, pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien moi non plus, ça vous dirait d'aller faire du lèche vitrine avec moi ? Au fait je m'appelle Eaque »

-« Oui c'est une bonne idée, enchanté moi c'est Albafica »

Les deux hommes partent pour leur virée entre fashionista compulsifs.

Albafica est content, il a trouvé un autre dingue de shopping, l'après-midi fut génialissime. Ils se sont promenés de partout pour dénicher la perle rare. Ils ont arpentés le macadam durant des heures en bavardant joyeusement. Puis ils se sont offert une collation méritée dans un salon de thé que le brun fréquente, il est d'une plaisante compagnie.

Eaque est ravi, son nouvel acolyte est fort distrayant. De plus il n'hésite pas à dépenser des milles et des cents tout comme lui. C'est un passionné de mode, enfin quelqu'un qui le comprend ! Ils recommenceront pas de doute à ce sujet.

* * *

Ce week-end le breton repart dans sa cambrouse avec son cousin pour visiter la famille, nous sommes le samedi dix neuf octobre. Dégel le remplace comme convenu. Quant à Shion, le pauvre, il va devoir se coltiner le service du samedi soir au Calydon. Cela ne l'enchante pas mais une promesse est une promesse.

Aphrodite est venu chercher son cousin le vendredi en fin d'après-midi vers seize heures, leur traversée va durer pratiquement six heures, leur destination étant le petit village de Ploumanach, au dessus de Lannion. Plus de cinq cent kilomètres les séparent de leur port d'attache. Avec de la chance ils devront arrivés dans la soirée. Avec un peu de chance, parce que le conducteur ne sera autre qu'Aphrodite… L'on peut affirmer que le jeune éphèbe et la conduite font deux… Enfin bref, il a tellement insisté pour conduire que son cousin n'a pas pu refuser. Il devra donc serrer son postérieur tout le long du trajet en espérant revenir vivant de leur périple.

Shion se retrouve comme un esseulé chez lui. Il pourrait aller voir son frère et Angelo, ou encore s'inviter chez Doko mais il préfère ruminer le manque de son doudou bleu. Ils ne se séparent qu'en de rares occasions, alors ce soir il déprime un peu devant son poste de télévision. Le bruit de sa sonnette le sort de sa léthargie légumineuse. Eaque se poste fièrement sur le pas de sa porte.

-« Salut Shion ça va ? Excuses-moi de te déranger un vendredi soir, mais je reçois des copains et il ne nous reste plus de bouteilles d'alcool pour finir la soirée. Tragique quoi ! Est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de nous dépanner ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai refaire ta provision dès demain… Et au fait, cela ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ? J'ai horreur des formalités d'usage, nous avons le même âge approximativement… »

-« Salut… Nan… Nan cela de me dérange pas, attends je vais voir… Mais entre »

Le brun ne se fait pas prier et referme la porte comme s'il était chez lui. Il lance :

-« Ouh mais c'est sympa chez toi dis donc. J'aime bien ta décoration… Et au fait il est là Albafica ? Il t'a dit que nous sommes allés faire les boutiques ensemble hier ? »

Dans sa cuisine Shion fouille dans ses placards.

-« Nan il n'est pas là il est parti avec son cousin rendre visite à son père en Bretagne. Et oui il m'en a parlé, c'est bien s'il dépasse ses préjugés et qu'il s'ouvre aux autres »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Et bien du différent qu'il a eu avec ton ami… Ils sont partis du mauvais pied, et je n'aime pas les conflits. Je lui ai suggéré de faire des efforts »

-« Oh mais nan c'est cool ! Je connais Minos, je sais parfaitement qu'il peut être odieux quelques fois… Les gens ne l'apprécient pas, ils le jugent trop vite mais bon, que veux-tu, je ne vais pas refaire son éducation. C'est loupé avec lui »

Il rit à sa propre vanne. Il l'aime son Minos mais il reconnaît volontiers qu'il n'y a que lui sur cette Terre qui parvienne à le supporter. Lui plus ses propres parents.

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré à vrai dire »

-« Au fait tu fais quoi ce soir toi ? »

-« Rien »

-« Tu ne sors pas un coup ? Profiter de ton célibat ? »

-« Nan voyons ! Je ne tromperais jamais Alba ! »

-« Mais nan je ne parlais pas de ça, mais tu pourrais aller voir tes amis, je ne sais pas, sortir au resto, ou en boîte… »

-« Tu sais le resto je vais y aller demain mais pas pour en profiter… Je vais donner un coup de main à mes amis qui en tiennent dans le quartier latin, ils sont en manque de serveur, alors non merci »

-« Ah ouais il s'appelle comment ce resto ? »

-« Le Calydon, ce sont Saga et Kanon qui le tiennent, ils servent des spécialités grecques c'est délicieux. Je ne suis pas objectif je l'avoue mais cela n'empêche que leur cuisine est divine »

-« Hen mais il faudra que j'y emmène Minos et Rhada alors ! Bonne idée tiens. En attendant tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici, viens chez nous Shion ! »

-« Je ne veux pas déranger et puis… »

-« Et puis quoi ? Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses, tu n'es pas un papi encore pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas rester chez toi seul un vendredi soir… Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas te dévergonder et Alba ne sera pas fâcher. Aller viens pas de discussion possible ! »

Personne ne peut résister à la volonté d'Eaque, il détient un de ces pouvoirs de persuasion, terrible. Tout le monde finit par se ranger de son avis et le suivre. Shion ne déroge pas à la règle.

La soirée est sympa, il fait la connaissance de Minos – le terrible zigoto qui embête son Alba –, Rune, Rhadamanthe, Alraune et Valentine. Il doit avouer qu'ils sont avenants et chaleureux, sauf peut être Minos… Mais il se peut qu'il se donne un genre spécial… C'est un curieux personnage, il n'arrive pas à le cerner. Ah, et puis l'anglais aussi semble particulier… Toujours est-il que sa soirée ne s'avère pas si désastreuse que ça. Il s'entend bien avec Eaque, d'ailleurs qui ne s'accorde pas avec le désinvolte népalais ?

Ce dernier propose à tout le monde de découvrir le restaurant des potes de Shion un de ces jours. Une occasion de faire de nouvelles connaissances, Eaque est friand des mondanités en tout genre et cultive la _people attitude_, c'est-à-dire qu'il collectionne les relations autant amicales que professionnelles dans son agenda et son Facebook. Pour note, il compte plus de sept amis sur le site…

Le samedi soir s'est révélé beaucoup plus mouvementé par contre, il n'a pas touché terre de la soirée, le service lui a semblé interminable et fatiguant. Même Kanon tenait le rôle de serveur, manque de personnel oblige. D'ailleurs Saga rit toute la soirée de voir son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens en panique complète. Ce dernier renversa deux plateaux, aspergea trois ou quatre clients de vin, cassa quelques dizaine de verres à lui tout seul, mais le tableau en valait le détour.

Le week-end d'Albafica se résuma à des visites de ses oncles et tantes, cousins, cousines, neveux, nièces, papa et amis d'enfances. Le tout condensé en seulement un jour et demi. Promenade au bord de la mer avec tout le monde et papotage de convenance. Il eut le temps d'aller cependant voir Manigoldo son ami d'enfance disons, spécial…

Manigoldo homme solitaire, a tissé au fil du temps une relation quasiment exclusive voir fanatique avec notre héros.

Il porte Albafica aux nues depuis son enfance et encore plus durant son adolescence, là où les premiers émois arrivent. Les tentatives d'approches qui lui fait parvenir ne sont pas des plus discrètes, il faudrait porter des œillères pour ne pas les voir mais bon, l'infirmier ne partage pas ses sentiments. Il le lui a dit plus d'une fois, mais rien n'y fait, Manigoldo persévère dans sa quête éternelle.

La visite se passait bien, oh oui bien même, jusqu'à ce que le dit « ami » ne tente une approche plus physique… Il se rua sur Albafica en lui emprisonnant la bouche de la sienne. Une attaque sournoise et calculée. L'infirmier choqué à l'extrême se leva avant de lui flanquer une monumentale claque sur le visage et de le faire chanceler. Ses baisers baveux lui donna des nausées, il dut se rincer la bouche à l'eau claire pendant au moins dix minutes.

Cet épisode ne doit pas rester méconnu, il doit le raconter à Shion… Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Lui qui voulait voir son concubin bouger, il risque fort d'être satisfait si l'envie prend au maître d'art martial de faire une démonstration de son art à Manigoldo… La crise qu'il va piquer ! Surtout qu'il aurait dû être accompagné de son cousin, consigne qu'il n'a pas suivi forcément. Maintenant il est dans la panade, il devra résider à demeure pour les cinquantaines prochaines années.

Dans la voiture du retour, quelque part sur l'autoroute A 11 Aphrodite s'inquiète du retournement de situation de la veille :

-« Hen mais tu vas dire quoi à Shion ? Il ne te laissera plus partir sans lui… Dis lui rien, ça sera plus simple va »

-« Aph' fais attention à la route s'il te plait ! Nan je ne peux pas lui mentir enfin. Je vais tout lui raconter, autant éviter les secrets »

-« Si tu ne lui dis rien ce n'est pas un mensonge, juste une omission, pis de toute façon tu lui as retourné une tartine dans la face alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher »

-« Si ! J'aurai dû m'en douter… Une occasion de me voir sans Shion, c'est certain que Mani n'allait pas la louper… Pourtant je lui ai toujours rabâché que je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que lui »

-« Laisses, il ne comprend rien à rien, c'est un gros lourdaud. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve d'ailleurs même en temps qu'ami ? Enfin bon, je te conseille de ne rien dire sinon il va te surveiller à outrance et on ne pourra plus se faire des sortis entre couz' »

-« Mais nan Aph', je gère. Et puis tu es dur avec Mani, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Toute façon le problème est réglé parce que je n'irai plus le voir seul. D'ailleurs pour le moment je n'ai plus envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles »

-« Bon, ben puisque ton Shion est de corvée de plonge chez Saga et Kanon, il faudra que l'on se fasse une sortie les deux la prochaine fois, qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Oui ben avant tout, il va falloir laisser le temps à Shion de digérer la nouvelle. Aph' non ! Tu as loupé la sortie « Paris-Versailles-Evry » ! Nan va falloir faire un détour pas possible ! Fais attention quand tu conduis ! »

-« Oups ! »

* * *

Le soir venu, très tard à cause du retard prit par un malencontreux contre temps, Albafica raconta tout de son interlude breton à son amant. Une dispute fulgurante s'en suivit, reproches, rancœurs et tout le toutim. Les éclats de voix transpercèrent à travers les murs, on entendit que des bruits de fonds qui dénotaient une crise importante. Une véritable scène de ménage.

De l'autre côté du palier, Minos couché dans son lit, livre en mains auprès de son chéri ironisa mesquinement un sourire carnivore incrusté sur ses lèvres :

-« On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge chez le couple de bo-bo romanichel, tous aux abris »

Eaque ricana malgré tout, son cœur possède un humour sarcastique mais c'est cela qui fait son charme.

-« Ce n'est pas gentil mon cœur de te moquer des déboires de nos voisins… »

Le petit cœur embrassa tendrement son dieu aztèque avant d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

La semaine reprend son cours, ce matin Albafica part plus tôt pour commencer sa tournée, l'automne amène son lot de désagrément notamment son cortège de gel. Pour partir à l'heure il faut commencer par gratter le givre qui recouvre le pare-brise. La voiture chauffe et Albafica gratte. Il gratte, il gratte, il gratte, seulement une chose le gêne… Cette voiture à côté garée de travers qui l'empêche de sortir et de faire sa manœuvre ! Maudit chauffard !

Il hurle tout seul dans la cours et klaxonne. Boudiou il ne sera pas dit qu'un imbécile le retarde sur son horaire ! Alors il klaxonne encore et encore, la patience n'est pas sa principale qualité…

Arrive enfin l'heureux propriétaire de cette charmante voiture encombrante. Minos apparaît au coin d'une portière, manteau long, écharpe enrubannée autour du cou, gants en cuir et attaché caisse en main. Son allure noble ne le quitte jamais, il dévisage mi-amusé, mi-irrité l'affligeant jeune homme qui s'évertue à l'agacer continuellement. Il est de suite agressé par la voix stridente d'Albafica :

-« C'est à vous la voiture ? »

Il montre de sa main avec sa grattounette le 4x4 BMW. Minos esquive l'attaque de cette arme de fortune en se penchant un peu en arrière.

-« Oh là faut vous calmez ! Oui c'est à moi, en quoi cela vous regarde ? »

-« En quoi ça me regarde ? Nan mais je rêve là ! Incroyable ! Incroyable franchement ! Je ne peux pas reculer vous êtes garé comme un porcin ! Comment je fais moi pour aller travailler, je vous le demande ? »

-« Peut être en apprenant à conduire tout simplement nan ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire une marche arrière. On donne le permis à n'importe qui de nos jours »

-« Vous vous moquez de qui là ? Avant de parler de conduite regarder plutôt la votre ! Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ne sait pas me garer mais _vous _! Cela ne devrait même pas m'étonner, j'aurai dû me douter que cet engin de guerre était votre propriété. Qui d'autre d'aussi présomptueux pourrait posséder un machin pareil ? »

-« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Mes goûts en matière de voiture ne vous regardent pas. Et j'ajouterais que si j'étais à votre place je ne la ramènerais pas. Parce que quand on se trimballe au volant d'une caisse à savon suintant l'autosatisfaction de faire une bonne action entre guillemets, on se tait ! Vous vous pensez supérieur aux autres parce que vous conduisez une voiture écolo ? Ca vous monte à la tête toute cette verdure, pour votre gouverne l'herbe du gazon, il ne faut pas la fumer _cher monsieur_ Le Meur »

S'en est trop Albafica sent ses neurones s'effriter, le ton monte de plus en plus, il déteste ce voisin imbu de sa petite personne. Il veut lui rabattre son caquet :

-« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma voiture hybride et le fait que vous vous êtes garé comme un tachon ! Enlevez votre caisse de là que je puisse partir ! Il y en a qui ont un métier ! »

-« Un métier ? Laissez-moi rire ! Si votre métier c'est de voir des types à poils toute la journée je n'ose imaginer de quoi il s'agit ! Et ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter de tachon ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, sinon ça finira mal ! »

-« Mais… Mais de quoi vous parler ? C'est quoi ces sous-entendus sur mon métier ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas un prostitué ? Il me semblait que… »

-« Ca ne va pas bien hein ! Il faut vous faire soigner. Vous avez des idées déplacées, pour votre info je suis infirmier ! Le plus beau métier du monde et moi j'ai des patients qui comptent sur moi, alors virez-moi cette voiture de là je vous prie pour la dernière fois ! »

Minos est vexé, il ne sera pas dit que cet imbécile heureux s'en sorte aussi facilement. Il fait mine d'être vaincu, il baisse la tête se retourne pour ouvrir sa portière. Seulement son sourire démoniaque ne présage rien de bon. Il fait chauffer sa voiture. Un long moment. Long, long moment pendant qu'Albafica cogne à la vitre de sa portière pour râler encore et toujours. Cela devient une manie chez lui. Pendant que Minos se délecte du spectacle de son voisin aboyant dans le vent et dans le froid, lui se réchauffe tranquillement à l'intérieur de son 4x4.

Son voisin est à point, son visage rouge de colère le prouve, maintenant Minos peut sortir sa voiture de son emplacement en démarrant en trombe et en arrachant le rétroviseur droit de la Prius au passage. Un bruit de froissement retentit, non seulement cet espèce d'abrutis de mes deux a déniapé le rétro mais en prime il a rayé tout en splendeur l'arrière de la japonaise. Albafica n'en revient pas. Il est furibond, ses nerfs viennent d'exploser.

* * *

Inutile de dire que Shion eut le plaisir d'entendre le récit en long en large et en travers et ce, une bonne vingtaine de fois le soir venu. Inutile de préciser qu'Eaque écouta l'aventure de son cœur avec attention une bonne partie du dîner.

Croire que le bleuté en resterait là serait une absurdité. Albafica revendique son côté revanchard, il l'attend de pied ferme cette grande gigue suffisante.

Le lendemain cette gigue arrive à la portière de son bolide quand il tombe sur son voisin, décidément si son objectif est de lui pourrir la vie, il réussit en beauté. Le visage de Minos se ferme tandis que son vis-à-vis offre une mine joviale. Tiens, bizarre… Cela ne lui ressemble pas… Il entame la conversation, tout mielleux, tout sucre :

-« Bonjour monsieur Mikkelsen. Comment allez-vous en cette fraiche matinée ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Dubitatif, l'argenté répond surpris :

-« Fort bien je dois dire, merci. Pourquoi tant de sollicitude de votre part ? »

-« Oh mais par simple courtoisie. Si on ne peut plus prendre des nouvelles de nos voisins, où va le monde je vous le demande ? »

Il appuie son ton sirupeux par un sourire de circonstance, il paraît bien charmant… Un peu trop pour être catholique… Minos ne voit rien venir, il s'avance quand il voit Albafica renverser un gros sceau d'eau sur le pare-brise de sa BMW. Apparemment cette eau est bouillante puisqu'il entend le verre se craqueler. Sa vitre est dégivrée certes, mais elle présente une belle fissure étendue tout le long. Cette fissure se sépare en une multitude d'autres, plus petites qui s'effilent sur tout le verre.

-« Voilà, je vous ai aidé à dégivrer votre pare-brise, comme cela, ça vous fait gagner du temps. Entre voisins, il faut bien s'entre aider non ? »

Les yeux gris sortent de leurs orbites, dire que Minos est furieux serait une douce litote. Il se retient à cet instant précis de ne pas se ruer sur cette espèce de chochotte brushingé pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains, ou mieux pour lui apporter ses poings en guise de caresses. Il se contient et reste planté en regardant ce traitre entrer dans l'habitacle de son sushi sur roulette pour partir l'air de rien.

Nous y sommes, Minos subit une montée d'hormones, une de ces fameuses colères sombres l'envahit en ce moment. La journée promet d'être affreuse, cauchemardesque pour ses collaborateurs…

Ses collègues se sont cachés à son apparition et l'ont évités toute la sacro sainte journée. Il a même offensé son chef Alone en lui raccrochant quasiment au nez lors d'un de ses éternels appels de l'étranger. Non, aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas le chauffer. Eaque en subit les restes ce soir, Minos est bon à tuer !

Quand il est dans cet état là mieux vaut ne pas lui parler, ni lui répondre, ni même respirer en sa présence. Il beugle aux oreilles du brun :

-« Tu t'imagines cet impudent, et je pèse mes mots pour ne pas devenir vulgaire… Je vais le fracasser, lui faire ravaler ses dents, l'enfourner, le démonter. Voilà, je vais lui démonter la face et le monter en l'air. Je te jure Eaque, je te jure sur ma vie que la guerre est déclarée ! Je te le promets ! Je vais le réduire en charpie, le démonter… »

-« Oui mon cœur, tu l'as déjà dis ça « démonter » j'ai compris »

Minos envoie un regard meurtrier à son amant :

-« Mais tu le défends ou je deviens gaga ? Comment est-ce que tu peux lui parler à cette cruche manucurée ? Bordel Eaque tes gouts deviennent navrants ! »

-« Je ne le défends pas, mais pour note, c'est quand même bien toi qui a ouvert les hostilités en rayant sa voiture et en lui arrachant son rétro nan ? Je ne l'ai pas inventé ça ? D'ailleurs il va falloir que l'on paye un malus maintenant par ta faute ! Merci Mimi, merci ! »

Minos tape du poing sur la table basse du salon, puisqu'ils sont installés sur le divan. Du coup il s'est fait mal à la main. Il continue :

-« Putain Eaque ! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu le défends ! »

-« Mais ça va se régler cette histoire, _tu_ vas payer les pots cassés pour la voiture d'Alba et lui te dédommagera pour la réparation de la vitre, point barre, on en parle plus. Et ne t'en prend pas à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui fais des conneries ! »

Vexé de ne pas trouver de réconfort auprès de son cœur, le norvégien se lève, le chat passe par là, le malheureux prend pour tout le monde puisque Minos lui donne un prodigieux coup de pied dans les fesses. Le chat miaule de douleur et se voit projeté à l'autre bout du salon. S'en est trop, il dépasse les bornes, Eaque se lève à son tour et l'incendie :

-« MINOS ! Mais bordel tu disjonctes à fond ! S'en prendre à un pauvre animal c'est… C'est… C'est immonde ! T'es con ou quoi ? Mon pauvre Gandalf, mon minou ! »

Il se précipite à la poursuite du chat qui s'est sauvé se planquer sous le meuble de la cuisine complètement apeuré. Ce soir Minos dormira sur le canapé ou avec Rhadamanthe… Quoi que tout bien réfléchi nan, il dormira sur le canapé.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Albafica pète un cable, bah oui il est comme ça, un peu hystéro sur les bords… La guerre des tranchées est déclarée. Je plains le pauvre Shion.

Rien à ajouté.

Prochain chapitre : _Les crises se multiplient_.

Une dispute surviendra, puis une bouderie de la part d'un des personnages. Nous verrons Rune chez lui qui accueillera un ami dans le besoin. Nous irons faire un tour expresse chez Aphro aussi. Et Rhad aura chaud.

Bises,

Peri


	7. Les crises se multiplient

**Chapitre 7**

**Les crises se multiplient**

L'incident de la voiture a fait grand bruit dans l'immeuble, les racontars se portent sur les deux couples de gays, bien évidement, dès qu'il s'agit de faire des histoires l'ont peut être sûr que ce genre d'individus sont en premières lignes… C'est ce que pensent les charmantes dames des jeunes gens… Préjugés quand vous nous tenez…

Albafica féru de jardinage c'est proposé pour agrémenter la cours extérieure en s'occupant d'y implanter des fleurs et des arbustes en pots. Il a même commencé de bécher une petite parcelle de terre pour y planter des aromates. Cela ne peut que rajouter un charme supplémentaire à cet immeuble.

En ce dimanche vingt sept octobre il protège les plantes du gel avec des bâches en plastiques. Sous le porche se dessine une silhouette qui avance avec assurance, c'est n'est autre que Minos encore une fois. Il passe à côté de son « adorable » voisin, une moue de dédain à son égard et prononce un « Mum » d'un ton narquois. En le dépassant, l'argenté envoie valser un de ses pots en lui balançant un coup de pied assez mesquin pour le coup. Albafica contracte les traits de son visage, prend une motte de terre et la lance sur Minos, elle atterrit dans sa belle chevelure d'ange.

Il se retourne en maronnant quelques insultes fortes déplaisantes. Son agresseur se relève tout fier de lui en se tapant les mains pour enlever la terre. Il relève la tête en signe de défit. Minos approche à grands pas, lève son poing pour l'abattre sur lui quant à sa grande stupeur ce dernier le stoppe net. Il lui fait subir une clef de bras – technique apprise par son petit ami Shion maître en Ju-jitsu – fort pratique entre parenthèse. Minos plie sous la contrainte, il a mal, très mal, Albafica possède une force insoupçonnée. Il prononce avec un timbre de voix irritant :

-« Alors vous vouliez me faire quoi monsieur Mikkelsen ? Hein ? Ca vous plait ce que je suis entrain de vous faire ? J'espère que vous apprécier mon contact ? Quoi ? Je n'entends pas, vous dites ? Ah, vous ne sentez rien, vous voulez que j'accentue ma prise ? Pas de problème vos désirs sont des ordres…

Il augmente la pression de sa poigne, Minos se tord de douleur. Il hurle sa souffrance.

… Encore ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

-« Stooop ! Vous me faites mal, arrêtez ! »

-« Que j'arrête quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris, parler plus fort ou demandez-le moi plus poliment »

-« S'il vous plait lâchez-moi ! »

-« Mum, nan ça ne suffit pas, essayez à nouveau pour voir… »

-« Haaa mais vous me faites mal ! S'il vous plait j'ai dis, arrêtez, je suis désolé »

Le breton cesse sa prise, satisfait de son petit effet il enfonce le clou :

-« J'aime mieux ça, je savais que vous étiez un homme raisonnable monsieur Mikkelsen. Bon, bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, votre vue m'insupporte je dois dire… J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, pas vous ? »

L'autre bougonne dans sa barbe avant de fichez le camp. Se faire ratatiner par une mijaurée roucoulante ce n'est pas possible ! C'est impensable, inadmissible ! Qui lui a appris à se battre de la sorte ? Que diable ! Minos éprouve une honte extrême, il hait de tout son être cet espèce de Ken fanfreluché. Oh qu'il le hait ! Il le déteste. Il n'a qu'une envie : l'étrangler de ses propres mains, lui faire ravaler sa salive. Il ne restera pas sur une défaite, foi de Minos !

* * *

Vendredi veille du week-end, en ce premier du mois de novembre les réservations se font rares. Saga désespère un peu mais c'est le busines comme on dit. Ce soir Shion ne sera pas en renfort, il reste vers sa douce moitié. L'ainé s'occupera de la salle, il installera les clients, fera le lien entre la cuisine et les deux salles tandis que son frère restera à la réception.

Toujours fringuant il affiche un sourire ravageur aux clients qui se présentent à son guichet. Surtout aux gentes demoiselles en quêtes de compliments. Entre œillades incendiaires et sourires charmeurs, il fait des émules autour de lui. Il se baisse derrière son poste pour ranger quelques papiers quand une sonnette retentit. Il se lève et voit un type brun accompagné d'un chevelu à la couleur délavée qui se tient devant lui.

-« Bonsoir nous avons réservés une table pour quatre personnes au nom de Moryl »

-« Bonsoir messieurs, oui un instant je vous prie, je vérifie… Ah oui, monsieur Moryl réservation pour vingt heures trente, votre table est prête. Veuillez patienter je vous prie, mon frère va vous accompagnez à votre table… Ou si vous préférez, vous pouvez vous désaltérer à notre bar qui se trouve au fond de la salle »

-« Non je vous remercie ça ira »

Minos ronchonne comme d'habitude, il n'aime pas attendre dans le vent.

Deux hommes se tiennent derrière eux, Kanon ne les distinguent pas bien. Il cherche son frère des yeux pour lui indiquer de se ramener vite fait bien fait pour conduire ces clients à leur table. Saga est occupé à parlementer au fond de la pièce, il ne le voit pas. Il reprend ses tâches.

Minos s'exaspère de plus en plus et de plus en plus bruyamment. Les hommes se concertent, Kanon ne relève pas la tête. Quand un homme s'avance jusqu'à son comptoir :

-« Excusez-moi, mais mes amis et moi sommes impatients de dîner. Surtout que vous nous avez confirmé que notre table est prête. Peut être pourriez-vous nous accompagner ? »

Il lève les yeux et voit une vision enchanteresse… Devant lui, se tient l'homme de l'autre jour… Lui. Ce blond imposant, cet homme magnifique, ce canon tout simplement !

Sans le vouloir il adopte un mouvement de recul, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Cet homme est là, dans son restaurant. Il y a pensé pendant des jours, mais sans chercher à étoffer son enquête. Il n'a rien appris d'ailleurs à son sujet. Kanon se pare de sa plus suave attitude pour lui répondre d'une façon quelque peu sensuelle :

-« Mais certainement monsieur… Monsieur ? »

-« Monsieur Murray, Rhadamanthe Murray. Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part, nous sommes impatients de goûter à la cuisine de cet établissement, voyez-vous, il nous a été chaudement recommandé… »

-« Ah oui et par qui si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

-« Par un des voisins de mon ami, un certain monsieur Natla si je ne m'abuse »

-« Shion !? Vous connaissez Shion ? »

-« Oui je pense que c'est son prénom, oui pourquoi vous aussi ? »

-« Mais oui c'est un de nos amis proches à mon frère et moi. Et bien cela change tout… Si vous êtes les obligés de Shion, nous vous réserverons la meilleure table ainsi que le meilleur accueil, je peux vous l'assurer. Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie… Je vais vous emmenez de ce pas à votre place »

Kanon les conduit dans la deuxième salle en bas, celle réservée aux bons clients. Il ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager Rhadamanthe, son allure l'hypnotise.

Une fois installés Eaque convient que le jeune réceptionniste est fort charmant, Minos tique, Valentine acquiesce, Rhadamanthe se tait.

Kanon revient avec la carte des vins et met un point d'honneur de leur expliquer en détail la composition de leur cave, tout en détaillant la plastique du beau blond qui se tient en face de lui. Le cadet des jumeaux s'est désigné serveur en titre de cette table pour le reste de la soirée… Nous n'allons pas chercher à savoir pourquoi…

Entre ses allées et venues, il détaille l'attitude de chaque. Il sait que le couple de voisin de ses amis sont gays, peut être que leurs amis le sont également… Pourtant le blond semble austère, il ne porte pas de gestes tendre envers le quatrième homme. Homme qui possède une chevelure abracadabrante, un rose pâlichon, comme s'il était passé à la machine à laver et que sa couleur aurait déteint… Tout simplement abominable ! Si ce colosse envoutant a pour petit ami ce freluquet rose bonbon, Kanon veut bien se jeter sous le premier pont qu'il trouvera !

Rien ne semble trahir une quelconque relation entre ces deux là… Gagné, Kanon peut enclencher la seconde, sa technique est bien rodée, il n'essuie jamais de refus. Il part, revient, inlassablement avec son ton enjôleur et séducteur. Ses yeux ne cherchent que les deux pépites or, ils ne voient qu'elles. Son allure féline n'existe que pour faire chavirer le cœur du blond.

Rhadamanthe perçoit le manège du bleuté. Il se rappelle son entrevue dans cet ascenseur. Sa longue chevelure océane dévalant la chute de ses reins, son allure de fauve indomptée, ses yeux… Ses prunelles vertes-d'eau pareil à deux lagons tropicaux, une eau limpide réside dans ses iris mystérieux. Son sourire carnassier où transparaissent ses dents blanches taillées pour tuer. Déchiqueter la chair tendre de tout humain s'aventurant dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais en cet instant il a chaud. Il se ventile avec sa serviette avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes se rafraichir.

Il s'humidifie le visage avec l'eau fraiche, cela l'apaise. Pourquoi la pensée de cet homme le met dans cet état là ? Il se regarde dans le miroir. Sa relation avec Valentine le satisfait, même s'il avoue que parfois son trop plein d'enthousiasme le fatigue. Mais il est bien avec son petit ami, leur relation évolue tranquillement, elle lui suffit.

Valentine possède un sacré charme, il a plein de qualité, il l'aime. Alors pourquoi cet inconnu complètement différent le trouble comme ça ? Lui est plus masculin, une force pure, une sensualité exacerbée, un regard dangereux. Cet homme est dangereux, il le sent au fond de lui.

La porte s'ouvre, de l'autre côté du miroir cet homme justement se tient derrière lui, un sourire indéfini vissé aux joues. Kanon s'appuie contre la porte battante d'un des toilettes, bras croisés il observe sa proie. Il l'a suivi jusqu'ici. Ses yeux dévalent les courbes viriles pour s'évader sur les fesses rondes. Il possède un beau petit cul ce blondin…

Kanon passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, c'est un appel au stupre. Les jeunes gens s'observent par glace interposée. Puis Rhadamanthe s'informe :

-« Je peux vous aidez ? »

Kanon prend un malin plaisir à faire durer le moment. Il se redresse, s'avance vers lui toujours en arrière, se poste derrière son dos et le capture en posant ses mains contre le lavabo, près des siennes. Il l'entoure de l'étau de ses bras.

-« Oui surement… »

Sa voix rauque… Le ton qu'il emploie… L'avocat sent sa tête tourner une fraction de seconde, son chant rappelle celui des sirènes, entêtant, envoutant. L'anglais se ressaisit il enchaine :

-« Et bien dites-moi tout, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Kanon approche son visage tout près de l'oreille et murmure :

-« A plein de choses certainement…

Il laisse trainer les dernières syllabes exprès, puis se ravise en s'écartant.

… Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Tout vous convient ? »

-« Oui merci, tout est parfait. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« J'aime quand nos clients son satisfaits et comblés… Nous mettons un point d'honneur à offrir une prestation digne de ce nom. Et qui plus est, nous vous avons été recommandés par Shion, cela serait fort dommageable de faire mauvaise impression »

-« Rassurez-vous, votre restaurant ne nous fait pas mauvaise impression mes amis et moi. Tout est à notre convenance, le service est remarquable, les plats également »

-« J'en suis ravi…

Les deux hommes se font face, Kanon s'approche de nouveau.

… Surtout n'hésitez pas à revenir, Rhadamanthe… Vous faites partis de nos clients privilégiés maintenant. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour vous satisfaire, soyez-en certain… »

Ce sous entendu éhonté sonne comme un appel au viol. Rhadamanthe déglutit difficilement, lui qui d'habitude affiche une aisance à toute épreuve, il doit reconnaître que devant ce double langage son assurance s'effiloche. Les vapeurs le reprennent.

-« Bien, c'est noté, je ne manquerais pas de revenir »

-« Au fait, quand vous reviendrez demander Kanon Costa, c'est moi. Je vous servirez avec plaisir… Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée, Rhadamanthe »

A chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom, l'avocat défaillit, le restaurateur emploie un de ces tons, tellement dépravé que cela devrait être régulé par le code pénal, en ajoutant un verset sur les allusions ambivalentes.

Le serveur s'éloigne à pas de velours, chaloupant de sa démarche électrisante. Avant de refermer la porte il se retourne une dernière fois et dit :

-« J'espère à très bientôt… Vous serez toujours le bienvenue »

Puis disparait, laissant un homme perplexe, pleins de questions.

Celui-ci retourne auprès de ses amis, il regagne sa place aux côtés de Valentine. Pour se rassurer sur ses sentiments il prend la main de son petit ami sous la table. Oui, il l'aime c'est sûr, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Cependant il cherche du regard pour le reste de la soirée une silhouette élancée mais masculine, une cascade bleue qui lui devient un peu familière.

* * *

Chez lui dans son appartement Aphrodite est contrarié. Depuis l'incident « Manigoldo » il n'a plus la possibilité de sortir seul à seul avec son cousin. Leurs virées lui manquent. Il adore son cousin.

Depuis toujours ils sont inséparables, il le protège et inversement. De plus, le jeune homme aime sortir. Nan et nan il veut Albafica ! Cette situation devient intenable pour ses petits nerfs à fleur de peau ! Shion est contrariant pour ne pas dire chiant de le surprotéger comme cela. Son cousin n'est pas fait en sucre qu'il sache ! Il ne va pas fondre à la moindre averse !

Il se met devant son écran d'ordinateur et envoie une alerte à Albafica via MSN. Une réponse, chouette.

« Kikou ça va tu fais quoi ?

_Coucou, ça va et toi ? Rien je m'ennuie, pis toi t'as prévu quoi ce week ?_

Rien, je me fais iech aussi… Ton Cerbère t'interdit toujours de sortir ?

_Oui, j'arrive pas à le résonner. Il ne m'écoute plus. En plus je me suis presque battu avec mon voisin, c'est encore pire qu'avant._

Quoi ? Mais t'es intenable mon bibi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

_Je te raconterai. Hen j'en peux plus il faut que je sorte, je te jure je vais péter une pile !_

Mince ! Moi aussi ! Tu bosses le week prochain ?

_Oui la semaine prochaine c'est à mon tour._

Zut la poisse. Bon, on s'organise un truc quand tu seras libre ? T'en dis quoi ?

_J'en dis que j'aimerais bien mais je ne suis pas sûr que Shion apprécie… _

Au pire, on attendra qu'il aille travailler au resto des grumeaux pour se faire une virée en boîte non ?

_Vi ! Super idée ! Je m'informe et je te tiens au courant. En attendant je passerais te voir un coup dans la semaine, jeudi je ne bosse que le matin et toi ?_

Bah moi je bosse jusqu'à seize heure, je n'ai plus de rendez-vous après, tu passes chez moi alors.

_Oui OK. Bisous Aph'_

Bisous mon bibi »

Il quitte la conversation et soupire. S'il avait un petit ami au moins il pourrait se passer le temps. Il a des copains aussi mais pratiquement tous sont en couple. Il sort quand même sans Alba mais zut, parfois il aimerait se faire des petites soirées tranquilles, romantiques avec quelqu'un de spécial… Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et que lui aimerait également.

C'est bien de mener une vie de célibataire mais au bout d'un moment, c'est agréable de se poser aussi.

Aphrodite dégage un charme magnétique, tout le monde s'accorde pour le dire. D'ailleurs c'est la cible de toutes les attentions de son cercle d'amis. Dès qu'il met un pied dehors, il est assailli par des nuées de gens venant à sa rencontre. Il est invité de partout, tout le monde l'adore et l'admire. C'est la petite star de son univers.

Son naturel enjoué, guilleret, espiègle charme les gens d'une manière générale. L'on pourrait penser qu'il est volage, mais nullement. Au contraire, il sélectionne prudemment les candidats qui auront l'honneur de partager ses nuits. Aphrodite préfère rester seul que mal accompagné. De plus, son caractère exigent le pousse au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Il cherche la perle rare, fait son difficile sur ses potentiels partenaires. Il ne se lance pas à l'aveuglette dans une relation. Pour bénéficier du privilège de petit ami en titre, il faut passer certains critères, autant sur le plan physique que moral. Le breton n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, il faut montrer patte blanche pour entrer dans son cercle privé.

Résultat : Aphrodite demeure seul. Ah le pauvre petit chéri, sa plastique de rêve ne lui sert pas à grand-chose dans ces coups de temps là.

Sa dernière histoire s'est soldée par un échec. Il sortait avec un jeune adonis de cinq ans sont cadet, lui en ayant vingt cinq. Donc son dernier copain en date n'avait que vingt ans tout juste, d'une fraicheur appréciable, d'une beauté surprenante, d'une candeur et d'une gentillesse inouïe. Ils sont restés tout de même plus de trois ans ensemble, ils avaient prévus de se mettre en ménage. Mais la possessivité d'Aphrodite, conjuguée à sa soif d'excellence gâcha leur relation. Il le suivait partout, le harcelait de coups de fils, espionnait sa messagerie, son compte Facebook – décidément tout le monde en possède un – et se disputait avec le frère de son chéri.

Shun lui passait tout parce que sa bonté d'âme pardonnait toutes les incartades. Puis un jour il le quitta pour un autre, un blond sans charisme ni personnalité. Un certain Hyõga, sombre étudiant Russe enfin quelque chose du genre…

Depuis Aphrodite reste blessé au fond de lui, il ne l'admet devant personne, mais il lui arrive de penser encore à Shun… De revoir son magnifique sourire, ses yeux émeraude posés sur lui… Il sait qu'il a déménagé quelque par en Haute-Savoie puisque son nouveau copain le blond fadasse adore la neige, Shun a cédé pour le suivre dans une région polaire.

Il se sert une tasse de thé et ouvre un dossier sur son ordinateur dans la case Images. Shun apparaît rayonnant. Du temps de leur bonheur, du temps où il était heureux, du temps où il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Une larme nait aux coins de ses yeux, elle roule sur sa joue blanche. Son cœur se serre, il rétrécit au fil des mois. Il ne reverra plus jamais son petit Shun. Il ne connaîtra plus jamais un pareil amour.

Il lui faut une activité, il faut qu'il se change les idées. Albafica doit lui revenir comme avant.

* * *

Albafica cherche son chat, encore et toujours, il saoule tout le monde avec ça. Depuis qu'il s'est carapaté il y a de cela plus de trois semaines, il demeure introuvable. Son bébé lui manque.

Eaque lui voit son Gandalf changer de comportement. Il parait plus sauvage, tout du moins devant Minos il se sauve. Maintenant devant lui également, ce n'est pas normal. Pauvre petit amour… Si ça se trouve son compagnon lui a perforé les intestins en s'acharnant dessus… Le brun l'appelle mais le petit animal ne sort pas de sous sa cachette. Inquiet il décide de le capturer pour l'emmener chez un vétérinaire.

Il n'a pas cherché son propriétaire comme promis, trop content d'avoir un bébé à choyer. C'est comme leur petit enfant… Enfin disons plus en ce qui le concerne parce que pour Minos, nous connaissons son amour pour les animaux…

Le chat se décide enfin à venir pour manger un peu dans sa gamelle, Eaque en profite sournoisement pour l'attraper et le mettre dans sa cage de transport, direction le véto !

Il entre dans le hall de l'immeuble et voit Albafica prendre son courrier. Le brun le salue :

-« Hey ! Salut Alba ça va ? Tu ne bosses pas ? »

-« Si je rentre de ma tournée de l'aprèm mais toi tu n'es pas à ton théâtre ? »

-« Ah nan, je suis rentré vers quinze heures, j'ai tout réglé ce matin »

L'infirmier pose son regard sur la caisse, un miaulement s'en échappe.

-« Tu as un chat Eaque ? Il s'appelle comment ? »

-« Oui c'est mon minouchka ! Je l'ai appelé Gandalf il est trop mignon, mais là je l'emmène chez le véto »

-« Oh pourquoi ? Le pauvre chouchou ! »

-« Eh bien pour tout te dire, on a eu une dispute avec Minos et il s'est défoulé sur le chat, il lui a donné un coup de pied. Depuis il est tout bizarre, j'ai peur qu'il ait mal quelque part… Il n'y a pas été de main morte »

Albafica émet un cri puis pose ses mains jointes devant sa bouche.

-« Mais c'est horrible ! Le pauvre ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut battre un animal !? Excuses-moi de te dire ça, mais ton copain est un monstre, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ! »

-« Oui je sais il est spécial… Mais je l'ai disputé bien comme il faut, enfin bon je l'emmène là j'ai pu le chopper »

-« Je peux le voir ? »

-« Oui »

Eaque lève la cage pour la mettre à hauteur de poitrine. Son interlocuteur dévisage l'intérieur de la cage il s'écrie :

-« Oh ! Ton chat… C'est le mien ! C'est mon Cheshire ! Il s'est sauvé il y a trois semaines après que mon cousin me l'ait rapporté. C'est lui j'en suis sûr, tu l'as depuis quand ton chat ? »

-« Eh bien je dirais à peu près ce temps là, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est mon chat il est à moi ! »

Albafica prend la cage des mains du brun en la tirant vers lui.

-« Nan c'est le mien, j'ai mis des affiches partout ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu les ignorer ? Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approprier un animal qui ne t'appartient pas, rends-le moi ! »

-« Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il ne te reconnait pas la preuve ! Laisses-le c'est mon chat ! Va t'en chercher un autre ! »

Les deux hommes se disputent comme des chiffonniers, et argumentent des choses sans sens, pire que des gosses de maternelles.

Eaque parvient à faire faux bon à l'autre et se dépêche de monter dans sa voiture pour se sauver. Cette fois-ci s'en est fait, le bleuté ne supporte pas non seulement le chevelu blanc mais en prime son copain fanfaron qui lui a volé son chat sans remords !

En rentrant Shion a du se farcir le récit larmoyant de son ange bleu. Encore une fois les voisins sont la cause directe de ses tracas, il en a plus que marre mais plus que plus que marre ! Depuis qu'ils ont emménagés c'est bien simple, pas un jour ne passe sans que leurs noms ne soient prononcés comme les fléaux de l'Egypte… A eux tous seuls ils combinent les dix plaies divines.

Shion n'en peut plus, Shion est à bout. Il dit à son amant d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs et repart faire un petit footing pour se calmer. Hors de sa vue, hors de ses oreilles il fuit ses pleurnicheries, ses discriminations perpétuelles !

De l'air, de l'air, de l'air !

Quand il rentre, malheureusement son ange ne s'est pas calmé puisqu'il le trouve collé à la porte d'entrée de ses vosins entrain de défoncer celle-ci en pestiférant. Il le traine par le bras pour le ramener chez eux, il règlera cette histoire demain avant d'être obliger de se faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

* * *

Bingo ! Le lendemain matin Albafica suggère à son mout-mout – et par suggérer entendez forcer la main – d'aller récupérer Cheshire par la force. Shion n'étant pas adepte de la violence gratuite ni des prises de tête l'accompagne pour en finir.

Ils sonnent. Sonnent et re-sonnent jusqu'à ce que Minos, cheveux emmêlés, mine de déterrée, bas de pyjama tombant leur ouvre en se frottant les yeux. Il émet juste un grognement, puis distingue le visage de « l'autre », pour ne pas se provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme dès le matin en s'emportant, il les fait rentrer. Il traine des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Albafica le suit des yeux, dieu que ce personnage s'avère étrange. Ils attendent dans l'entrée, Minos n'a pas pris la peine d'appeler son petit cœur. Albafica s'engage dans la cuisine pour demander si son « charmant » voisin ne peut pas prévenir Eaque. L'argenté lève la tête mais ses mèches qui lui mangent les yeux ne permettent pas de distinguer son visage. Il souffle sur sa mèche pour répondre qu'il n'a qu'à l'appeler lui-même et qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de leurs histoires. Bien, ça c'est fait comme on dit.

Albafica se pointe en bas des escaliers et appelle Eaque. Celui-ci descend dans le même état que son copain. C'est-à-dire à moitié réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, des petits yeux tous collés. Entre deux bâillements il leur dit bonjour.

Albafica aborde le sujet délicat :

-« Salut Eaque, excuse nous de te déranger de bon matin, mais nous sommes venus récupérer _notre _chat. Ne fais pas d'esclandre s'il te plait c'est le notre, rend-le nous »

Le népalais écarquille des yeux ronds comme des boulons, prend un air pincé et assène :

-« Quoi ? J'hallucine ! Tu es venu me pourrir ma matinée pour reprendre _mon_ chat ? »

-« Ne commences pas, c'est le mien ! Je l'ai élevé depuis qu'il a deux mois ! »

-« Mais ma parole tu me sues toi ! Je te dis que c'est mon minou point barre ! Rentres chez toi et arrêtes de me gonfler ! Je n'abandonnerais pas mon Gandalf !

-« Il s'appelle Cheshire d'abord je te ferais dire ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de le garder, ce n'est pas ta propriété mais la mienne ! »

Les deux hommes se chamaillent avec acharnement. Shion se tient en arrière il en a plus qu'assez de ces bêtises. Minos se calle contre le chambranle de la porte en mangeant son bol de céréales au blé complet. Il mâchouille en profitant du piteux spectacle qui se tient devant ses yeux. Les piaillements des deux protagonistes l'énervent au plus haut point, sa patience a quitté sa raison. Il veut du calme bon sang de bordel !

Il hurle en couvrant le bruit de la dispute :

-« Taisez-vous bordel de merde ! C'est pas possible ! On ne peut plus être pénard chez soi !? Eaque, je t'ai prévenu, ce sac à puce ne reste pas ici, maintenant que son propriétaire le réclame on le lui redonne. Et pas de discussion possible ! C'était temporaire, bon débarras j'ai envie de dire ! Et toi là, dégages de chez moi, je te vois assez dans les parties communes, je ne peux pas t'encadrer, sors de chez moi ! Remballes ton chat et oust du vent ! »

Complètement révulsé par ses propos Albafica prend son chat sous le bras, entraine Shion et sort de ce lieu de perdition. Que pouvait-il répliquer ? Cet appartement n'est pas le sien et Minos a raison sur ce coup là, ils ne sont pas chez eux. Il laisse malgré tout un Eaque anéanti de la perte de Gandalf, son minou d'amour…

Le reste du week-end est déplorable, Eaque n'adresse plus la parole à son amant, il reste dans son coin. Lui il l'aimait bien ce petit chat. Au moment du dîner l'ambiance est plus que tendue, Rhadamanthe les a rejoint, ils mangent à la cuisine.

Eaque ne parle pas à Minos et celui-ci suit le mouvement. Tous deux prennent à parti leur ami pour les banalités d'usages.

-« Rhad, peux-tu demander à Minos de me passer la vinaigrette s'il te plait, si bien sûr il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Je ne voudrais certainement pas le perturber, après tout nous sommes ici _chez lui_. C'est le souverain et maître ». Minaude le népalais.

-« Rhad, tu pourras signifier à Eaque que je lui passe la vinaigrette avec plaisir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous fasse une crise existentielle et qu'il finisse en pleurs comme à son habitude. Je serais fort navré de le voir se lamenter de la sorte comme pour ce matin ». En rajoute l'homme d'affaire.

Rhadamanthe soupire, il préférerait souper auprès de son petit ami pour le coup. S'il avait su il ne serait pas venu.

-« Rhad, est-ce que pourrais dire à Minos qu'il ait l'amabilité de fermer la bouche quand il mange, son bruit m'énerve, je ne le supporte pas. Nous ne sommes pas obligé de supporter ses mastications »

-« Rhad dis bien à Eaque que je l'emm… avec force et que s'il n'est pas content il peut toujours aller à l'hôtel, ou bien chez Rune encore… »

Sur cette dernière remarque assassine Eaque se lève révolté, balance sa serviette au nez de Minos et quitte la table en hurlant :

-« Pauvre… Rhaaa tu me… Tu me… Et merde je me casse…

Il sort furibond de la pièce, met son manteau, prend ses clefs de voiture et informe tout en ouvrant la porte.

… Si tu me cherches je serais chez Rune ! »

Un bruit sourd résonne, il est parti. Minos ne s'attendait assurément pas à ce que son cœur le prenne au pied de la lettre, maintenant il se retrouve comme un pauvre hère avec son angoisse qui monte. Qui monte, qui monte. Que va faire Rune en voyant débarquer sa déité chez lui ?

* * *

Rune papote tranquillement au téléphone avec son meilleur ami Byaku en se limant les ongles. Il entend frapper à sa porte. Tiens à cette heure-ci c'est étrange, il regarde sa montre qui indique vingt et une heures. Il s'excuse auprès de son interlocuteur et raccroche. Soit, il va ouvrir puisqu'il n'attend pas de visite à priori.

Etonnement, stupéfaction !

Dès qu'il découvre dans l'embrasure de la porte son Eaque tout chamboulé là devant lui sur son palier ! Sur son palier quoi !

Il se précipite de le faire entrer.

-« Eaque vas-y viens ne restes pas sur le pas de la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le brun apparaît très contrarié, la nervosité le gagne, on dirait une pile électrique – pile que Rune a bien envie de mettre à plat – il fait des allées et venues dans le salon du bibliothécaire.

La décoration de l'appartement de Rune reflète son caractère traditionnel, vielle France bourgeoise. Ses murs sont clairs, travaillés des lambris style Versailles, son plafond est haut, il habite dans un immeuble ancien à l'architecture évoquant l'époque de la Renaissance. De hautes fenêtres s'étalent le long de ses murs donnant sur l'extérieur.

Une immense cheminée en pierre dans le ton Régence s'encastre dans le mur du fond où se loge son salon cosy. Elle est ouvragée de nombreux dessins évoquant des gibiers, la chasse, des armoiries. De nombreux tableaux sont suspendus aux murs assombrissant un peu la pièce, une multitude de petites statuettes et de lampes sont installées sur les meubles, les guéridons, les étagères.

Son canapé chic rayé de bleu sombre et clair fait face à la cheminée, de chaque côté sont apposés des fauteuils matelassés dans les tons beiges. Au milieu est placée une table basse pièce unique créée spécialement à la demande du jeune homme, un grand miroir carré posé sur une structure en bois sert de plateau. Une bibliothèque qui mange tout le pan de son mur d'entrée déborde sur la salle à manger juste à côté. Féru de littérature, de poésie, de philosophie, Rune collectionne les livres. Une pièce aménagée exprès lui fait office de bureau mais celle-ci reste secrète pour ses invités, c'est son petit jardin intime personne n'a le droit d'y poser un pied, pas même Eaque.

Eaque justement qui trépigne, marchant de long en large chez son ami. Rune le conduit jusqu'à son divan accueillant pour le faire assoir.

-« Calmes-toi et expliques-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil »

Il en profite pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

-« C'est Minos, on s'est disputé mais quelque chose de phénoménal ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Il m'a offensé, c'est inexcusable ! »

-« Mais tu connais Minos pourtant… D'ailleurs comment fais-tu pour le supporter au quotidien ? Il doit te rendre la vie infernale ? Cela reste une énigme pour moi… »

Il en profite pour passer sa main compatissante sur le dos musclé du népalais, pour le réconforter.

-« Oui mais là il a dépassé les bornes ! Je ne peux plus remettre les pieds à l'appartement pour ce soir »

Pendant qu'Eaque s'épanche de ses malheurs, Rune fait mine d'écouter en continuant ses caresses incessantes sur les épaules, les bras, le dos de son ami. En tout bien tout honneur naturellement.

Il ne se lasse pas de contempler le visage de mannequin du brun, « sa gueule d'ange », il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses yeux jacinthes où luit l'étincelle de la perspicacité, sa bouche charnue, sa peau cuivrée, son corps de rêve ultra bien proportionné. Tout lui plait, absolument tout, il n'y a rien à jeter chez Eaque. Il perche son regard sur la chevelure de jais, ce qu'elle doit être douce… Rune se demande quelle odeur peut bien émaner de cette chevelure abyssale ? Peut être sent-elle le caramel ? Le pain d'épice ? Le chocolat ? Enfin il est certain que le brun porte sur lui une fragrance pareille à une sucrerie défendue. Eaque représente le fruit défendu dans lequel Rune s'impatiente de croquer depuis toutes ces années…

Depuis toutes ces années Rune continue d'aimer secrètement son ancien amant. Leur brève liaison date d'au moins quatre années quand le couple emménagea sur Paris. Elle ne dura que quelques mois, deux ou trois tout au plus, ce qui n'empêche pas notre rat de bibliothèque d'espérer reprendre leur histoire. Si seulement Minos pouvait disparaitre de la surface de la Terre… Ou alors s'il pouvait être foudroyé par une crise cardiaque, hop d'un seul coup comme par magie… Ou bien encore s'il pouvait se faire renverser par un bus… Cela mettrait fin à son calvaire. Rune se perd dans ses réflexions pendant que son ami jacasse toujours dans le vide.

Dire que le deuxième argenté déteste Minos, exprime tout à fait la vérité. Il le hait de tout son être. Son attitude pédante, son snobisme exacerbé, ses manières prout-prout, son visage acrimonieux, sa voix aigre, ses cheveux fades, son teint cadavérique… Que cet homme est laid au possible ! Comment est-ce qu'Eaque peut-il lui trouver des qualités ?

Il n'ose imaginer la scène écœurante qui s'impose dans son esprit, voir Minos étendu sur le corps parfait de son idole le révulse. Le voir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le toucher partout le dégoute, il ne comprend pas comment un homme aussi abjecte peut avoir la chance fabuleuse de vivre auprès d'un dieu vivant ! C'est tout bonnement injuste !

A force de dévorer des yeux son invité Rune flanche et manque de tomber sur lui, heureusement il se rattrape à la dernière seconde à la cuisse d'Eaque.

-« Ouh j'ai fait un petit malaise désolé. Au fait, tu as déjà mangé Eaque ? »

-« Nan avec tout ça je n'ai pas diné, on en était à la salade pourquoi ? »

Rune replace sa longue chevelure immaculée d'un mouvement de nuque, elle vient mourir sur ses épaules. Il sourit en laissant entrapercevoir ses dents blanches avant de reprendre :

-« Et bien reste diner avec moi et si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu n'as pas envie de retrouver Minos ce soir »

-« Je ne sais pas, je devrais peut être rentrer après… »

-« Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il gagne ? Laisses-le mariner cette nuit, ça lui remettra les idées en place, et tu verras demain il sera aussi doux qu'un agneau avec toi… »

-« Bon tu as peut être raison, après tout je ne fais rien de mal, et je suis chez toi donc pourquoi pas… T'as fais quoi à manger ? »

-« Un sauté de veau avec des pommes rissolées, tu aimes ? »

-« Oh oui ça m'a l'air bon, je te suis ! »

C'est en conquistador que Rune regagne sa cuisine en compagnie de sa divinité personnelle. Au passage il en profite pour examiner le déhanché de cette dite divinité, spectacle fort agréable soit dit en passant.

Au moment du couché Rune prêta un bas de pyjama à son invité, celui-ci préférant dormir nu habituellement, mais vu qu'il n'était pas chez lui il accepta. Son torse nu permit à l'érudit de se rincer l'œil une fois de plus sur les abdominaux saillants. Il partit se coucher la tête emplie de doux rêves.

* * *

Minos a passé une soirée et une nuit épouvantable, Rhadamanthe a du rester à ses côtés pour écouter ses élucubrations. Seulement à un moment donné il se contentait d'acquiescer pour la forme. Il connait ses amis, ils se disputent mais se réconcilient toujours, quoi qu'il doit admettre que ces temps-ci ils s'enguirlandent bien plus souvent… Bizarre songe le blond. Serait-ce du à une accumulation de stress ? La passion qui s'émousse ? Il ne trouve pas la cause exacte de ce changement de climat, une chose est sûre c'est qu'Eaque va revenir la bouche en cœur et se faire pardonner comme Minos en fera de même.

La preuve, en partant ce lundi au bureau il laisse les deux hommes en tête à tête pour s'expliquer, Eaque vient de réapparaitre. Rhadamanthe s'éclipse.

Minos est installé sur l'ilot central, son journal posé devant lui. Il boit son jus de tomate. Son amant se tient droit en face de lui l'observant, tapant du pied. Il tousse pour marquer sa présence. Point de frémissement de la part de son cher et tendre. Il souffle bruyamment, aucun mouvement de la partie adverse. Eaque finit par craquer :

-« Oh eh je suis là je te ferais dire ! Bonjour quand même ! »

Le golden boy relève un sourcil, le regarde en coin puis replonge dans son journal, il argue :

-« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu m'as l'air bien reposé. Rune va bien ? »

-« Oui en effet j'ai passé une bonne nuit, et oui Rune va bien. Et toi, ta soirée fut bonne ? »

-« J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec Rhad, je te remercie »

-« Et tu n'as rien à me dire par hasard ? »

-« Que devrais-je te dire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas moi, par exemple que tu es désolé de t'être comporté comme le pire des primates ou le dernier des imbéciles ! »

-« Et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher peut être ? Monsieur Eaque est parfait, tout le monde le sait »

-« Je ne suis peut être pas parfait mais au moins je ne balance pas des méchancetés à la face de mon fiancé ! »

Minos se moque.

-« Depuis quand tu t'offusques de mes propos dis-moi ? A force de fréquenter l'autre chochotte tu finis par devenir aussi geignard que lui ! »

La coupe est pleine, le népalais ne supporte plus le ton impitoyable que son ami emploie à son encontre. Il tourne les talons et monte dans sa chambre, ils ne parviennent plus à s'expliquer sans en venir aux pics.

Minos se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin, il ne peut s'empêcher de sortir des vacheries et cela devient encore plus véridique quand la colère le prend. Et cette nuit en est la preuve rutilante, son anxiété lui a rogné le cerveau. Il imaginait les sales pattes de Rune posées sur son cœur, sa bouche baveuse le couvrir de baisers fangeux, son corps fluet se presser contre le sien. Il voyait Eaque gémir de plaisir sous ce contact horrifique.

La panique le prend, elle lui saute à la gorge, et si un jour il perdait pour de bon l'amour d'Eaque ? A cause de son comportement outrageux. Il sait parfaitement que parfois il dépasse les bornes, mais c'est comme ça, on ne change pas sa nature par un coup de baguette magique.

Il se lève et par à la poursuite de son amour. Monte les escaliers, passe la porte de la chambre. Eaque fouille dans leur armoire sa tenue du jour, Minos avance et le prend dans ses bras, il niche sa tête dans le cou doré, respire son parfum si particulier. Il sert ce corps de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne parte nulle part ailleurs.

Eaque sent une bouche effleurer son cou, un souffle subtil. A son tour il s'accroche aux épaules rondes de son compagnon. Qu'il fait bon de le retrouver. Qu'il est appréciable de toucher cet être chéri.

-« Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. J'ai eu peur que tu succombes à Rune ». Avoue Minos.

Cet épisode ne s'effacera jamais, il résidera une faille dans leur histoire, cette faille se nomme Rune… Eaque comprend que lui aussi a été trop loin en balançant sans ménagement sa fuite chez l'homme de lettre. Il a blessé Minos sans le vouloir, ou si, il savait parfaitement que ses mots lui feraient mal. En tout état de cause il a choisi d'aller se faire plaindre, au lieu d'aller voir Alraune par exemple.

Eaque n'est pas tout beau tout gentil non plus, il maîtrise l'art de blesser, d'humilier, de rabaisser à la perfection. Quand l'envie lui prend de provoquer de la peine, il n'hésite jamais longtemps, non seulement pour se protéger mais pour attaquer également. Ne jamais sous-estimer le jeune homme à « la gueule d'ange »…

Il se colle contre Minos, passe sa main dans les cheveux d'ange, et susurre au creux de ses oreilles :

-« Moi aussi je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû aller me réfugier chez lui… Je sais la peine que ça te cause, je ne recommencerai plus »

Minos relève la tête et plonge ses yeux mercure dans l'océan de quartz qui le fixe. Son souffle s'intensifie, il désire retrouver les lèvres de son bel amant, alors il plonge sur ses sillons de chair. Il cherche à ouvrir le passage avec ses dents, mordille tendrement. Un pétale se prend entre ses lèvres, il le suçote avec avidité. Ce gout de miel, il le retrouve. Cette fois-ci la langue force le barrage et s'engouffre dans cette intimité. Minos plaque sa bouche contre celle de son amant, le baiser se fait succulent. Ils fondent l'un dans l'autre avec autant de ravissement qu'au premier jour. Les mains cherchent les sensations qu'offrent leurs peaux, elles mènent la danse à leurs tours. Les cœurs s'emballent, les respirations saccadées font places à des soupirs d'extase.

Minos entraine son amour contre le lit, place ses mains en dessous des cuisses et le soulève en tailleur. Fait quelques pas, puis se laisse tomber de tout son poids en portant Eaque dans ses bras, ils basculent sur le matelas en continuant leur étreinte. Les cheveux de jais s'éparpillent autour de lui pour former un halo ténébreux, son corps appelle celui de son partenaire. Ce matin, ils arriveront probablement en retard à leurs travails, parce que là il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu. Parce que là, ils s'apprêtent à s'aimer pour la ixième fois de leurs vies.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Trouvez-vous qu'Albafica abuse et qu'il a un caractère de crotte ? Normal, moi je l'adore. Il faut bien ça pour tenir tête à Minos.

Nous ne dirons pas que Shion est un mou du genou, non, il adopte une attitude zen…

Le chat est au cœur des tourments décidément.

Bon Rhad a pris un sérieux coup de chaud dans ce chapitre. Se laisserait-il tenté par une belle cascade océane ? On verra…

Concertant le couple Aphrodite/Shun c'est un de mes pairing préféré, alors je m'en donne à cœur joie. Malheureusement il n'est pas traité sur ce fandom, : (

Je remédie à ça na ! Que voulez-vous, leur combat m'a marqué on n'y peut rien.

Prochain chapitre : _Les rapports changent, les problèmes se profilent à l'horizon_.

_Parution vendredi_.

Il y aura du Rhada, du Rhada et encore du Rhada. Nous le verrons à son bureau, et là nous ferons la connaissance de Thanatos Ellison le « dragon ». Nous suivrons Rhada chez son Valounet et puis… Mystère. Rhoo bon ce n'est pas un mystère bien dur à trouver.

Ah petite nouveauté, nous irons au Templier voir ce qui se passe du côté de Shion et de Doko. Bonjour Doko ! Grande nouveauté pour moi.

Il y aura encore une prise de bec entre les voisins, oui j'exploite le filon à fond.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours, merci de me lire et encore plus de commenter. Et thank pour les ajouts.

Bises,

Peri


	8. Les rapports changent, les problèmes se

**Chapitre 8**

**Les rapports changent, les problèmes se profilent à l'horizon**

A son bureau Rhadamanthe vérifie les derniers contrats établis pour la compagnie. Les annotations de ses collègues sont insuffisantes il les a toutes reprises et rédigé en entier les nouvelles clauses. Maniaque dans l'âme, il préfère tout vérifier pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Elles ne présagent jamais rien de bon les surprises… Rhadamanthe préfère cent fois plus l'organisation, la maîtrise de son environnement, les choses bien cadrées, ordonnées, pas de place à l'improvisation. Sa vie se trace dans un parcours sans heurts, sans déviance. Jamais il ne change de bord, il garde le cap.

Alors pourquoi cette vision ne quitte-t-elle pas son esprit depuis l'autre jour ? Lui, ce fauve, ce lion, il ne voit que lui dans son imagination. Il s'impose de plus en plus, même quand il passe du temps avec son nouvel amant, Rhadamanthe ne parvient pas à se consacrer à sa relation. L'autre l'obsède, c'est déraisonnable, c'est ridicule ! Cet homme il ne sait absolument rien de lui. Juste connait-il son nom : Kanon Costa.

Ce nom sonne comme une promesse, une finalité. La fin d'un chemin ? Le chemin de quoi ? De sa vie ? De sa solitude ? De ses égarements ? Il pensait être bien tout seul, Valentine le rassure depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Lui aussi peut vivre en couple, lui aussi peut prétendre à une relation saine et sérieuse, lui aussi peut s'engager. Oui mais voilà, il croyait, c'est bien çà le problème. Depuis qu'il a percuté de plein fouet la route de ce félin, ses résolutions s'envolent. Rhadamanthe est attiré par le danger. Kanon représente ce danger, ce gout du risque.

Le bad-boy par excellence. On croise un beau jour le regard sombre d'un bel inconnu, inaccessible, on se doute immédiatement que si l'on tombe dans ses filets le chagrin gagnera sur le bonheur. Tout le monde nous le dit en plus, de l'éviter, nous le savons intérieurement. Mais non, le charme magnétique de ce bad-boy nous attire irrémédiablement dans ses bras. On le sait depuis le début mais on tombe. Puis on pleure. Beaucoup, sans cesse. On verse des torrents de larmes. Mais on a eu la chance de le connaître, cet amour destructeur, cet être rebelle, pour une nuit, pour une semaine, pour un mois, peu importe, il nous a tenu dans ses bras, nous à aimé à sa manière. Alors oui, Kanon est de ce genre là. Oui il doit en faire pleurer plus d'un ou plus d'une, oui il fait saigner les cœurs mais oui bon sang que ça doit valoir la peine de le connaître.

Rhadamanthe sort de ses rêveries, il est l'heure d'aller affronter « le dragon ».

Le dragon arpente les couloirs et les bureaux de Caïna Corporation en maître des lieux. Il dicte sa loi sur ses pauvres sujets tremblants de peur, tel un souverain tout puissant possédant le droit de vie ou de mort. Il crache son venin et ses paroles venimeuses sur les pauvres assistants, stagiaires, secrétaires pour les faire craquer. Les voir pleurer le réjouit, lui donne sa petite dose de bonheur personnelle. Le dragon est un patron turpide à l'extrême. Le dragon se nomme Thanatos Ellison.

Homme exécrable par excellence, encore pire que Minos et Alone réunis dans le même corps. Thanatos ne possède pas l'assurance des grands de ce monde, il s'en contre fiche, lui n'aspire qu'à faire souffrir et par tous les moyens inimaginables. Il n'est pas l'assurance mais incarne la domination.

Il se tient debout face à la fenêtre de son building, regarde la vue qui s'échappe en contre bas, les rues parisiennes, les gens courant dans tous les sens. Dans son costume gris perle, son dos semble déjà impressionnant, il fait flageoler son petit monde, sauf Rhadamanthe. D'ailleurs l'avocat le somme :

-« Bonjour monsieur Ellison, j'ai terminé la relecture des différents termes des futurs contrats comme vous me l'aviez demandé »

L'autre se tourne et présente un air satisfait combiné à une sombreur inquiétante.

-« Bonjour Rhadamanthe, bien, c'est parfait »

Malgré l'allure fine de sa corpulence, Thanatos frappe les esprits de part sa grande dureté. Emane de son être une sévérité démesurée. Sa personnalité se fond dans son physique puisque même les traits de son visage effilé en un menton pointu trahissent sa rudesse d'âme. Sa bouche fine s'étire en un sourire complaisant, ses yeux oblongs reflètent deux taches d'huile, où quand l'or noir salit tout ce qui se présente à leurs portées. Mieux vaut éviter son regard sous peine de se voir changer en statue de cire. Le démon semble se cacher dans ses iris noirs. Il le sait et il en joue. Il poursuit :

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Fais-moi ton rapport, je t'écoute »

Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil en cuir, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, le coude posé sur le bras du dossier qui épouse son menton, fixant son subordonné d'un œil cupide.

-« Je vous ai amené la proposition de contrat pour les usines de jouets Joupiclub en Chine. Ils ne sont pas aboutis comme convenus, puis celle concernant les laboratoires Novapharma. J'ai fais selon votre convenance, en n'excluant pas les tests in vivo sur sujets vivants. Et ce malgré la nomenclature régissant la certification ISO dans le domaine médical »

Ce qui signifie que Thanatos donne son accord pour que les dirigeants de ces grands groupes mondiaux continuent leurs expérimentations animales pour tester leurs molécules avant de les diffuser sur le marché. Toutes les abominations sont de mises pour gagner les contrats. Et ce malgré certaines interdictions dans quelques pays.

-« Soit. Tu as fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude…

Il examine les documents attentivement pendant de longues minutes.

… Cet imbécile d'Alone ne s'imaginera aucunement que ma proposition pour ses insignifiantes usines en Chine ne sont qu'un leurre. Tandis que son énergie sera concentrée sur ces traités, il baissera sa garde, et là je lui ravirais le marché dans le domaine médical. A moi les liasses provenant des grands groupes industriels des laboratoires de recherche ! Il ne lui restera plus de gros poissons ! »

Il ponctue ses dires par un petit rire exaspérant transpirant le cynisme. Thanatos est tout bonnement effroyable.

-« Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez toujours autant monsieur Ellison. Avancer vos pions sur deux parties en même temps, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez avoir une idée aussi ingénieuse »

-« Je te remercie Rhadamanthe, mon génie me perdra… Je compte sur toi pour veiller au bon déroulement de cette affaire… Bon sur ce, je suis d'une humeur clémente aujourd'hui, je t'invite toi et Sylphide à déjeuner pour fêter l'événement »

-« Quel événement si je puis me permettre ? »

-« Eh bien, la défaite assourdissante de mon plus grand rival ou ennemi si tu préfères… Alone Hadès ! Bientôt il me mangera dans le creux de la main »

Pour forcer les traits de ses paroles triomphantes il émet son éternel rire sardonique.

* * *

Rhadamanthe regagne son bureau pour la fin de la matinée, il avoue volontiers que son patron n'est pas des plus affables mais il s'en moque. Du moment qu'il peut exercer ses talents d'homme de loi, ce pour quoi on le paie, son patron peut bien ruser de la manière qu'il le souhaite dans le milieu des affaires tous les coups sont permis.

Il rassemble ses affaires pour la pause de midi, Sylphide passe la tête par sa porte et l'appelle. Ils rejoignent monsieur Ellison qui les attend dans le hall de leur étage, manteau sur le bras, montre en or au poignet – signe ostensible de réussite – s'impatientant.

Ils s'engagent ensemble dans l'ascenseur, le PDG prend la parole de son ton frigorifique :

-« Bon, où allons-nous déjeuner ce midi ? J'ai bien envie de changer de style de restaurant pour une fois…

Ils regardent ses subordonnés avec ses yeux inquisiteurs, jamais une expression de décontraction ne relâche ses traits.

… Que me proposez-vous ? »

Sylphide tente :

-« Je connais un nouveau restaurant japonais dans le quartier asiatique, une petite merveille »

-« Non, j'en mange à toutes les sauces des sushis. Trouvez autre chose »

Rhadamanthe s'avance :

-« Si vous voulez vraiment changer de style gastronomique je vous suggère un très bon établissement dans le quartier latin, ils servent des spécialités grecques »

-« Ah oui ? Tu m'intrigues Rhadamanthe, soit, allons-y, je suis curieux de découvrir cette cuisine. Au fait nous nous y rendrons avec mon véhicule, je vous conduirai »

L'anglais ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris d'enchainer directe sur le nom de ce restaurant… Le Calydon, lieu de son bel inconnu. Les mots se sont bousculés dans sa bouche sans parvenir à les stopper. Son cerveau n'a pas pris le temps d'analyser la sottise qu'il vient d'émettre. Maintenant il va falloir soutenir ce regard d'agate qui le transpercera de part en part.

* * *

La foule s'affole dans l'entrée au comptoir du Calydon. Ils sont en plein rush, Saga s'agite dans tous les sens pour placer les clients et faire le service, ils n'ont toujours pas trouvés de serveur acceptable – disons que Kanon a réussi à en faire fuir quelques un encore – donc l'aîné se colle en salle. Les gens attendent leurs tours près de la réception, Kanon donne l'impression d'être débordé.

Thanatos Ellison entre présomptueusement à son tour suivi de ses deux employés. La file le fait pâlir, il ne supporte pas d'attendre, il ne supporte pas que l'on ignore son rang, il exige toujours un traitement de faveur. Il lève la main en claquant des doigts et hèle le réceptionniste. Les gens se retournent, il s'avance parmi eux prestement sans s'occuper des jurons dont il est la cible. Mr Ellison passe avant tout le monde, point. Il ordonne à Kanon :

-« Bonjour, une table pour trois, et faites vite si possible nous somme pressés. Oh, j'allais oublier de vous précisez, je souhaiterais être placé dans un coin discret pour éviter de me mélanger au bas monde »

Euh… Kanon a du loupé un épisode là… Parce que le pingouin qui se dresse devant lui n'a pas prononcé un « merci », ni « s'il vous plait », par contre il traite ses clients de « bas monde ». Qui est cet arriéré mental qui se croit tout droit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter ? Sans blague ! Il s'apprête à répondre quand ses yeux croisent les orbes lumineux de _cet _homme. Son beau gosse. Il se ravise sans quitter le blond du regard il répond machinalement, quelque chose l'indique de ne pas faire de vague. Les hommes se rendent en bas dans la salle privée réservée aux clients spéciaux, et cet homme l'est grandement. Oh non, pas le pet-sec qui se prend pour dieu le pape ! Mais _lui_, Rhadamanthe, son bel inconnu charismatique. Il s'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce arquée par une voûte pour laisser passer ses clients, quand le blond le frôle une sensation de picotement le prend des pieds à la tête, il est grisé par son contact, sa peau l'effleure l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde, une malheureuse petite seconde qui s'écoule bien trop rapidement. Cette peau… Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en apprécier le grain. Est-elle fine ? Douce ? Sèche ? Chaude ? Fraiche ? Quoi bon sang ? Kanon en redemanderait presque.

Quand Rhadamanthe est passé tout près de lui, il a pu capter son essence profonde, un parfum capiteux de mâle dominant. Un homme de poigne. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Derrière lui, l'avocat laisse une trace indélébile qui fleure bon le gout du désir. Désir éprouvé par un Kanon au bord de l'implosion, il faut qu'il sorte vite sinon il va commettre un viol là sur la table de réception, devant tout le monde ! Vite de l'air, de la fraicheur pour reprendre ses esprits !

Il n'a pas le temps d'aller s'en griller une parce que son frère le regarde méchamment du style « tu ne vas tout de même pas oser me faire faux bond maintenant ? », alors résigné il retourne au comptoir. Un jeune serveur prend la relève pour que le patron puisse s'occuper du service d'en bas pour les clients spéciaux. Il sort le bla bla habituel pour le coco endimanché en s'acquittant de lancer des regards fiévreux à l'objet de ses attentions.

Kanon apprécie les hommes classes, distingués, il peut dire qu'il est servi avec ce blondinet… De plus son allure athlétique lui confère un charme supplémentaire, personne ne ressemble à Rhadamanthe. Le voir ainsi, droit, rigide dans son costume griffé lui donne des bouffées de chaleur… Ce qu'il aimerait lui arracher ses vêtement, faire valser sa cravate, dégrafer sa chemise pour découvrir ce torse puissant. Dès la première seconde où il l'a vu, le cadet des frères Costa s'est fait un devoir, non mieux, un sacerdoce de séduire ce splendide spécimen. Il sort avant de devenir rouge écarlate.

Les cuisines sont bondées, la fournaise règne en maîtresse, Saga sue à grosse gouttes il court, il court, il court. Son frère ne se bouge pas vraiment le popotin, il le voit remonter des escaliers et l'interpelle :

-« Kanon, viens voir s'il te plait ! »

-« Oui quoi ? »

-« Tu fabriques quoi ? Tu ne peux pas nous aider un peu non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas passer tout le service planqué à une seule table ! Tu ne vois pas l'affairement que l'on subit ? »

Kanon n'écoute pas son frère, son regard va par delà l'horizon. Son esprit s'embrume de l'image du beau blond qui l'attend en bas. Saga voit l'air nias de son frangin, pour le faire réagir il passe sa main devant le visage gémellaire mais il ne semble pas réagir car les yeux du cadet restent immuablement vitreux. Nous avons perdus Kanon pour de bon. Irrité, l'aîné lui fait faire demi-tour en l'empoignant par les épaules et le renvoie à son poste avec une petite poussée, rien de bien méchant.

Kanon est désespérant par moment, son attitude désinvolte tuera Saga au reste. Bien, il gérera tout comme toujours puisqu'il ne peut pas compter sur son frère qui rêvasse au prince charmant.

Ce dernier joue de ses atouts tout le long du service comme il sait si bien le faire. D'habitude sa technique fonctionne. D'habitude… Là il n'aperçoit aucun signe susceptible d'indiquer un éventuel feux-vert, une réciprocité ? L'homme d'affaire reste de marbre aux avances répétées du jumeau qui commence à bouillir tellement il est vexé. Ses moues ensorceleuses, ses œillades excessives, ses postures licencieuses ne l'émoustillent même pas un tant soit peu ! Diantre est-il fait en plomb ? Il ne sera pas dit que quelqu'un ose résister au charme du jeune homme ou alors il ne s'appelle plus Kanon Costa !

Au moment de régler l'addition, Thanatos n'a pas laissé de pourboire, discrètement Rhadamanthe vient contrer cette erreur. Il dépose un billet dans l'urne placée à cet effet sur le comptoir. Kanon compte les notes, il relève la tête puis en guise d'au revoir sous-entend :

-« J'espère que le service vous à plu dites-moi… Revenez quand vous le voulez…

Il tend une carte de visite à son interlocuteur, ses doigts s'attardent sur leurs homologues, au moment de les enlever il en profite pour caresser cette main douce tout en plongeant son regard liquide dans celui platiné. Le contact dure quelques secondes étendues par les bons soins du jumeau. Cette proximité l'enveloppe dans un nuage cotonneux, ses jambes se défilent, cette sensation lui procure un bien être. Il est bien, au chaud dans les iris iridescents, il se sent à sa place.

… Passez une bonne fin de journée »

-« Merci je n'y manquerai pas, vous aussi. A bientôt »

Kanon regarde partir avec regret son colosse aux yeux mordorés.

* * *

L'après midi s'enchaine pour l'avocat, entre mails dirigés pour les clients de sa firme, appels téléphonique, rédactions de contrats, note de services il n'a pas le temps de tergiverser sur « qui on sait ». Sa journée terminée il part d'un pas vif pour aller retrouver Valentine. D'habitude il n'exprime pas un tel empressement mais ce soir il ne tient plus, il ne sait plus, il est perdu.

Perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires qui le submergent depuis quelques jours. Parce qu'il lui arrive de ressentir des émotions, tout le monde tendre à croire qu'il n'est pas capable d'éprouver quoi que se soit. Balivernes ! Pourquoi Rhadamanthe serait dépourvu d'un cœur comme les autres ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il possède un esprit pragmatique et raisonnable qu'il n'est pas homme à se laisser aller. L'amour n'est pas réservé qu'à une seule partie de la population, niaise et fleur bleue. Il pianote sur les touches de son portable et envoie un SMS à son petit ami actuel :

« _Je viens chez toi pour la soirée, à tout de suite, j'ai hâte de te retrouver_ »

Le message n'est pas révélateur d'une passion débordante, certes, mais il prouve que Rhadamanthe se préoccupe de sa relation et de l'homme qui la partage. Ce n'est pas son style de ponctuer ses phrases par des « bisous », « je t'aime », « mon cœur » et autres banalités, d'accord, mais tout de même il pense à son Val.

Sur le chemin du retour l'homme en costume cravate essaye par tous les moyens de se convaincre de la sincérité et de la fiabilité de sa liaison. Il aime Valentine, il aime Valentine parce qu'il l'aime, aussi bête que ça.

Dans son appartement à la décoration décadente et baroque bariolée de gris, de noir, de blanc et de violet, Valentine attend patiemment sur son lit vêtu ou plus exactement dévêtu d'un peignoir négligemment descendu le long de ses épaules, remonté le long de ses jambes. L'étole rouge surplombée d'un magnifique dragon chinois argenté met en valeur ses atouts, sa ligne élancée. Le tissu remonte savamment à la naissance de sa cuisse, dévoilant à peine ses rondeurs exquises. Sa pause lascive n'admet aucune ambigüité sur ses futures attentes… Le message de son blondin l'a tout émoustillé donc ils ne passeront pas par la case « conversations d'usage » et par celle « dîner romantique », ils iront juste à l'essentiel.

La porte s'ouvre, la voix grave de l'avocat résonne dans l'appartement quand celle plus claire de Valentine lui indique qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre. Quand le blond entre dans la pièce et qu'il voit le tableau de luxure dont Valentine est l'investigateur il n'en revient pas. Son amant est couché sur le ventre, ses coudes posés contre le matelas, une jambe remontée jusqu'à son ventre, le postérieur tendu attendant son dû… Quelle immoralité, quelle fourberie, quel tentateur ! A présent en le fixant bien dans les yeux, l'acteur mordille son index feintant une innocence sur-jouée. Puis marivaude de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

-« Bien rentré mon amour ? Je n'attendais que toi… »

Il laisse ses doigts effleurer le matelas dans un appel éhonté.

Rhadamanthe défait sa cravate, laisse tomber sa veste, enlève sa chemise à la hâte tant cette vue le rend fou. Il se vautre sans demander son reste sur ce corps interdit pour le punir d'être aussi affriolant.

Il se couche sur le dos offert, baisse le kimono pour laisser la possibilité à la langue de se frayer un chemin sur le cou en évitant les mèches roses. Rhadamanthe lèche cette douceur, hume ce parfum provocateur, embrasse à en perdre la raison cette peau tiède. Ses sens s'éveillent il est parti. Parti dans un tourbillon d'élan dont il ne veut plus être le maître. Souhaitant perdre la tête pour ne plus se reconnaître, se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un de spécial. Déjà sous ses assauts l'autre gémit, transcrit le plaisir qu'il prend dans les bras de son blond intransigeant. Alors le kimono glisse sur la peau moite, Valentine présente sa nudité et attend la suite des évènements. Ils viennent assez rapidement puisque son amant se cale contre les courbes de sa croupe, commence d'intimer des mouvements sinusoïdaux. Sa main passe et repasse dans les mèches cyclamen, ce toucher le grise, ils sont si doux, si longs, si… Valentine tourne sa tête s'obligeant à se mettre dans une position inconfortable pour venir chercher la bouche adverse. Elles s'emboitent pour ne plus se quitter, les baisers se font longs, interminables. L'homme fin sait se faire sensuel, attise le feu retenu à l'intérieur du british. D'ailleurs les mains de ce dernier palpent les creux et les dénivelés harmonieux comme pour s'imprégner de cette enveloppe. Il est homme car en cet instant son désir s'exprime par sa virilité dressée qui cogne contre les fesses de son amant.

Amant qui se calle au plus près des attributs en couinant de satisfaction. Il est d'une lubricité révoltante, les dés sont jetés il se fait prendre par le plus excité des gentlemans célibataires. Dans un accès de plaisir surdimensionné Rhadamanthe extériorise son ivresse dans le corps chaud de son partenaire, seulement à la place d'y voir son visage, un autre s'y est glissé… Il voit nettement le visage de Kanon ainsi que son corps souple et musclé sous le sien. S'il était si satisfait que ça par sa relation scabreuse un autre homme ne pénétrerait pas dans son imaginaire…

* * *

En ce mercredi six novembre, à la salle les Templier Shion donne son cours de Ju-jitsu. C'est un excellent prof pédagogue et patient, il en faut pour la pratique d'un art martial. Ses cours sont variés, il peut très bien enseigner à des enfants qu'à des adultes. Il donne aussi des leçons de boxe ainsi que de self-défense, d'ailleurs c'est par ce biais qu'il fit la connaissance d'Albafica cinq années plus tôt. Il a bien essayé de convaincre son frère d'en prendre mais rien n'y fit, Mû n'aime pas la violence pour lui tout geste même de défense dénote une agressivité qu'il prend en horreur.

Shion adore sa vie telle quelle est il ne voudrait rien changer. Même s'il n'a plus la chance d'avoir ses parents auprès de lui il n'est pas seul, loin de là. Son frère l'idolâtre, son ange veille sur lui, ses amis le soutiennent. Puis maintenant il est le copropriétaire d'une salle de sport avec son meilleur ami Doko. Ils se sont connus étant plus jeunes, vers la quinzaine. Fans de sports de combats les deux ils s'entrainaient dans le même lieu à la boxe thaïlandaise. Au début ils se cherchaient mutuellement pour savoir lequel d'entre eux possédait la plus grande force et habileté. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'amour les étouffait au contraire. Rivaux sur le ring comme à la ville ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Leur entraineur les coachait en même temps essayant de les faire s'apprécier un peu plus en les confrontant dans des simulations de combats. Lors des compétitions le jeune Shion se comparait sans cesse à l'adresse de ce Doko qui possédait un don inné pour le muay-thaï. Ce que ne comprenait pas notre héros à cette époque, c'est que son « partenaire de boxe » avait des origines orientales de là même son aptitude pour ce genre de sport. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le chinois.

Il mettait tous ses adversaires K.O en un round voir deux pour les plus téméraires. Shion se sentait humilié il voulait le dépasser sur tous les plans. Pendant un de ses combats officiel qu'il perdit haut la main en plus de s'être blessé fortement, Doko le rejoignit dans les vestiaires pour lui parler. D'abord réfractaire à toute forme de rapprochement – il pensait que le chinois voulait se vanter ou lui faire la morale – il s'apaisa petit à petit en écoutant ses conseils avisés. Fort est de constaté que ces conseils fonctionnaient bien puisque le petit Shion progressa rapidement. De là une amitié naquit entre les deux jeunes gens dans la sueur et la douleur des coups et des bleus.

Maintenant pour rien au monde il se séparerait de son Doko. Ce puits de sagesse l'éblouit tous les jours par son savoir et son attitude humble et calme. C'est de lui qu'il tire son enseignement de la _zen attitude_, et il lui en faut des hautes doses pour supporter les sautes d'humeurs de son ange bleu !

* * *

Le cours se termine, les enfants d'âgés d'à peu près d'une dizaine d'année remballent leurs affaires, les rangent dans leurs sacs de sport direction les vestiaires ! En passant près du _maître_ ses élèves le saluent et lui disent au revoir, il ébouriffe certaines tignasses en geste paternel ou pose une tape bienveillante ses les petites épaules. Qu'il aime voir les mines réjouies quand un de ses protégés réussit une passe de jambes, ou un chok – technique qui consiste à frapper son adversaire avec son poing – il encourage ses élèves à progresser toujours plus dans leur art. Il aime voir les yeux emprunt de fierté quand ils gagnent de la souplesse ou de l'endurance ou encore de la force. Il se sent utile à quelque chose, il les accompagne sur le chemin de la vie… Shion est un grand rêveur devant l'éternel, son côté papa-poule prend le dessus, d'ailleurs Doko le charrie souvent avec ça. Les deux se ressemblent sur ce point puisque le chinois également prend à cœur la transmission de sa passion.

Shion commence de ranger la salle et les tapis quand s'ouvre la porte sur son ami justement. Son œil brille de malice comme à son habitude, il chantonne :

-« Alors papi ça c'est bien passé ta matinée d'entrainement ? Pas trop fatigué ? Ca va tes rhumatismes ? »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un rire franc et distinct, poings sur les hanches et regard perçant en sa direction.

Shion se redresse faisant mine d'avoir mal au dos.

-« Bien écoutes pour le moment je ne sens pas mes jointures craquées donc ça devrait aller pour le reste de la journée »

-« Si tu veux je peux t'emmener ton déambulateur si tu ne te sens pas capable d'assurer les prochains cours… »

-« Tu veux parier combien que je te mets sur le carreaux en moins de temps qu'il te faudra pour dire « bol de nouille » ? ». Shion s'esclaffe à son tour.

-« Ah « bol de nouille » tu me tues ! Tu veux te mesurer à moi mon petit biquet ? »

Cette fois-ci la malice fait place à de l'intérêt pur et dur. Quand il s'agit de se mesurer à un adversaire de taille, Doko Tao ne rigole plus. Au contraire, son intérêt s'élève au plus haut point.

Les hommes se jaugent du regard feignant une animosité factice. Shion se met en position défensive, se plie à demi, les poings levés le regard en biais. Doko en fait de même en sautillant sur place il est prêt, le tigre va se lâcher. L'autre le nargue :

-« Aller viens mon petit minou… Viens minou, minou, je vais te raser les poils de près… »

Doko rit, il rit constamment, avant de reprendre :

-« Oh oui mon biquet je t'attends viens mon mignon… On verra qui de nous deux va perdre son poil… Je vais te tondre la laine sur le dos »

Il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes pour les adversaires avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Doko se met en garde en protégeant son visage de ses avants bras tendus devant lui, il a vu le coup venir. Shion attaque le premier en lui portant un coup de poing direct, il sautille en arrière pour enchainer sur un coup de pied qui atterrit sur sa cuisse.

Doko en profite pour tirer un coup de poing que son ami pare aussi sec, il se recule pour sauter sur son adversaire en lui balançant un coup sur la tête. Shion encaisse, se ressaisit, esquive encore deux ou trois poings. Puis il voit un angle mort, avec son agilité de fauve il se baisse pour effectuer un fauchage, Doko se retrouve renversé à terre. Se redresse et envoie une multitude de coups plus difficiles à recevoir pour son opposant. Il enchaine coups de coudes, de genoux, encore de coudes à tous les endroits qu'il peut atteindre. L'autre n'arrive plus à faire face, les attaques lui arrivent comme des météores, il se mange quelques gnons dans la figure, dans les côtes, sur les bras, dans le ventre. Il chancelle fortement devant le rire moqueur du chinois.

Vexé le premier repart à l'assaut avec un coup de pied pénétrant, direct dans les côtes du brun. Il suit avec un deuxième de l'autre côté, il est agile, très agile mais Doko bloque son pied, le pousse et se rue à son tour. Avec l'élan il envoie un coup de pied circulaire sauté qui le met sur le tapis. Paf ! Shion mis K.O par défaite ! Il part dans un fou rire les fesses à terre avec son ami qui l'aide à le relever. Le facétieux jeune homme déclare entre deux gloussements :

-« Tu vois tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre mon mouton joli… Bon, que dis-tu d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller manger dehors ce midi ? Tu m'excuseras auprès d'Alba pour avoir recouvert ton corps d'hématomes »

-« Une douche ? Pas ensemble j'espère vieux vicieux ! Ah si compte sur moi pour me faire plaindre par Alba ce soir ! Au moins l'avantage que j'en tirerai c'est qu'il me passera de la pommade partout sur mon petit corps endoloris… »

-« Ah beurk ! Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, épargne-moi cette vision d'horreur s'il te plait ! »

Sur ces fins mots ils partent se doucher mais séparés soyons rassurés.

* * *

Quand le maitre de Ju-jitsu rentre vers les dix sept heures il voit son compagnon l'attendre de pied ferme. Oups c'est le jour des courses, corvée contraignante pour tout humain qui se respecte mais vitale néanmoins. Albafica semble prêt il a enfilé sa doudoune, les sacs à commissions sous le bras les clefs de la Prius en main. Il a même tournicoté son écharpe autour de son cou. A son entrée Shion se moque :

-« Tu pars où comme ça ? Faire une expédition au Tibet ? »

Il n'entend que shion shion shuin. Forcément ses paroles sont incompréhensibles avec le bout de tissu qui lui mange la moitié du visage.

-« Hiii qu'est-ce que tu dis mon ange ? Je comprend pas le yaourt excuses »

Albafica tire sur son entrave et reprend :

-« Je disais que c'est le jour des courses, où veux-tu aller ? »

-« Je ne sais pas comme tu voudras… Pas de magasin bio ce mois-ci, on est sur la corde raide avec le prêt à la banque… Nous irons au supermarché, discount de préférence »

-« Bon, ben allons à Casino alors. Hop en route mauvaise troupe »

Sur ce il ne peut s'empêcher de donner une petite tape sur les fesses de son partenaire.

* * *

Il fait déjà nuit vu les journées écourtées mais tant pis quand il faut il faut comme on dit. Ils se sont déplacés dans le XVIème arrondissement pour ne pas s'embêter à prendre le périph. A cette heure-ci il y a encore du monde dans le supermarché. Ils arrivent au rayon hygiène quand ils tombent nez à nez avec leurs voisins au bout entrain eux aussi de faire leurs provisions. Apparemment Eaque disserte sur l'utilité d'utiliser une bonne crème de nuit qui comblerait ses ridules naissantes. Minos ne l'écoute pas, il regarde ailleurs absorbé par le défilé des clients à ses côtés en soufflant.

Shion les voit et les saluent de loin, de suite imité par le brun et son ton jovial. Il s'écrie :

-« Oh salut, on a eu la même idée. Tu vas bien Shion ? »

Il oublie exprès son partenaire, après l'épisode « Gandalf-Cheshire » il en veut toujours au bleuté.

-« Bonsoir Eaque, bonsoir Minos. Oui ça va merci. Oui bah comme tu vois Albafica m'a trainé ici de force »

Minos marmonne juste un « 'lu » à peine audible et Albafica un espèce de « Mmf » sur le même ton ou absence de ton. Les deux s'évitent du regard en portant leurs yeux sur les dalles du carrelage. Les autres hommes discutent de la pluie et du beau temps. Albafica ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le caddie qui lui fait face, il remarque la montagne de fromages et de soins capillaires qui débordent presque. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il se trame chez eux, mais leurs habitudes de vies semblent somme toutes farfelues. Des bouteilles de téquila s'entrechoquent avec la vodka, des quantités de paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons s'écroulent dans les coins. Il pense en lui-même que ses voisins ont une hygiène de vie désastreuse… Un sourire narquois naît aux coins de ses lèvres, Minos n'en perd pas une miette, il devine que cet impertinent se fout d'eux littéralement.

Lui aussi détaille le caddie adverse. Des têtes de salades se battent en duel avec des poireaux et des endives. Une cascade de fruits se montent les uns sur les autres, des paquets de céréales variés trônent fièrement au dessus des autres courses telles que du quinoa, des germes de soja et autres conneries biologiques. Du jus de pamplemousse et orange remplace les bouteilles d'alcool, il manquerait plus qu'il n'y trouve du Mister coktail est le tour sera joué : il aura la preuve que ce couple de coco-bohème est aussi drôle qu'un barreau de chaise cassé ! Que l'on doit mortellement s'ennuyer en soirée avec ce genre de zouave ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé ! Les dents acérées de Minos transpercent ses lèvres, il nargue carrément le bleuté.

Tandis que leurs moitiés papotent toujours comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire : comme les petits vieux qui bouchent l'accès des rayons en parlant d'un tel qui vient de mourir ou de l'arthrose du mari de la voisine… De vraies pipelettes – surtout Eaque –, leurs compagnons s'impatientent chacun de leurs côtés.

Shion voit bien que l'ambiance jette un froid polaire, on se croirait dans le rayon des surgelés. Il se hasarde à détendre l'atmosphère en s'ingéniant :

-« Je vois que toi et Alba vous avez les mêmes goûts… Lui aussi ne peut se passer de ces machins cosmétiques, il en achète des cargaisons et se les badigeonnent de la tête au pied. C'est bien simple, notre salle de bain devient inaccessible ! »

Eaque porte son intérêt sur lui justement et déclare de mauvaise foi :

-« C'est parce qu'il fait plus vieux que son âge, ou l'est-il tout du moins… C'est vrai qu'il lui faut un paquet d'antirides et de cache cernes pour camoufler la misère »

Minos pouffe de rire, Albafica voit ses yeux se révulser sous l'attaque, il contre carre :

-« Oui et bien moi au moins je ne suis pas obligé de m'acheter des quantités effroyables d'anticellulite comme certains ici… Je suis mince naturellement, je n'ai pas besoin de gommer ma peau d'orange, la mienne est lisse et parfaite »

C'est au tour de Shion de rire alors que le principal visé voit les traits de son visage s'affaisser sous l'injure. Il t'empeste :

-« Albafica sale traitre ! C'était une confidence que je t'ai faite ! »

-« Oh mais rassure-toi, quand tu vas à la plage tout le monde doit la voir ta peau d'orange ! D'ailleurs il ne vaut mieux pas se retrouver derrière toi sous peine de voir son déjeuner refaire surface tellement la vision de tes cuisses dodues doivent en incommoder plus d'un »

-« Mais moi au moins j'ai un beau cul ! De belles petites fesses toutes rondes pas comme les tiennes, tu es plus plat qu'une limande ! »

-« Mes fesses elles te disent merde, et personne ne s'en est plaint jusqu'à présent, surtout pas Shion ! »

-« Et bien moi Minos me trouve parfait tel que je suis, donc tes remarques tu peux te les fourrer où je pense… »

-« C'est normal il a des goûts bizarres voir déviants, il n'y a qu'à regarder la liste de vos courses et on voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond »

Minos se gorge d'insultes, réfrène son envie d'arracher la langue de cette petite vipère au beau milieu du magasin. Il prend la défense de son chéri :

-« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi peste que toi ! Pour ta gouverne mes goûts en matière de fromage ne te regardent pas ! Occupe-toi des tiens, ce n'est pas nous qui nous enfilons des tonnes de poireaux, dieu sait-ce que vous en faites ? »

Sur cette remarque scabreuse Eaque ne peut s'empêcher de partir dans un vrai éclat de rire, il en pleure. Vexé comme un pou Albafica allègue :

-« Viens Shion on s'en va, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire de perdre notre temps en bavardages puérils avec nos malheureux voisins. S'ils n'ont que ça à faire tant mieux pour eux…

En passant près d'Eaque il balance mesquinement.

… Au fait Eaque, je ne te dis pas merci pour les soins que tu as prodigués à Cheshire ! Tu as du lui donner n'importe quoi à manger, le pauvre il est rempli d'exéma, il a des croûtes partout et se gratte comme un forcené. A cause de toi je dois l'emmener chez le véto, je ne te dis pas merci ! »

Il regarde le petit effet produit, instantanément Eaque prend une apparence délabrée. Visé dans le mille, tac !

Et encore une fois Shion sermonne son doudou bleu pour son manque de tact et surtout pour la véhémence dont il a fait preuve, tandis que Minos réconforte comme il le peut son cœur par rapport à ce sale sac à puce.

* * *

En caisse Minos aide Eaque à mettre leurs courses sur le tapis. Voilà que leurs éternels poissons pilotes débarquent. Encore eux ! C'est une malédiction comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres caisses de libres !

Les quatre paires d'œil se dévisagent, si des balles auraient pu en sortir tous seraient mort à l'heure qu'il est… D'un mouvement fourbe Albafica pousse son caddie en avant pour le faire buter dans l'argenté. Ce sont ses péronés qui prennent. La victime de cette sournoise attaque se retourne, voit son irritant ennemi exprimer toute sa satisfaction pour recommencer. Encore un coup. Là se sont les tibias qui l'ont sentis passer. Minos sent une colère sourde retentir dans ses os pour réapparaitre dans son cerveau. Ca gronde, ça gronde. L'autre affiche toujours un sourire niais pour cette fois-ci attendre que son souffre-douleur se penche pour prendre des choses au fond du caddie, et en profite pour lui cogner le derrière avec. Quand Minos se retourne pour cracher sa rage à sa figure, Albafica prend une moue ingénue genre « je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », il ne peut rien rétorquer, personne n'a vu son petit manège. Alors il prend sur lui – il passe déjà assez pour un fou furieux sans en rajouter.

Sur le parking, les deux bobo-neuneus comme l'aime à les appeler le golden boy rangent leurs courses dans le coffre de leur voiture. Les autres passent au même moment c'est alors que Minos dévie de sa trajectoire pour venir pousser Albafica de derrière, il se retrouve au fond du coffre de sa voiture le nez dans les sacs, les jambes en l'air en hurlant sa fureur. Fatalement les deux voyous le raillent sans ménagement. Shion daigne enfin se bouger pour persifler à leurs encontre mais ils s'en vont en le laissant parler dans le vent. Quand soudain Albafica se relève de sa prison de produits petits prix pour prendre une boîte de conserve et la lancer sur la tête de l'abjecte personnage. Il se prend en plein crâne une boîte de petits-poids carottes. Ca fait mal, extrêmement mal. Il reste assommé quelques secondes, tangue un peu sur ses jambes, se raccroche au blouson d'Eaque et se tient la tête. Une belle bosse va surement en résulter… D'ailleurs le brun retient son compagnon pour qu'il n'aille pas fracasser la tête de l'autre. C'est un règlement de comptes en bonne et due forme qui se joue sur le bitume. Pire que des harpies tout droites sorties de la cuisse de Satan ! Ils sont insortables mes amis ce n'est pas croyable !

En tout les cas ils ne peuvent plus se sentir cela est sûr et certain.

(_suite_…)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Ce chapitre était en partie consacré à Rhadadou. Il faut bien qu'il fasse sa vie aussi ce cher blondin. Et puis il va travailler aussi, si ça lui arrive. Heureusement lui n'est pas impressionné par le « dragon ».

J'adore Thani, donc je le montre aussi. Bisous Thani !

La situation s'envenime entre Albafica et Eaque, jusqu'où iront-ils dans leur gaminerie ?

Prochain chapitre : _Nouvelles donnes_

Nous suivrons Raunie, Rune et Val dans une soirée cocooning. Nous irons pour la première fois chez Mû et Angelo, ils nous feront visiter leur nid douillet. Nous en apprendrons plus sur eux.

Et Aphrodite s'invitera chez son couz' préféré pour tenter de le débaucher.

Bises,

Peri


End file.
